Ślizgońska Metoda
by Wiana
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania ArtemisLiCa: The Slytherin Method. Snarry
1. Chapter 1

**1. Punkt zwrotny**

Harry Potter stał na środku pomieszczenia z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i ciężko oddychał. Było mu gorąco, a ciało trzęsło się z wściekłości. _Do __cholery, __tym __razem __posunęli __się __zdecydowanie __za __daleko!_ Harry przesuwał piorunujące spojrzenie od jednego członka Zakonu do drugiego, podczas gdy dyskusja toczyła się poza nim. Dumbledore, siedzący spokojnie u szczytu stołu i ssący cytrynowego dropsa, nie został oszczędzony bardziej niż ci, którzy stali i na siebie krzyczeli.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że do tej pory Harry powinien się już przyzwyczaić, iż ci ludzie czuli się zobowiązani do decydowania o tym, jak powinno toczyć się jego życie. Mogłoby się wydawać, że powinien się już oswoić z byciem manipulowanym i prowadzonym za rączkę. Dla jego własnego dobra, oczywiście. Można by sądzić, że będzie już zrezygnowany i będzie pozwalał, aby rozporządzali jego losem, czasami nawet na jego oczach. Tak jak teraz. Do pewnego stopnia, to było prawdą. Gdzieś tam był szaleniec próbujący go zabić, toczyła się wojna i umierali ludzie. Chłopak rozumiał, że Zakon starał się wygrać tę wojnę. Zaakceptował to, że czasami był dla nich niczym więcej tylko pionkiem na szachownicy. Nie lubił tego, ale na to zezwalał. Godził się nawet z ignorancją w przypadkach, kiedy próbował sam podjąć jakąś decyzję, ponieważ rozumiał, że nie posiada wszystkich informacji dostępnych dla innych członków Zakonu. (Kolejny z wielu przykładów na kontrolowanie jego życia. Jeżeli miał pokonać Voldemorta, to chyba powinien znać wszystkie dostępne informacje, prawda?)

Teraz było jednak inaczej. Tym razem ci gnoje przekroczyli granicę. Jeżeli o niego chodzi, to gdy tylko pokona Voldemorta weźmie swoje życie we własne ręce i zrobi z nim cokolwiek tylko zechce. A ci ludzie mieli czelność myśleć, że po zwycięstwie będą mogli kontynuować urządzanie mu życia. _Cóż, __nie __ma __pieprzonej __mowy! __GÓWNO __mnie __obchodzi, __co __ludzie __potrzebują __od __Chłopca__ – __Który__ – __Przeżył, __po __tym __jak __uratuję __cały __pieprzony __czarodziejski __świat. __Gówno __mnie __obchodzi, __czego __symbolem __ludzie __chcą __bym __został __po __śmierci __Voldemorta. __Po __pozbyciu __się __go, __mój __pieprzony __obowiązek __zostanie __wypełniony! __NIE __BĘDĘ __żył __przez __całe __moje __popieprzone __życie __tak, __by __zadowalać __resztę __pieprzonego __czarodziejskiego __świata!_

Podczas gdy Harry, zgrzytając zębami, by powstrzymać się przed krzyczeniem, stał w bezruchu, żeby kogoś nie zaatakować, członkowie Zakonu całkowicie go ignorowali. Nawet Dumbledore nie raczył na niego zerknąć, gdy od czasu do czasu wtrącał jakąś uwagę do dyskusji. Co najprawdopodobniej było szczęściem, ponieważ gdyby dał Harry'emu posłuch, chłopak mógłby po prostu stracić kontrolę i dać upust swojemu ekstremalnemu niezadowoleniu spowodowanym kierunkiem, jakie to spotkanie obrało. Jego wściekłość rosła, gdy myślał o wszystkich bezowocnych próbach przejęcia kontroli nad swoim życiem. Szczęka go bolała od trzymania swojej wewnętrznej diatryby za zębami.

Wędrujące spojrzenie Gryfona w końcu zatrzymało się na jedynej osobie, która zdawała się w ogóle nie interesować tematem dyskusji. Gdy tak stał, wpatrując się w Severusa Snape'a, w jego głowie zaczęła się kształtować idea. To był bardzo dziwny i desperacki pomysł, ale Harry na to nie zważał. Dalej go rozwijał, analizując znudzony wyraz twarzy profesora.

Żadna z poprzednich prób się nie powiodła, ale przecież wszystkie były raczej w gryfońskim stylu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy bardziej ślizgońska metoda mogłaby być odpowiedzią na jego problem. Im dłużej rozważał ten pomysł, tym bardziej go lubił.

Oczywiście, nie był Ślizgonem i nie potrafił tego zrobić bez odrobiny pomocy, ale musi posiadać w sobie chociaż zalążki Ślizgońskości, skoro tiara chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie. A jeśli to był jej pierwszy wybór, to z odrobiną wysiłku będzie mógł się stać całkiem niezłym Ślizgonem.

Niespodziewanie Snape obrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego, unosząc jedną brew. Harry po prostu uśmiechnął się i obserwował jak Snape mruży oczy. Poszerzył swój uśmiech. Tak, ślizgońska metoda może być właśnie tym, czego potrzebuje.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Odwracanie uwagi**

Harry stał na peronie 9 ¾ i czekał na pojawienie się Rona i Hermiony. Rozglądał się po tłumie i starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło na ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu. Tym razem było więcej na temat wojny, jednak na końcu członkom wciąż udało się spędzić trochę czasu na dyskutowaniu tematu, o którym Harry zaczął myśleć jako „po Voldemorcie".

- Harry! – Głos Hermiony wybił się ponad gwar na dworcu.

Harry obrócił się i zobaczył ją biegnącą w jego stronę, ciągnącą ze sobą Rona. Gdy już do niego dotarli, Hermiona rzuciła się na niego i go przytuliła. Harry wymienił z Ronem spojrzenia.

- Sorki, kumplu. Usłyszała jak mama rozmawiała z tatą o tym jak spędziłeś całe swoje wakacje u… AŁ! – Ron pochylił się gdy Hermiona szturchnęła go łokciem w bok.

- Tak mi przykro Harry! Nawet nic o tym nie wiedziałam!

- W porządku, Hermiono. Cieszę się, że mogłaś spędzić trochę czasu z rodzicami z daleka od tego co się tutaj dzieje. Jak było na Florydzie? – Harry zaczął iść, kierując się w stronę pociągu.

- Było fajnie. U ciebie w porządku, Harry? Dlaczego nie wysłałeś do mnie sowy?

- Odwiedziłaś wiele plaż? – Harry wyszczerzył się i wszedł do pociągu.

- Doprawdy, Harry! Ja się tobą zamartwiam, a ty mnie pytasz o plaże! – Hermiona prychnęła i przeszła obok Harry'ego do pierwszego pustego przedziału.

Gdy zamknęli drzwi i zajęli swoje siedzenia, Harry popatrzył na dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zastanawiał się kiedy podejmą temat…

Harry został wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań przez głos Hermiony.

- Harry, naprawdę jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, Hermiono. Zakon dostał informację o tym, że Śmierciożercy planują atak na dom mojej ciotki w moje urodziny, więc Dumbledore zadecydował, że będzie bezpieczniej jeżeli opuszczę zabezpieczenia nieco wcześniej. I tak nie działałyby po moich urodzinach, więc naprawdę nie było żadnego powodu by tam zostawać. To nie było tak jak wcześniej, gdy musiałem tam być by zaklęcia mogły się odnowić. Poza tym Numer 12 jest wykorzystywany przez Zakon i jego członkowie pojawiają się w nim cały czas. Najprawdopodobniej jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, w którym mogłem być.

- Przykro mi, że musiałeś być tam sam, kumplu. Nie wiem dlaczego Dumbledore nie pozwolił ci spędzić wakacji z nami! Sam powiedziałeś, że zaklęcia ochronne i tak po twoich urodzinach nie miały już znaczenia.

- Dumbledore nie uważał by dobrym pomysłem było bym teraz opuszczał kraj, Ron. – Harry westchnął. Miło by było pojechać z Weasley'ami do Rumunii. Z poczuciem, że niedługo wojna osiągnie punkt kulminacyjny, wiele ludzi spędziło wakacje z daleka od Anglii ze swoją rodziną. Harry nie mógł ich za to winić. Sam by to zrobił, gdyby tylko miał rodzinę.

- I on ma całkowitą rację! Doprawdy, Ron, z Sam – Wiesz – Kim próbującym się dobrać do Harry'ego i tak wieloma ludźmi będącymi za granicą to byłoby bardzo złym pomysłem dla Harry'ego by być w tak niezabezpieczonym miejscu!

- Wiem, Hermiono! Po prostu uważam, że to nie w porządku, że Harry musiał spędzić wakacje samotnie. – Ron uniósł dłonie przed siebie, jakby chroniąc się przed atakiem. Następnie zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Słyszałem rodziców, jak rozmawiali o planach przygotowanych na czas, gdy już Voldemort zginie. To prawda, Harry?

Harry rozważył swoje opcje podczas pobytu na Grimmauld Place. Wiedział, że będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie uwagi Hermiony i Rona. Już postanowił, że oni zdecydowanie nie będą mu pomagać z jego nowym planem.

- Oh, też o tym słyszałam! Co zamierzasz zrobić, Harry? Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł. – Hermiona miała zdecydowanie za dużo wiary w Dumbledore'a. Była znana z brania strony Dumbledore'a niemalże w każdym temacie i wiele razy w przeszłości popierała Dumbledore'a zamiast Harry'ego, gdy chłopak próbował podejmować swoje własne decyzje. Tak więc żadnej pomocy ze strony Hermiony w tym temacie.

- Dobry pomysł? Daj spokój, Hermiono! To szaleństwo a ten starzec to wariat jeżeli to zaproponował! Nie uważasz, że Harry powinien mieć możliwość wyboru? – Ron, z drugiej strony mógł popierać Harry'ego w jego pragnieniu podejmowania własnych decyzji, jednak nie był zbyt dobry w utrzymywaniu czegoś w tajemnicy. W gniewie potrafił wygadać wszystko. Był również odrobinę nierozgarnięty jeżeli chodziło o decydowanie o tym czego nie powinien mówić. I, podczas gdy Harry ufał mu na tyle by powierzyć mu swoje życie, Ron nie miał zbyt dobrego bilansu gdy chodziło o niezachwialną lojalność. Dodaj do tego jego uprzedzenie do Ślizgonów i Ron najprawdopodobniej i tak odmówiłby Harry'emu pomocy w jego nowym planie.

- Oczywiście to jest decyzją Harry'ego. Po prostu uważam, że to byłoby dobrym sposobem na pomoc ludziom przez pokłosie wojny. Wiesz, dać im trochę nadziei, coś czego mogliby wyglądać! Poza tym pomyśl o możliwościach, które będzie miał jeżeli zgodzi się przez to przejść! – Hermiona się zarumieniła.

- Cóż, tak. Rety, chciałbym być na twoim miejscu, Harry! Gdy pomyślę o tym kogo… - Ron przerwał i przełknął głośno, gdy zauważył złowrogie spojrzenie Hermiony.

Harry z całych sił zmusił się by ukryć swój gniew. Gdy dwójka zauważyła jego milczenie, oboje zarumienili się zawstydzeni. Znali Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej nie był zadowolony z planów, które Zakon szykował.

Niestety wiedzieli również, że Harry nie zgodzi się na to ot tak po prostu. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie przekonać ich, że był w porządku, więc będzie musiał wymyślić coś, by trzymać ich z daleka od odkrycia jego planów. Hermionę najlepiej będzie rozproszyć jakimiś poszukiwaniami. _To __nawet __nie __jest __taki __zły __pomysł. __Więcej __informacji __na __pewne __konkretne __tematy __mogłoby __być __przydatne. __Zwłaszcza __jeżeli __chodziło __o __różnice __pomiędzy __czarodziejskim __i __Mugolskim __prawem._ Więc, jeżeli zatrudni Hermionę do badań i może zasugeruje, że całkowicie polega na jej pomocy, nie będą myśleć, że ma zaplanowane coś innego.

Tylko, że Ron będzie najprawdopodobniej oczekiwał od niego, że będzie użalał się i wściekał co nieco tak jak w przeszłości. Może… _tak, __to __może __zadziałać._

- Najpierw muszę zabić Voldemorta. Nie wydaje mi się, że powinienem martwić się tym teraz. Jakkolwiek, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś mogła poszukać czegoś na ten temat, Mionko. Nie jestem obeznany w czarodziejskim prawie i chciałbym wiedzieć trochę więcej o nim. Przez większość czasu jednak po prostu nie chcę o tym myśleć. Dopóki nie pozbędę się Voldemorta, mam po prostu zbyt dużo innych problemów do rozwiązania. To znaczy, i tak mogę nie przeżyć tej wojny. I nie zapominajmy, że tego roku zdajemy OWTM-y. – Harry usiadł wygodnie i zignorował spojrzenie, które posłał mu Ron. Tylko obserwował, podczas gdy Ron jęknął i zakrył twarz dłońmi, gdy Hermiona nakręciła się i mówiła o planach naukowych i testach praktycznych, i ważności OWTM-ów w ich dalszym życiu.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Szlaban**

Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali i przesuwał swoje jedzenie po talerzu. Był wdzięczny temu, że Hermiona zajęła się Prorokiem Codziennym, który właśnie przybył, a Ron całą swoją uwagę poświęcił posiłkowi. Zdecydowanie tego ranka nie miał dobrego humoru. To był już trzeci tydzień semestru i Harry zaczynał się robić sfrustrowany.

- Uh, Arry? – Powiedział Ron z pełną buzią.

- Ta? – Harry obrócił się, by popatrzeć na swojego przyjaciela. Musiał ukryć grymas niesmaku, gdy zauważył ilość jedzenia, jaką Ron włożył w swoje usta.

- Dlaczego posyłasz Snape'owi złowrogie spojrzenia? Nawet nie mieliśmy wczoraj Eliksirów.

- Oh. Uh. - Harry nawet nie zauważył, że wpatrywał się w Snape'a. – Po prostu nie jestem dziś w dobrym nastroju. Nie ma nikogo lepszego do obwiniania za chandrę, prawda? – Zdawał sobie sprawę z absurdalności tego wytłumaczenia, lecz miał nadzieję, że było zbyt wcześnie rano dla Rona, by to zauważył. Błagał również w myślach, aby Hermiona go nie usłyszała. Dziewczyna nie uwierzyłaby w to i nie przestałaby prób wyciągnięcia z niego prawdy, dopóki nie dałby jej wytłumaczenia, które mogłaby zaakceptować. Nie potrzebował jej zadręczaniem dodatkowo podsycać swojej frustracji.

- Ta. – Ron przytaknął i wrócił do swojego posiłku.

Harry próbował skupić wzrok na swoim jedzeniu, jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie zerknięcia na Snape'a jeszcze raz. Kiedy to zrobił, dostrzegł, że profesor również patrzył na niego. Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast uniósł jedną brew i posłał w kierunku Gryfona jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń. Harry odkrył, że nie potrafił zrezygnować z posłania mu jeszcze jednego spojrzenia przed wróceniem do śniadania.

Potter był niesamowicie sfrustrowany, ponieważ odkrył wadę w swoim planie. Nie wydawała się aż tak znacząca, gdy przebywał na Grimmauld Place w wakacje. Potrzebował pomocy Ślizgona, a najbardziej - cóż, Ślizgońskim - Ślizgonem, jakiego Harry znał, był Snape. Oczywiście, we wczesnych stopniach planowania, Harry zaniedbał wzięcie pod uwagę wojny, roli Snape'a jako szpiega, faktu, że Mistrz Eliksirów go nienawidził i, co najważniejsze, braku powodu, dla którego ten chciałby mu się w jakikolwiek sposób przysłużyć. Harry miał całkowitą pewność, że gdyby potrafił obejść ostatnią kwestię, byłby w stanie znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie reszty problemów.

Osoba, która miałaby mu pomóc, nie musiała go wcale lubić. Harry również nie musiał przepadać za osobą, którą skłoni do tej pomocy, a zważywszy na fakt, że do zrealizowania swojego planu potrzebował Ślizgona, było to wielce prawdopodobne, gdyż nie potrafił wskazać żadnego, do którego czułby chociaż odrobinę sympatii. Ani tym bardziej któregoś, który lubiłby jego.

Harry przeniósł swoją uwagę na stół Ślizgonów. Gdy tak patrzył na uczniów przy nim siedzących, w myślach odrzucał każdego jeden po drugim. Wtem się zatrzymał, wpatrując w tył jasnej, blond głowy. _Przypuszczalnie __moja __druga, __po __Snape__'__ie, __najlepsza __szansa. __Wciąż __muszę __jednak __obejść __brak __motywacji __do __pomocy. __To __jednak __powinno __być __łatwiejsze __od __znalezienia __powodu, __dla __którego __Snape __miałby __mi __pomóc._ Gdy Draco Malfoy wstał, aby wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, Harry powrócił do swojego śniadania, tym razem je jedząc. Resztę posiłku spędził pogrążony głęboko w rozmyślaniach.

oOOOOo

Prawie miesiąc później, Harry schodził po schodach, zmierzając do lochów. Udało się mu dziś rano spóźnić na Eliksiry – nie żeby Snape potrzebował jakiegoś dodatkowego powodu niż zwykle, by dać Potterowi szlaban. Harry dotarł do sali Eliksirów i wszedł do środka. Zauważył, że drzwi do biura Snape'a nie były do końca zamknięte i usłyszał głosy dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Zmarszczył brwi i sprawdził czas tylko po to, by odkryć, że był ponad godzinę za wcześnie. Wszystko przez swoją próbę ucieczki przed Hermioną i Ronem.

Poddając się ciekawości, Gryfon podszedł w stronę drzwi tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił. Ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać przed głośnym wciągnięciem powietrza, gdy zajrzał do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co tu robisz, Lucjuszu?

- Chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

- Co może być tak ważne, by sprowadzić cię do _Hogwartu_? Lucjuszu, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z ryzyka? Rozumiesz, że jestem jedynym, który wie po której stronie naprawdę stoisz? Nawet Albus wierzy, że jesteś lojalny Mrocznemu Panu. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem jedynym szpiegiem…

- Wiem, że jestem w Hogwarcie. Więcej, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, w co ludzie wierzą na temat mojej lojalności, biorąc pod uwagę mój wysiłek włożony, aby podtrzymać pozory. Może mógłbyś przerwać obrażanie mojej inteligencji na wystarczająco długo, bym mógł wreszcie wyjaśnić ci powód mojej wizyty. – _Cholera, __Lucjusz __Malfoy __był __jeszcze __lepszy __w __tym __całym __unoszeniu __brwi __i __protekcjonalnym __spojrzeniu __niż __Snape! __Zdecydowanie __Ślizgoński __talent._

- Bardzo dobrze, Lucjuszu. Wyjaśnij. – _Zjadliwy __sarkazm. __Kolejny __Ślizgoński __talent._

- Powiedz mi Severusie. Rozważałeś sprawę, którą omawialiśmy ostatnim razem?

- Powiedz mi, że nie zaryzykowałeś swojego życia i przykrywki lojalnego Śmierciożercy zakradając się do Hogwartu tylko po to, żeby kontynuować tamtą dyskusję! – Wywarczone ostrzeżenie posłało dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Jednakże, decyzja musi zostać podjęta i trzeba wszystko zaplanować. Jeszcze przed końcem wojny, Severusie. Próbujesz omijać ten temat za każdym razem, gdy się pojawia, a wiesz, że nie mamy zbyt wielu okazji, by rozmawiać bezpiecznie. Więc, zanim przejdziemy do powodu mojej wizyty, przedyskutujemy to. – Dla kontrastu, ostrzeżenie Lucjusza Malfoy'a było lodowate i wyraźne.

- Nie oczekuję przeżycia tej wojny, Lucjuszu. Jaki więc jest sens w czynieniu planów na przyszłość po wojnie?

- A co, jeżeli uda ci się przeżyć? Nie mogłeś przetrwać tak długo jako szpieg, bez umiejętności robienia planów awaryjnych!

- W porządku! Jeżeli przeżyję tę cholerną wojnę, skorzystam z twojej propozycji. Czy teraz możemy przejść do powodu tego wspaniałego spotkania?

- Udało mi się zdobyć coś, na co polowałeś od jakiegoś czasu. Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie jeżeli dostarczę ci to tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł. Przyniosłem ile tylko mogłem. – Lucjusz wręczył Snape'owi dużą fiolkę. _Co __może __być __w __środku?_

- Czy to jest to, co myślę? – Lucjusz przytaknął. Severus popatrzył na fiolkę spoczywającą w jego dłoni. – Z taką ilością powinienem być w stanie pracować. Mimo wszystko, czy musiałeś ryzykować przychodzenie tutaj, by mi to dać?

- Nie będziemy w stanie spotkać się przez następne tygodnie. Nie wydaje mi się, byś miał z tego jakikolwiek użytek, po tak długim czasie.

- Co wiesz? – Pytanie było ostre.

- Nic użytecznego. Podsłuchałem jak Mroczny Pan mówił, że nie będzie zwoływał kolejnego spotkania przez jakiś czas. Najprawdopodobniej pracuje nad kolejnym planem zabicia tego gówniarza, Potter'a.

- Nawet jeśli, nie wydaje mi się, że poprosi cię byś brał w tym udział. Ile to już razy nie udało ci się zabić Potter'a?

- Trzy. I mówię ci, że nie zabicie bachora jest trudniejsze niż ci się wydaje. Zwłaszcza przy nie zdradzaniu moich prawdziwych przekonań.

- Mogę cię zapewnić, że wierzę, iż ciężko jest powstrzymać się przed zabiciem go. Muszę się z nim męczyć znacznie częściej niż ty, pamiętasz? – Harry wciąż był zbyt zszokowany wiedzą, że Lucjusz Malfoy tak naprawdę nie starał się go zabić, by być zdenerwowanym lub obrażonym z powodu ostatniej uwagi.

Harry przegapił ostatnie słowa wymienione przez mężczyzn, ale na szczęście zauważył, gdy zaczęli kierować się w stronę drzwi. Poruszając się tak szybko i cicho, jak było to możliwe, Harry opuścił salę. Niepewny, jak Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi udało się dostać do Hogwartu niezauważonym, a przez to nie wiedząc, w którą stronę się uda po opuszczeniu klasy, Harry pobiegł z powrotem po schodach do góry, zanim przeszedł przez pierwsze otwarte drzwi, na które się natknął. Pomieszczenie okazało się być pustą klasą.

Po odczekaniu czasu, który wydał się mu właściwy, Harry sprawdził godzinę, tylko po to, by odkryć, że zaraz spóźni się na swój szlaban. Harry, któremu dopiero ledwo co udało się złapać oddech, pospieszył z powrotem w dół do lochów. Wpadł do sali Eliksirów i zatrzymał się w drzwiach, oddychając ciężko.

- Widzę, że otrzymanie dzisiejszego szlabanu nie wpłynęło na twoje opieszałe zachowanie, panie Potter. Być może odrabianie szlabanu również jutro bardziej ci pomoże? – Snape stał tuż obok swojego biurka i, tak, była też brew. Harry jęknął. – Wyczyścisz bardzo dokładnie każde stanowisko pracy. Bez różdżki.

Snape odwrócił się i usiadł za biurkiem, by sprawdzać kartkówki, podczas gdy Harry znów jęknął i poszedł po sprzęt do sprzątania. Chłopak naprawdę chciał pomyśleć o tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział, jednak wolał nie ryzykować, gdy Snape był w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Zamiast tego skierował swoje myśli na powód, dla którego za pierwszym razem tak wcześnie przyszedł na swój szlaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Przyjaciele i wrogowie**

_Wspomnienie_

Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, próbując skończyć swoją pracę domową z Transmutacji. To nie było łatwe, choć zadanie samo w sobie wcale nie było trudne — po prostu dużo przeskakiwania w tę i z powrotem w podręczniku. To próby ignorowania Hermiony, zrzędzącej mu nad głową, utrudniały mu dokończenie eseju.

— Doprawdy, Harry! Jak mogłeś dostać szlaban! To całkowicie rozwali nasz plan nauki do OWTM-ów i najprawdopodobniej nie będziemy już w stanie go naprostować…

— Hermiono, Harry dostaje szlabany cały czas. Wiesz, że Snape go nie znosi.

— Ta, Hermiono, nie uważasz, że powinnaś wziąć pod uwagę szlabany przy ustalaniu planu nauki? — Harry próbował powstrzymać sarkazm, ale naprawdę chciał ukończyć to zadanie, zanim uda się do lochów.

— Och, Harry, masz rację. Będę musiała zrobić cały program od nowa. Może jeżeli opuścimy kilka wypadów do Hogsmeade…

— Och, daj spokój, Hermiono! To naprawdę nie jest… — Ron zaczął mówić, przerażony.

— Tak, Ronaldzie, to naprawdę jest konieczne! — I zaczęła perorować o tym, jak to OWTM-y wpływają na resztę ich życia, a tego Harry nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

— Harry, gdzie idziesz? — zapytał zdesperowany Ron, podczas gdy jego oczy błagały, żeby ten nie zostawiał go samego z Hermioną w jej obecnym nastroju. — Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy, no wiesz… — Ron na gwałt próbował znaleźć jakiś temat. — Och, wiesz, porozmawiać o tym, kogo myślisz, że…

— Ron! Nie chcę o tym teraz mówić. A nawet gdybym chciał, to nie w pokoju wspólnym, gdzie każdy może usłyszeć! — Harry wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— On ma rację, Ron. Pomyśl o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby odkryli to niewłaściwi ludzie! Jakkolwiek, naprawdę powinieneś się nad tym zastanowić, Harry. Nie możesz po prostu czekać na śmierć Voldemorta, zanim zaczniesz rozważać…

— Nie tutaj, pamiętasz, Hermiono? — Harry odgryzł się, zbierając swoje rzeczy. Pośpieszył schodami do dormitorium, by odłożyć książki na łóżko. Gdy zszedł na dół, całkowicie zignorował przyjaciół i poszedł prosto ku portretowi, by opuścić komnatę. Wychodząc na korytarz, prawie przewrócił Ginny. Udało mu się ją złapać tuż przed upadkiem.

— Och, hej, Harry. Gdzie idziesz?

— Cześć, Ginny. Idę do lochów. Szlaban ze Snape'em. — skrzywił się.

Dziewczyna mruknęła ze współczuciem. Chłopak pomachał jej lekko i odszedł, kierując się do podziemi.

_Koniec wspomnienia_

Harry skończył czyścić ostatnie stanowisko pracy i wytarł pot z czoła. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak chłodno było w podziemiach, Gryfon był zaskoczony, że udało mu się spocić. Z drugiej strony, wyżył się trochę na co bardziej upartych plamach. Popatrzył na Snape'a.

Profesor wciąż siedział za biurkiem. Jego włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, z dala od jego twarzy, co Harry rzadko widywał. Nie wykrzywiał się w pogardzie ani złośliwości, co było dla niego kolejnym rzadkim widokiem. Twarz mężczyzny zastygła w zamyślonej koncentracji, a jego pióro poruszało się płynnie, zatrzymując od czasu do czasu, gdy czytał. Harry'emu wydawało się, że pisze okropnie dużo i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może to list. _Bardziej prawdopodobne, __że __tworzy __długą __tyradę, __by __doprowadzić __nią __jakiegoś __biednego __ucznia __do __łez, __nawet __nie __będąc __obecnym._ Chłopak parsknął z rozbawieniem.

Snape usłyszał go i podniósł wzrok. Nastolatek obserwował, jak na twarz profesora powróciła, zazwyczaj tam goszcząca, drwina.

— Skończyłeś, panie Potter? Na jutro będę musiał znaleźć dla ciebie większe wyzwanie. Nie możemy dopuścić, żeby bohater czarodziejskiego świata zaczął się nudzić, prawda?

Harry zazgrzytał zębami i czekał.

— Możesz odejść, panie Potter.

Gryfon ruszył ku wyjściu, a Snape wrócił do sprawdzania prac. Gdy Harry przechodził przez drzwi, spojrzał za siebie, aby jeszcze raz popatrzeć na profesora — drwina wciąż widniała na jego twarzy.

oOOOo

Następnego ranka Harry jadł powoli śniadanie, a myślami błądził wokół zdarzeń z poprzedniego dnia. Poranny posiłek był jedyną porą, kiedy miał czas na rozmyślanie. Rankami Hermiona była zazwyczaj pochłonięta Prorokiem Codziennym, a Ron, dopóki nie zjadł, spał nad stołem.

Tej nocy Harry dotykał swojej blizny, myśląc o Voldemorcie i wojnie. Jeżeli miał dobrą noc, udawało mu się zasnąć od razu, ale przez większość z nich próbował wymyślić sposób na pokonanie Mrocznego Pana.

Zatem śniadanie Harry wykorzystywał do opracowywania swojego planu. Tego ranka miał dużo do rozważenia. Wciąż miał problem z uwierzeniem, że Lucjusz Malfoy był jednym z dobrych. Pomyślał o wszystkich czasach, kiedy mężczyzna prawie go zabił. Musiał przyznać, że wcześniej wyobrażał sobie, iż wyśmiewanie brało się z arogancji Malfoya. Jednak teraz dopuszczał możliwość, że jednak mogło być elementem grania na zwłokę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Lucjusz jest pierwszej klasy szermierzem i było bardziej prawdopodobne, że niezbyt się starał zabić Harry'ego niż to, że Gryfon miał niesamowicie dużo szczęścia. I to trzy razy pod rząd.

Harry zerknął na stół Ślizgonów. Jeżeli Lucjusz Malfoy był tym dobrym… wtedy Harry i Draco byli po tej samej stronie. _Cóż, __to __jedna __przeszkoda __mniej __w __pozyskaniu __fretki __do __współpracy._ Harry był pewny, że mógłby użyć tej informacji, by wymyślić powód, dla którego Malfoy mógłby mu pomóc. Musiał tylko wykombinować, jaki.

oOOOo

Trzy dni później, po drugim śniadaniu, Harry zauważył okazję do porozmawiania z Draconem na osobności. Zobaczył go samotnie idącego korytarzem, rozejrzał się, aby upewnić, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i podążył za nim. Za zakrętem, złapał nagle Ślizgona za ramię i wepchnął do pustej klasy.

— Co, do diabła? Potter, co ty robisz? — Draco wydawał się być zbyt zszokowany zachowaniem Harry'ego, by wymyślić jakiś ostry komentarz. Jednak otrząsnął się szybko i wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją na Gryfona.

Harry zignorował go, szybko zamykając drzwi zaklęciem i umieszczając na nich wyciszający czar.

— Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności, Malfoy. Mam… projekt… z którym mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Draco popatrzył na niego jakby ten stracił rozum.

— A dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc z czymkolwiek?

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Snape powiedział, że nikt nie wie, iż Lucjusz tak naprawdę jest szpiegiem. Czy to znaczyło, że Draco także nie wiedział, po czyjej stronie stoi jego ojciec? _Cholera, __nawet __o __tym __nie __pomyślałem!_

— Cóż, chodzi o to, Malfoy… — Harry myślał szybko. — Planuję wygrać tę wojnę. A gdy to zrobię… to co się stanie z twoją rodziną?

— O czym, do cholery jasnej, mówisz, Potter? — zapytał Ślizgon, szydząc.

— Wiem, że wy, Malfoyowie, cenicie sobie swoje nazwisko. Ale co się stanie z tym nazwiskiem, gdy pokonam Voldemorta? Śmierciożercy nie będą respektowani, gdy wygram. Jak się z tym uporasz? — Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jednak zanim się odezwał, Harry kontynuował: — A co jeżeli nie będziesz musiał?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Potter. Ja…

— Twój ojciec jest dobrze znanym śmierciożercą. Kiedy wygram, twoja rodzina straci swój największy skarb: szacunek dawany nazwisku Malfoy.

— Co to, do diabła, ma wspólnego z jakimś głupim projektem, z którym chcesz, żebym ci pomógł?

— Cóż, pomyśl o tym. Co jest lepszym sposobem, by wrócić do kręgów, jakie twoja rodzina lubi okupować, jak nie bycie przyjacielem osoby, która zwyciężyła? Pomyśl o tym jak o… planie awaryjnym.

— Plan awaryjny. Straciłeś rozum, Potter. — Draco zaczynał wyglądać na zaniepokojonego.

— To proste, Malfoy. Obaj wiemy, że wojna nie będzie trwała długo. Jeśli przegram, twoja rodzina jest ustawiona, nie ma problemu. Ale jak wygram, to macie poważne kłopoty. Jestem skłonny zawrzeć z tobą układ. Pomóż mi z tym… projektem… — oczywiście, nie próbuj mnie zabić i w miarę możliwości nie przyjmuj Mrocznego Znaku — a gdy wojna się skończy, ja pomogę tobie. Nawet twojemu ojcu, jeżeli uda mu się wywinąć od Azkabanu.

Malfoy wyglądał jakby nad tym myślał. Powoli opuścił różdżkę i popatrzył podejrzliwie na Harry'ego.

— Co to za projekt?


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Plany**

- Cóż, powiedzmy, że chcę twojej pomocy w… nauce. – Wyszczerzył się Harry.

- Nauce. – Malfoy popatrzył na niego tępo. – Oferujesz znanym Śmierciożercom akceptację w ułożonej społeczności w zamian za… pomoc w zdaniu twoich OWTM-ów?

Harry parsknął rozbawiony. – Nie do końca. Moje wsparcie w zamian za dokładne przestudiowanie, powiedzmy, każdego tematu, który wybiorę aż do, oh, końca wojny. Jak to brzmi?

Malfoy skrzywił się.

- Potter, nie będę szpiegował mojego ojca ani nic podobnego!

- Oczywiście. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – To nawet może być częścią porozumienia: brak prób wyciągania informacji na temat wojny. Lepiej?

- A co z Granger? Dlaczego prosisz o pomoc akurat mnie?

- Na razie powiem tylko tyle, że uważam ciebie za bardziej odpowiednią osobę do podjęcia tego zadania. Nie zdradzę niczego więcej, dopóki się nie zgodzisz.

- Założę się, że Granger z przyjemnością usłyszała, że jestem lepszy od niej… - Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Tak się składa, że ani ona, ani Ron o tym nie wiedzą. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek oprócz nas się dowiedział.

- I jak to ma się udać, Potter? Od razu, gdy tylko ktoś nas zobaczy razem nie kłócących się, po całej szkole rozniosą się plotki. Planujesz zakradać się do biblioteki po godzinach? Czy może…?

- Słuchaj, Malfoy. Coś wymyślę. Jak na razie – Harry sprawdził czas – muszę iść, inaczej spóźnię się Zaklęcia. Może weźmiesz kilka dni na rozważenie mojej oferty i dasz swoją odpowiedź, kiedy uda mi się zorganizować kolejne prywatne spotkanie?

- Taki trud włożyłeś, by porozmawiać ze mną sam na sam i złożyć propozycję, a nawet nie pomyślałeś o najbardziej podstawowych… - Malfoy zadrwił.

- Malfoy, miałem teraz za dużo na głowie, żeby skupiać się na detalach organizowania spotkań z tobą, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiedziałem, czy w ogóle będą takowe do zaplanowania. Teraz, gdy wiem, że chociaż masz zamiar rozważyć moją ofertę, będę o tym myśleć. Wykombinuję coś na nasze kolejne zebranie. – Harry usunął zaklęcia, które umieścił na drzwiach i otworzył je. Dźwięki kroków i głosów dotarły z dołu korytarza.

Malfoy skrzywił się.

- Jeżeli jestem przez ciebie spóźniony, Potter…

oOOOo

Harry spoglądał jak Snape sunie poprzez pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu przy jakimś uczniu, by obrzucić go kąśliwą uwagą. Malfoy, oczywiście, dostał swoje zwyczajowe, nieznaczne skinienie głową - najlepszą snape'owską pochwałę, jaką można było otrzymać. Mistrz Eliksirów dotarł do końca jednego rzędu stanowisk pracy i skręcił gładko, by ruszyć kolejnym przejściem.

Eliksiry z poziomu OWTM-ów były dalekie od ulubionych zajęć Harry'ego. Teraz lubił je jeszcze mniej, kiedy na nowo rozważał swoje plany zostania Aurorem. Dawniej nie było niczego, co by bardziej chciał robić, jednak już od pewnego czasu, zwłaszcza przez ostatni rok, kwestionował swoją decyzję.

Harry zaczynał się robić poważnie zmęczony walką. Chociaż to nie bitwa z Voldemortem trudziła go najbardziej, gdyż zawsze mógł znaleźć energię, by z nim walczyć – Gryfona nakręcała wtedy złość. Pokonać Mrocznego Pana, ratować życia. To były powody, przez które myślał, że chce zostać Aurorem. Chronienie ludzi. Prawda była taka, że to użeranie się z Zakonem odbierało mu całą chęć do walki. Czuł, jakby musiał pojedynkować się z nimi o każdą możliwość podjęcia nawet najmniejszej, samodzielnej decyzji. (Raz awanturował się z ludźmi, których uważał za sprzymierzeńców, aby móc bez ich ingerencji wybrać swoje śniadanie. Gdyby wiedział, że to zacznie kłótnię, nigdy by nie wspomniał o tym, że ma ochotę na czekoladowe pączki.)

Harry zaczynał nawet podejrzewać, że został wmanipulowany w wybór swojej aurorskiej kariery. Zdecydowanie nie pierwszy raz byłby „prowadzony" w pewnym kierunku „dla swojego własnego dobra". Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do próbowania spełniania wszystkich oczekiwań ludzi, że zajęło mu trochę czasu zauważenie, jak Zakon to wykorzystywał.

Po prostu kolejny powód by zrealizować plan. Gdy Voldemort będzie martwy, Harry wykona swój obowiązek dla czarodziejskiego świata i jego życie będzie tylko jego i sam wybierze, co z nim zrobić. Oczywiście, nie miał jeszcze żadnego pomysłu, czym innym mógłby się zajmować niż byciem Aurorem, więc doszedł do wniosku, że jak na razie mógł równie dobrze zostać na Eliksirach.

- Co to jest, panie Potter? – Mroczny głos dochodzący prosto zza Harry'ego spowodował, że jego serce na chwilę przestało bić, a następnie zaczęło szybko tłuc. Gryfon popatrzył w dół na limonową mieszaninę w jego kociołku, która wytwarzała jasny, błękitny dymek.

- To jest, uh… - Harry zmrużył oczy, patrząc na tablicę i próbując zobaczyć nazwę eliksiru, który miał domniemanie uwarzyć.

- Nie wydaje mi się, panie Potter. Gdybyś pracował nad tym samym eliksirem, co reszta klasy, mieszanka byłaby ciemnoniebieska z lawendowym oparem. – Snape usunął eliksir Harry'ego machnięciem różdżki. – Brak oceny z dzisiejszej lekcji, Potter. I pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za brak uwagi.

Harry wysłał za Snape'em ponure spojrzenie, gdy ten przesunął się dalej. _Tak __właściwie, __to __jak, __do __cholery, __on __się __tak __przemieszcza? __On __tak __jakby__… __sunie__… __i __nigdy __nie __wykonuje __żadnego __dźwięku! __To __nie __może __być __naturalne._ Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami na współczujący wzrok, który Ron rzucił mu zza pleców Snape'a.

oOOOo

Harry zamierzał czekać tylko parę dni przed ponownym spotkaniem z Malfoy'em. Niestety, jedynymi zajęciami, które mieli razem były eliksiry i nie było mowy, by Harry zaryzykował przekazanie notki Draconowi pod nosem Snape'a. Dopiero ponad tydzień później, Potter miał w końcu okazję zorganizować spotkanie. Zbliżało się Halloween, a tuż przed nim wyprawa do Hogsmeade, więc uczniowie byli podekscytowani i, co ważniejsze dla Harry'ego, raczej rozproszeni. Zaskakująco łatwym okazało się wciśnięcie kartki w dłoń Malfoy'a, gdy pewnego wieczoru Gryfon udawał, że wpadł na niego w drodze na kolację.

Siedząc w Trzech Miotłach, trzy dni przed Halloween, Harry dyskretnie sprawdził czas. Zostało go mało, a nie znalazł jeszcze okazji do ucieczki od Rona i Hermiony. I jeżeli będzie musiał jeszcze przez jedną minutę słuchać Krukonek siedzących za nim i narzekających na swoich chłopaków, zacznie rzucać klątwami w ludzi.

- I wtedy on po prostu odszedł!

_Sama __powiedziałaś __mu, __by __poszedł __i __zostawił __cię __w __spokoju. __Czego __oczekiwałaś?_

- Cóż, chociaż nie wysłał swojej byłej kwiatów.

- Nie mówisz serio!

_Była __w __szpitalu, __ponieważ __jego __kociołek __eksplodował!_

Harry został odciągnięty od swoich cichych docinków do konwersacji Krukonek, gdy Hermiona wstała od stołu i sobie poszła.

- Gdzie ona idzie?

- Ginny chciała z nią o czymś porozmawiać. Powiedziała, że będzie z powrotem za minutę. Doprawdy, jestem po prostu wdzięczny za przerwę w słuchaniu o głupich OWTM-ach.

Komentarz jednej z Krukonek podsunął Harry'emu pomysł.

- Wiesz, Ron, ty i Hermiona nie mieliście zbyt dużo czasu sam na sam w tym roku. Może, gdybyście byli tylko we dwoje, mógłbyś sprawić, że przez jakiś czas przestałaby gadać o OWTM-ach. – Potter wyszczerzył się.

Ron się zarumienił i jęknął.

- Mówię poważnie, Ron. Słuchaj, co powiesz na to, żebym poszedł trochę wcześniej? – Harry zobaczył Hermionę wracającą do ich stolika i szybko wstał. – Idzie tu. Po prostu powiedz jej, że byłem, um, zmęczony albo coś takiego.

Zanim Ron cokolwiek odpowiedział, Harry wstał i szybko wyszedł przez drzwi, upewniając się, że uniknął Hermiony. Gdy Potter pospieszył z powrotem do Hogwartu, był wdzięczny, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół wreszcie zeszła się pod koniec ostatniego roku szkolnego. Harry sprawdził ponownie czas i po rozejrzeniu się, czy nikt nie patrzy, zaczął biec.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Umowa**

Harry spieszył w dół korytarza. _Zacznie __narzekać, __gdy __tylko __przejdę __przez __drzwi. __Po __tych __Krukonkach __będzie __miał __szczęście, __jeśli __nie __przeklnę __go __za __jęczenie._ Harry ledwo łapał oddech, kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce spotkania.

— Przez ciebie ominęło mnie wyjście do Hogsmeade i w dodatku nie zjawiasz się na czas. Doprawdy, Potter, można by pomyśleć…

Harry zamknął oczy i próbował zignorować Malfoya, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak trudno będzie go namówić do pomocy, jeśli go przeklnie.

— Miałem problem z wywinięciem się Ronowi i Hermionie — powiedział, obracając się do drzwi, by nałożyć na nie wyciszające i blokujące zaklęcie. Po czym, ignorując drwiący uśmieszek Malfoya, rozglądnął się dookoła, aby upewnić się, że są sami. Dla bezpieczeństwa użył kilku czarów wykrywających obecność niepożądanych osób, których nauczył się przez wakacje. Kiedy skończył, Ślizgon był już spokojny i tylko dąsał się z powodu bycia ignorowanym. Nie mógł jednak ukryć swojego rosnącego zainteresowania, widząc poczynania Gryfona.

— Dobra, Potter. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

— Powiedziałem ci. Do czasu aż zgodzisz mi się pomóc, więcej ze mnie nie wyciągniesz. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą przeszłość, znalazłem zaklęcie, które zwiąże nas umową, dzięki czemu obaj będziemy pewni, że każdy z nas wypełni jej warunki. Upewniłem się, że można zmieniać fragmenty kontraktu, aczkolwiek obaj musimy się na nie zgodzić, żeby nie utknąć z układem, który ostatecznie żadnemu z nas nie będzie pasował.

Malfoy się skrzywił.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę ci wykonać na mnie jakiś rodzaj wiążącej magii, to jesteś jeszcze bardziej szalony niż myślałem.

— Słuchaj, wiem, że nie masz żadnego powodu, by mi ufać. To dlatego przyniosłem… to! — Harry poszperał w swojej torbie, po którą pobiegł do wieży Gryffindoru po powrocie z Hogsmeade, i wyciągnął starą, zniszczoną książkę. — I nie masz się czym martwić. Aby zaklęcie zadziałało, musimy obaj rzucić jego wiążącą część. Tylko to pozwoli nam na zmiany w porozumieniu, gdy się na nie zgodzimy. — Harry otworzył wolumin na stronie, którą zaznaczył zakładką i położył go na jednej z ławek. Skinął na Malfoya, żeby do niego dołączył. — Zaklęcie nie wydaje się takie skomplikowane. Myślę, że damy radę.

Malfoy nachylił się nad księgą i zmarszczył brwi, czytając.

— Potter, ten urok wymaga pisemnej umowy.

— Którą przyniosłem ze sobą. Oczywiście, znając ciebie, przyniosłem też dodatkowy pergamin i atrament, w razie gdybyś chciał cokolwiek zmienić.

Po kilku minutach kłótni — całkiem potulnej jak na nich — mieli przed sobą spisany układ.

_Umowa pomiędzy Draco Malfoyem i Harrym Potterem:_

_Do zakończenia wojny Draco Malfoy zobowiązuje się pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi w nauce na tematy, które Harry Potter wybierze. Jednakże żaden z nich nie będzie próbował wyciągnąć od drugiego informacji dotyczących działań wojennych._

_Pod warunkiem, że Draco Malfoy nie będzie próbował zabić Harry'ego Pottera (i — o ile to możliwe — nie przyjmie Mrocznego Znaku), to po wojnie — jeżeli ją wygra — Harry Potter zobowiązuje się pomóc rodzinie Malfoyów w ponownym uzyskaniu akceptacji społeczeństwa i odzyskaniu części szacunku, jakim szczycili się przed wojną. Obejmuje to również pomoc w uchronieniu Lucjusza Malfoya przed Azkabanem._

_Szczegóły tego porozumienia i działań podjętych w celu realizacji niniejszej umowy pozostaną ściśle pomiędzy obiema zainteresowanymi stronami na miarę ich możliwości. _

Harry widział, że Malfoy był zszokowany jego zgodą na chronienie Lucjusza przed więzieniem. Ale uznał, że jeżeli był on szpiegiem, podobnie jak Snape, to zasługiwał na wolność. Ponadto z tego, co wiedział na temat tej rodziny, wywnioskował, iż mężczyzna już teraz podejmował odpowiednie kroki, by uniknąć później Azkabanu.

Harry ponownie przeczytał umowę. Była ona na tyle korzystna dla Draco — zwłaszcza punkt odnośnie jego ojca — że Ślizgon nie będzie w stanie jej się oprzeć. Jeśli chodziło o niego, to skoro inni mogli planować użycie po wojnie sławy Złotego Chłopca, to on nie widział powodu, dla którego nie mógłby wykorzystać niechcianej popularności do własnych celów. Wiedział, że przez pewien czas nie będzie mógł się uwolnić od dziennikarzy i wystąpień publicznych. _Może __być __warto __pogodzić __się __z __Malfoyami, __żeby __zobaczyć __reakcję __ludzi __na __moją __znajomość __z __nimi. __Przynajmniej żadna__z __imprez, __na __którą __pójdę __z __tą __rodzinką __nie __będzie __nudna._

— To jak, Malfoy. Jesteś gotowy na następny krok?

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego podejrzliwie.

— Jaki jest haczyk, Potter? Zgadzasz się na tak wiele jedynie za pomoc w nauce.

— Nie wziąłeś pod uwagę tego, że nie określiłem, w czym dokładnie będziesz mnie szkolił. Jeśli chcesz, to przeczytaj umowę jeszcze raz. Pomogłeś ją napisać, pamiętasz? Podpiszemy kontrakt i będziemy zobowiązani dokładnie do tego, co zawiera. Warunki mogą być zmienione tylko wtedy, gdy obaj się na to zgodzimy.

Malfoy patrzył na Gryfona przez kilka chwil, zanim podjął decyzję. Obrócił się i wskazał różdżką na arkusz z umową.

— _Redimio __mihi __ut __is __concencio._

Z końca różdżki wychynął krótki, błękitny płomień, tworząc jej przedłużenie. Ślizgon dotknął nim pergaminu i szybko napisał swoje nazwisko. Gdy skończył, wyglądało to jakby podpis został wypalony. Cofnął się i Harry podszedł, by powtórzyć proces — niedbałe bazgroły Gryfona pojawiły się obok eleganckiego pisma Malfoya.

Gdy Potter się odsunął, pergamin zaczął się jarzyć. Patrzyli jak nagle podzielił się na dwie kopie, które następnie zwinęły się i opasała je jaskrawa, niebieska wstążka. Gdy rulony uniosły się nieco nad ławkę, pojawił się kolejny błysk błękitnego światła i na obu wstęgach ukazała się pieczęć. Po tym zdarzeniu rolki pergaminu skierowały się w stronę nastolatków. Zanim któryś z nich się poruszył, obaj zostali uderzeni przez nie w pierś, a po kolejnym jasnym rozbłysku światła zniknęły w ich ciałach.

— Co to, do diabła, było, Potter? Ta głupia książka nic nie mówiła o… o pergaminie… wchodzącym w nas w ten sposób!

— Uspokój się. Księga mówiła o tym, że obaj zostaniemy zobowiązani do umowy. Poza tym, naprawdę zrobiło ci to jakąś krzywdę? — Harry sprawdził czas i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nakłonienie Malfoya do zgody na wiążące zaklęcie i negocjacje szczegółów kontraktu nie zajęło tak dużo czasu, jak się spodziewał. Oznaczało to, że nie musieli się śpieszyć z powrotem. Większość uczniów wciąż była w Hogsmeade.

— Potter, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że choćbym przyjął Mroczny Znak, wciąż będziesz musiał zrealizować swoją część umowy? Nawet byłeś tym, który to sformułował. — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Tak, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś wystarczająco próżny, by zrobić wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby uniknąć utkwienia z takim ohydnym tatuażem. — Harry wyszczerzył się do Draco, gdy ten posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Dobra, Potter, co może być dla Ciebie tak bardzo ważne, że obiecałeś mi w zamian tak wiele? — Uśmieszek Malfoya powrócił. — Chcesz, żebym uczył cię czarnej magii, prawda?

To dlatego Ślizgon nie opierał się zbyt długo. Wydedukował, że Harry chciał od niego właśnie tego.

— Tak się składa, że nie. Chcę, byś nauczył mnie czegoś, czego użyję po wojnie.

— Co? — Draco wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Miałeś rację. „Pomoc w nauce" tak naprawdę znaczy „uczyć mnie".

— Więc… czego chcesz, żebym cię nauczył? — Malfoy chciał kontynuować, ale obaj poczuli ciepłe, mrowiące uczucie w piersiach. — Co to, do diabła, było, Potter?

— Myślę, że to liczyło się jako obopólna zgoda na dodanie nauczania do umowy. — Jak tylko Harry to powiedział, przed każdym z nich pojawiła się przeźroczysta kopia układu. Patrzyli jak zapis zmienił się, dodając nauczanie jako jeden z obowiązków Ślizgona. Gdy pergaminy znikły, Draco spiorunował Pottera wzrokiem. Już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, ale Gryfon szybko mu to udaremnił, chcąc uniknąć zbliżającej się kłótni. — Daj spokój, Malfoy. Wciąż masz świetne warunki. Powiedz, że nie podpisałbyś tego, gdyby to było częścią oryginalnego kontraktu.

— Dobra, czego chcesz, żebym cię nauczył, Potter? — Draco zignorował jego uwagę.

— Czegoś, co może się okazać dla ciebie nie lada wyzwaniem, ale myślę, że jeżeli ktoś może to zrobić, to właśnie ty. — Harry wyszczerzył się i dokończył: — Chcę, byś nauczył mnie myśleć jak Ślizgon.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Początki**

— Chcesz, żebym, co zrobił? — Malfoy popatrzył na Harry'ego jakby ten stracił rozum. Ostatnio obdarzał Pottera tym spojrzeniem bardzo często.

— Chcę, byś nauczył mnie myśleć jak Ślizgon — Harry powtórzył powoli.

— Potter, to jest… jesteś krańcowym Gryfonem! Usiłowanie nauczenia ciebie myślenia po ślizgońsku będzie jak… jak… jak próbowanie edukować pierwszorocznego eliksirów z poziomu OWTM-ów!

— Więc to, że jesteś taki świetny w eliksirach dobrze wróży, prawda? — Harry westchnął, gdy nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. — Słuchaj, jest pełno uczniów, którzy przybywając po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu, nie wiedzą, jak być Ślizgonem. Uczą się tego dopiero po przydzieleniu ich do Slytherinu, prawda? Jesteś krańcowym Ślizgonem, więc kto mógłby być lepszy do szkolenia mnie, jak nie ty?

— Potter, nie możesz mówić poważnie!

— Jestem całkowicie poważny.

— Dlaczego chciałbyś umieć myśleć jak Ślizgon? Do czego mógłbyś to wykorzystać… Chcesz użyć tego w wojnie!

— Nie, powiedziałem ci już. To nie ma nic wspólnego z wojną. Potrzebuję się tego nauczyć do czegoś, co zaplanowałem zrobić _po_ wojnie.

— Czyli do czego?

— Myślisz, że ci powiem! — Harry potrząsnął głową. — To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Poza tym już się zgodziłeś, pamiętasz?

Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego przez pełną minutę, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Świetnie. — Znów patrzył na Harry'ego jakby ten był szalony.

— Dobrze. Teraz, skoro już się ze sobą zgodziliśmy, porozmawiajmy o tym, jak utrzymamy to w tajemnicy. Sądzę, że powinniśmy pod koniec każdego spotkania robić plany. Biorąc pod uwagę zajęcia, prace domowe i quidditch, nasze harmonogramy i tak będą wystarczająco napięte. Jeśli będziemy widywać się nieregularnie, o różnych porach dnia i w różnych miejscach, będzie znacznie trudniej przyłapać nas razem. Myślałem o spotkaniach co najmniej raz w tygodniu. A jeżeli będzie możliwe, to częściej. Jak sądzisz, na jak długo możesz się wyrwać, tak średnio?

Malfoy milczał podczas małej przemowy Harry'ego i nawet nie próbował przerwać. Wydawał się wciąż być w szoku.

— Nie wiem. Gdybyśmy spotykali się raz na tydzień, mógłbym dać radę tak na trzy, cztery godziny.

— Dobrze. Chcę przeznaczyć przynajmniej dwie godziny na każde spotkanie, jeśli będzie taka możliwość. Może być bezpieczniej spróbować widywać się rzadziej, ale na dłużej. Zobaczymy, jak nam to wyjdzie. — Po raz trzeci tego dnia, Harry sprawdził czas. — Powinniśmy chyba już wracać. Ustalmy kiedy następne spotkanie, gdzie i na jak długo?

Malfoy zdawał się w końcu otrząsnąć z szoku i na jego twarzy pojawił się jeden z jego zwyczajowych grymasów.

— Czwartek po kolacji. Na trzecim piętrze jest klasa, z której możemy skorzystać. Być może uda mi się wygospodarować czas do ciszy nocnej.

— Doskonale. Pasuje mi. Mam już pomysł, co powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie.

— Wciąż nie wiem, jak, do diabła, mam nauczyć _ciebie_ myślenia po ślizgońsku — powiedział Draco z niesmakiem.

— Cóż, masz czas do czwartku wieczorem, by coś wymyślić.

oOOOo

W czwartek wieczorem przy kolacji, Harry zastosował tę samą wymówkę, której użył, kiedy opuścił przyjaciół w Trzech Miotłach. Podczas gdy Hermiona znów była zajęta prywatną rozmową z Ginny, zasugerował kumplowi, że zniknie i uciekł, zostawiając zarumienionego i jąkającego się Rona, zanim dziewczyna zdołała obrócić się i go zatrzymać. Po dotarciu do klasy na trzecim piętrze, zastał Draco Malfoya chodzącego tam i z powrotem przed tablicą. Gdy Ślizgon zatrzymał się, żeby spiorunować Gryfona wzrokiem, Harry odwrócił się i rzucił zaklęcia na drzwi oraz kilka szybkich wykrywających na pomieszczenie.

— Dobra, Potter. Jeżeli jesteś tego pewny, będziesz musiał uważać. — Malfoy znów zaczął chodzić. Harry przeszedł do ławki w pierwszym rzędzie i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni szaty. Draco zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył trzymany przez Pottera przedmiot. — Co to jest?

— Mugolski zeszyt. Przyniosłem też mugolski długopis. Pomyślałem, że to będzie łatwiejsze, niż używanie pióra i pergaminu. Zaczarowałem je tak, by nikt oprócz mnie nie mógł tego czytać.

— Zeszyt? — zaszydził Malfoy.

— Poproś pierwszorocznego, żeby zrobił eliksir z poziomu OWTM-ów bez notatek, a uzyskasz eksplodujący kociołek — zażartował Harry.

— Doprawdy, Potter. Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru brać tego na poważnie…

— Malfoy, przyniosłem zeszyt, ponieważ _traktuję_ to serio. — Harry pozwolił sobie na pokazanie swojej determinacji. Ślizgon wydawał się być wstrząśnięty tym, jak bardzo Gryfon był zdecydowany.

— Dobra. Zacznijmy więc. — Draco wznowił chodzenie i zaczął… _wykładać_. W pewnym momencie skorzystał nawet z tablicy.

Harry był zdziwiony, że temat okazał się być niesamowicie interesujący. Myślał, że… lekcja… to będzie coś jak skrzyżowanie polityki z książką, o której opowiedziała mu Hermiona — nosiła tytuł "Sztuka wojny" — i porcją poważnego aktorstwa.

Zadawał wiele pytań i Malfoy wyglądał na zaskoczonego niektórymi z nich, jak również zrozumieniem przez Pottera części zagadnień, które Ślizgon nazywał podstawami. Natomiast Harry ze swojej strony był zdumiony tym, że już wcześniej domyślał się pewnych rzeczy, o których mówił Malfoy i rozumiał je, dzięki swoim ostatnim zmaganiom z Voldemortem i Zakonem.

Chłopcy byli tak zaabsorbowani lekcją, że ledwo zdążyli dotrzeć do swoich dormitoriów przed ciszą nocną. Chociaż żaden z nich nie chciał tego przyznać, to obaj uznali czas spędzony razem za bardzo przyjemny. Oczywiście, będąc tym kim byli, bardzo uważali, by ten drugi nie odkrył tego małego faktu.

oOOOo

W ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni Harry i Draco umówili się kilkanaście razy. Odkryli nawet, że czasem łatwiej było im się widywać o wcześniejszych porach — udało im się spotkać dwa razy po śniadaniu, gdy obaj poszli na nie wcześniej. Wtedy też zdecydowali, że gdy pogoda będzie ładna, wyjdą na zewnątrz. Postanowili — skoro niewielu uczniów było na nogach tak wcześnie — zrobić poranne spotkania stałymi. Chociaż wciąż byli ostrożni i zmieniali miejsce lekcji. W zależności od tego, jak wcześnie skończyli śniadanie, mogli wykorzystać dwie lub trzy godziny na naukę ślizgoństwa.

Harry szybko zapełnił pierwszy zeszyt i rozpoczął drugi. Szokujące, że efektem ubocznym ich spotkań było wyciszenie antagonizmu pomiędzy nimi. Nadal dość często się kłócili, jednak wzajemne obrażanie się zostało złagodzone do ostrego rodzaju dokuczania sobie. Nie żeby ktokolwiek z zewnątrz patrząc na nich, mógł zauważyć różnicę.

Widywali się wystarczająco często, by poruszać także inne tematy. Czasami rozmawiali nawet o pracach domowych. Po pierwszym razie, gdy zakończyli spotkanie, pomagając sobie uczyć się do testu, Malfoy dokuczał Harry'emu, że ten tak naprawdę zawarł umowę tylko po to, żeby uzyskać pomoc w zdaniu OWTM-ów.

Jednak ta sytuacja wciąż była zbyt niestabilna dla każdego z chłopców, aby uznać obecną formę ich relacji za przyjaźń. Między nimi zbyt wiele się zdarzyło, by tak szybko dotrzeć do tego punktu. Obaj odmawiali myślenia o tym, czym stanie się ich znajomość, jeżeli te zmiany będą postępować.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Odkrycia**

— Hej, Malfoy.

— Co tam, Potter?

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać? — Malfoy podniósł wzrok znad eseju z transmutacji, który pisał. Popatrzył na Harry'ego i uniósł brew. — Cóż, wiem, że to nie mój interes, ale… tak się zastanawiałem. Jak ty to robisz?

— To znaczy, co?

— No, mam na myśli, jak sobie radzisz z tym całym zaaranżowanym małżeństwem? Nie wkurza cię, że mimo iż nie możesz znieść Parkinson i tak oczekuje się od ciebie, że ją poślubisz?

— Do moich obowiązków należy spłodzenie dziedzica i kontynuowanie linii Malfoyów. — Draco miał na twarzy chłodną maskę, którą Harry widywał coraz rzadziej, w miarę jak się spotykali.

— I nie możesz tego zrobić kiedy zechcesz? Z kimś kogo kochasz albo chociaż lubisz?

— Pewne rzeczy są ode mnie wymagane. — Malfoy wrócił do swojej książki, sugerując, że uważa rozmowę za zakończoną.

— To nie jest odpowiedź.

— Nie zrozumiałbyś tego, Potter. Nie masz rodziny, która ciągle cię naciska i ma wobec ciebie oczekiwania. — Ślizgon teraz stał i krzyczał.

— Mogę nie mieć rodziny, ale wiem, jak to jest, gdy ludzie wywierają na tobie presję… — Draco wykrzywił się na to drwiąco i Harry zerwał się, wrzeszcząc. — Tak, nie mam rodziny, ale mam cały pieprzony, czarodziejski świat! Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego o to zapytałem, Malfoy? Chcesz wiedzieć, czego się ode _mnie_ oczekuje? _Po__tym, __jak __zabiję __Voldemorta?_ Mam być dobrym, małym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i być _ikoną_! Po wojnie muszę dać ludziom nadzieję. Muszę _poślubić __kogoś __wybranego __dla __mnie, __być __dobrym, __małym __Wybawcą __i __paradować __jak __jakiś__… _ — Harry przerwał, ciężko oddychając. Nie planował powiedzieć Malfoyowi o głupim planie Zakonu.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Draco był prawdziwie zmieszany. — Kto zmusza cię do małżeństwa? Przecież nikt ci z rodziny nie został.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Nie, nie posiadam rodziny. Jednak mam tak zwanych sprzymierzeńców, którzy myślą, że mają pełne prawo, by kontrolować moje życie. — Harry usiadł i udał, że wrócił do pracy. Po chwili Malfoy poszedł w jego ślady. Kilka minut później odezwał się, nie patrząc na Gryfona.

— Tak, to wkurwia, Potter. Ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.

— Nie wygląda na to, abym i ja mógł. Istnieje jakieś idiotyczne, archaiczne, czarodziejskie prawo, które zamierzają wykorzystać. Dopóki nie skończę dwudziestu lat i jestem kawalerem, również nie mam żadnego wyboru.

oOOOo

Harry idąc zamyślony korytarzem, w roztargnieniu skręcił w boczne przejście. Dopiero kilka minut później zorientował się, że był daleko od miejsca, do którego zmierzał. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując dowiedzieć się, gdzie się znajduje, gdy usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Podążając za nim do źródła, stanął jak wryty. Obserwował przez kilka minut parę kochanków, zanim otrząsnął się z szoku na tyle, by uzmysłowić sobie, że naruszał ich prywatność. Odwrócił się szybko i cicho odszedł. Jak tylko znalazł się z powrotem w znajomym otoczeniu, zatrzymał się, by spróbować opanować emocje. Miał wrażenie, że długo nie zapomni tej sceny, ale nie potrafił dokładnie zdefiniować uczucia, które ona w nim wzbudziła.

oOOOo

Harry i Draco siedzieli pod drzewem. Zdecydowali się opuścić drugie śniadanie i skończyć swoje ostatnie eseje przed egzaminami, które czekały ich w przyszłym tygodniu. Harry próbował napisać wypracowanie z Eliksirów, podczas gdy Draco pracował nad zadaniem z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. To było dziwne, ale obaj odkryli, że razem uczyło się im całkiem dobrze.

Hermiona i Ron zaczynali się martwić o przyjaciela. Kiedyś, gdy odrabiał lekcje z Ronem, zazwyczaj czekali do ostatniej chwili, a potem Hermiona czytała ich wypociny i je poprawiała. Odkąd Harry i Draco zaczęli się razem uczyć — co zdarzyło się przypadkiem — Gryfon przestał odkładać pisanie esejów i dlatego miał czas, by powtórnie je przeczytać i nanieść poprawki. Dzięki temu, jego oceny nieco się poprawiły, co z kolei pozwoliło mu powstrzymać przyjaciół przed zrobieniem czegoś drastycznego — jak pójście do Dumbledore'a — z jego nowym zwyczajem spędzania tak dużej ilości czasu w samotności.

Harry w końcu musiał zmierzyć się z Hermioną w sprawie wymówki dawania jej i Ronowi czasu sam na sam. Gryfon przypuszczał, że lekcje ślizgońskiego zachowania przynosiły efekty, ponieważ dziewczyna zarumieniła się i podziękowała mu, zanim oznajmiła, że nie chce, by czuł się osamotniony. Na szczęście, dzięki jego podwyższonym ocenom nie mogła wypomnieć mu, że uczy się bez nich. Harry'emu udało się przekonać ją, że lepiej się koncentrował, gdy był sam niż wtedy, gdy odrabiał zadania z Ronem. Mimo wszystko po tej konfrontacji upewnił się, że przebywał więcej czasu z dwójką swoich przyjaciół. To zazwyczaj oznaczało spędzanie popołudni w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, z często przyłączającą się do nich Ginny. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to był sposób Hermiony na to, by nie czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu.

Jeżeli chodziło o Draco Malfoya, odkrył on, że przy Potterze nie musiał martwić się o zwyczajowe ślizgońskie gierki typu, kto jest zdolniejszy, które towarzyszyły Ślizgonom przy pomaganiu w lekcjach. Nie musiał się również niepokoić o to, że sesja nauczania zmieni się w rywalizację. A po kilku spotkaniach z Gryfonem stwierdził, że bezpodstawne były obawy, iż prosząc o pomoc, okaże słabość.

Wszystko to złożyło się na ich obecną sytuację.

— Ale dlaczego zawracać sobie głowę zaklęciem tarczy, Potter? Mógłbyś z łatwością użyć szybszego ofensywnego zaklęcia, żeby…

— Tak, można by. Ale to nie jest sensem tego fragmentu.

Byli tak bardzo skupieni na dyskusji, że o tym, iż nie są już sami, zorientowali się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszeli za plecami zaskoczoną wypowiedź.

— Co, do diabła? Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy?

Obrócili się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć wpatrującego się w nich w szoku Antoniego Goldsteina, prefekta Ravenclawu.

— Hej, Antoni. Nie zamierzasz o tym wspominać, prawda? I bez tego już wystarczająco ciężko było przekupić Malfoya, żeby pomógł mi z Eliksirami. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuował korepetycji, gdy to się rozejdzie po szkole. — Harry uniósł swój esej ze wspomnianego przedmiotu i popatrzył błagająco na chłopaka. Draco tylko sztyletował Krukona wzrokiem.

— Uch, pewnie, Harry. Nie ma sprawy. — Goldstein uniósł dłonie, jakby próbując się osłonić przed atakiem i zaczął się szybko wycofywać, następnie odwrócił się i praktycznie uciekł.

— To było najlepsze, co mogłeś wymyślić, Potter? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przed kolacją, będzie to na językach całej szkoły!

— Cóż, nie zauważyłem, żebyś wyskoczył z czymś lepszym! Poza tym, to da nam wymówkę , kiedy będziemy widziani razem. Myślę, że i tak by nas w końcu nakryli.

— Nawet jeżeli udałoby ci się przekonać ludzi do uwierzenia w _to_ kłamstwo, co z twoją obecną oceną z Eliksirów jest mało prawdopodobne, to nikt nigdy nie uwierzy, że zgodziłbym się pomóc Harry'emu Potterowi!

— Dobra, więc postaram się trochę bardziej na zajęciach, ty możesz pomóc mi ciut więcej, niż tylko okazyjnie sprawdzać fakty w moich esejach z Eliksirów i podniosę swoje oceny.

— To wciąż nie tłumaczy, dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc!

— Och, daj spokój. Po prostu powiedz innym Ślizgonom, że to jest diaboliczny plan zdobycia zaufania Pottera, byś mógł dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które mógłbyś wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. A Potter, będąc Gryfonem, był oczywiście wystarczająco głupi, żeby złapać się na twój akt pod tytułem „zostawmy przeszłość za sobą i zostańmy przyjaciółmi". Zjedzą ci to z ręki, zwłaszcza z malfoyowym talentem w dobieraniu słów. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

Draco popatrzył na chłopaka z podziwem.

— Wiesz, mimo wszystko mógłbyś być niezłym Ślizgonem. I jestem cholernie dobrym nauczycielem, jeżeli nauczyłem gryfońskiego Złotego Chłopca być tak bardzo ślizgońskim.

Harry prychnął z rozbawieniem na standardową arogancję Draco.

— Lepiej już pójdę. Muszę powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie moją własną wersję wydarzeń, zanim usłyszą ją od kogoś innego.

— To się nazywa kontrola wydarzeń, Potter. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością i również zebrał swoje rzeczy. — Bardzo przydatny ślizgoński talent.

oOOOo

Gdy Harry spieszył w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, by znaleźć swoich przyjaciół, zastanawiał się, jak, do diabła, miał im to wszystko wyjaśnić.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Wyjaśnienia**

Harry dotarł do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i rozejrzał się wokół, szukając przyjaciół. Dyszał, próbując złapać oddech. Nie widząc ich, przypomniał sobie, że przecież spotkał się z Draco w czasie drugiego śniadania. Najprawdopodobniej byli na lekcji, a on zapewne (sprawdził czas), tak, był spóźniony na Zaklęcia. Jęknął.

— Harry? Coś nie tak?

Chłopak obrócił się i zobaczył Ginny patrzącą na niego ponad oparciem fotela.

— Szukałem Rona i Hermiony. Chciałem im o czymś powiedzieć, zanim usłyszą o tym od kogoś innego. Zupełnie zapomniałem, która godzina. — Harry znów jęknął. — I teraz, nawet jeżeli będę biegł całą drogę, to i tak nie uda mi się dotrzeć do klasy na czas.

— Cóż, więc nie ma sensu, byś biegł tylko po to, żeby zaraz tutaj wrócić. — Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się do niego. — Dlaczego nie poczekasz ze mną? I tak chciałam porozmawiać z Hermioną.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że może to zrobić. Mógł wykorzystać dodatkowy czas, by wymyślić, co powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie. — Dobra. Czego się uczysz?

— Zaklęć. Chcesz mi pomóc?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Pewnie.

oOOOo

— Harry! Gdzie się podziewałeś? Dlaczego nie byłeś na lekcji? — Chłopak odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia i zobaczył, że Ron i Hermiona weszli do pokoju wspólnego.

— Taa, i nie uwierzysz w plotki, które krążą o tobie i _Malfoyu_. Słyszałem, jak Terry Boot mówił Erniemu Macmillanowi, że Antoni Goldstein nakrył cię na gorącym pocałunku z Malfoyem. Później usłyszałem, jak siostra Parvati mówiła jej, że chodzicie ze sobą już od miesięcy. — Ron wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. — Niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek chciał całować fretkę.

— Dlaczego ludzie są na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w tak idiotyczne plotki, to nie mieści mi się w głowie. — Hermiona podeszła i usiadła w fotelu, który zajmowała wcześniej Ginny.

Weasleyówna, siedząc teraz obok Harry'ego na sofie, popatrzyła na chłopaka z przerażeniem.

— Ginny, wiem, co myślisz. Te informacje _nie_ są prawdziwe. Dlatego właśnie chciałem porozmawiać z nimi, zanim dotrą do nich pogłoski. Wiesz, jakie są plotki. — Harry wysyczał do dziewczyny, która wyglądała, jakby jej znacznie ulżyło. Odwrócił się do dwójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

— Więc, Harry, dlaczego nie byłeś na lekcji? — Hermiona miała dziwny wyraz twarzy, obserwując Harry'ego szepczącego do Ginny. Gryfon nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział to spojrzenie i zastanawiał się, co ono znaczyło.

— Tak się składa, że opuściłem drugie śniadanie i zapomniałem która godzina. Zanim się zorientowałem, było już za późno, bym zdążył na zajęcia. — Harry przez chwilę rozważał przemilczenie sytuacji z Malfoyem i pozwolenie przyjaciołom, by myśleli, że to wszystko tylko głupie plotki, ale powiedział już Ginny, więc… Westchnął. — A właściwie, to przyszedłem tutaj, szukając was i straciłem poczucie czasu.

— Szukałeś nas? Po co? — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Cóż, um, jeżeli chodzi o te plotki o Malfoyu… — _Cholera, __wciąż __nie __wiem, __co __im __powiedzieć!_ Harry walczył, by powstrzymać narastającą panikę.

— Na Merlina, Harry! Powiedz mi, że to kłamstwa! — Ron był przerażony, a jego skóra przybrała odcień zieleni, który strasznie gryzł się z kolorem włosów.

— Tak, to wszystko nieprawda. — Mózg nastolatka pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując wymyślić jakieś akceptowalne wytłumaczenie.

— Harry, co się dzieje?

Hermiona wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, co źle wróżyło dla Harry'ego. Przyjaciółka nie przestanie go przesłuchiwać, dopóki nie uzyska satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Zajęczał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Uczyłem się z Malfoyem — wymamrotał.

— CO TAKIEGO?

Skrzywił się, gdy pozostała trójka krzyknęła jednocześnie.

— Harry, o czym ty myślałeś? Wiesz, że nie możesz mu ufać! I nienawidzicie się. Dlaczego miałbyś spędzać z nim czas?

Gryfon znów się skrzywił, słysząc pytania Hermiony.

— Zostawiałeś nas dla _Malfoya_?

Harry wyglądnął spomiędzy palców i popatrzył na Rona. Jego twarz była zarumieniona i chłopak wyglądał na wściekłego. W końcu opuścił dłonie.

— Nie, nie _zostawiłem_ was. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu!

— Taa, cóż, kiedyś robiłeś zadania domowe ze mną, a teraz odrabiasz je z fretką!

— Daj spokój, Ron! To się zaczęło przypadkiem! A później, cóż… I widzisz, obaj dostajemy lepsze oceny, prawda? Mam na myśli, że to nie jest aż takie zabawne, jak odrabianie lekcji z tobą, ale, cóż, w tym roku są OWTM-y i… — Panika, którą Harry próbował powstrzymać, znowu zaczęła przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Zwrócił się do przyjaciółki, mając nadzieję, że będzie bardziej wyrozumiała na takie tłumaczenie. — Rozumiesz, prawda, Hermono?

— Cóż, Harry… — Przygryzła wargę. Wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy respektowaniem jego pragnienia dobrych ocen a martwieniem się tym, w jaki sposób je zdobywa. — Ale, Harry, nie możesz ufać Malfoyowi!

— Słuchaj, Hermiono. Przysięgam, że nie rozmawiamy o niczym powiązanym z wojną. Ani razu nie próbował wyciągnąć ze mnie informacji na jej temat. My… my mamy coś w stylu porozumienia.

— Porozumienie? Jakiego rodzaju porozumienie? — Dziewczyna patrzyła podejrzliwie, co nie było zamiarem Harry'ego.

— Cóż, po prostu, wiesz… coś w stylu czasowego pokoju.

— Harry, fretka był tak samo wkurzający i obraźliwy jak zawsze!

— On ma rację. A tak właściwie, to jak zaczęliście się razem uczyć?

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy coś! I cóż... nie jestem pewien, jak to się zaczęło. Chyba kłótnią, a następne, co pamiętam, to już wspólna nauka. To było dziwne, zwłaszcza gdy znów się zdarzyło. Ale wtedy moje oceny zaczęły rosnąć i udało nam się nie pozabijać i… cóż, pomyślałem, dlaczego nie? To znaczy, wy dwoje potrzebowaliście trochę czasu na osobności, a to _jest_ rok, w którym zdajemy OWTM-y i… — Wiedział, że papla co mu ślina na język przyniesie, ale miał nadzieję, że brzmiał bardziej obronnie niż spanikowanie.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy do tego doszło, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęło chodzić o coś więcej, niż tylko ochronę jego planu. Mówiąc uczciwie, nie chciał rezygnować ze spotkań z Malfoyem. Nie kłamał, gdy powiedział, że nie byli przyjaciółmi i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będą nimi tak, jak on z Ronem i Hermioną, ale odkrył, że lubił te ich ostre wzajemne dokuczanie i słowne zapasy.

Niewiarygodne, ale z czasem stwierdził, że łatwiej było mu prowadzić poważną dyskusję z Draco niż z Hermioną czy Ronem. Zdecydowanie nie mógł powiedzieć, że się sobie zwierzali, ale odkąd wspomniał o głupim planie Zakonu, przedyskutowali kilka poważnych tematów.

Dla Harry'ego było ulgą móc konwersować na poważny temat i otrzymać dojrzałą odpowiedź, bez potrzeby martwienia się wybuchami gniewu lub przejmowaniem się tym, że osoba, z którą rozmawia zacznie się o niego bać i pobiegnie, by powiedzieć wszystko, o czym rozmawiali, Dumbledore'owi.

Harry podejrzewał, że Draco doceniał możliwość wymienienia poglądów z kimś, kto nie próbował wyciągnąć od niego informacji, by móc użyć ich przeciwko niemu.

Tak, to była dziwna znajomość, ale Harry ją lubił i miał silne podejrzenia, że Draco podzielał jego uczucia.

— Dajcie spokój. Czy to naprawdę takie zaskakujące, że Harry niczego wcześniej nie powiedział, skoro obawiał się, iż właśnie tak zareagujecie? Nie słyszeliście? Tylko się uczą! Nie stali się nagle przyjaciółmi. Znacie Harry'ego wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nie zaryzykowałby życia innych ludzi, wyjawiając informacje na temat wojny.

Hermiona i Ron kłócili się jeszcze przez chwilę, a Ginny go broniła, za co Harry był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Sprzeczka skończyła się dopiero, gdy nadszedł czas obiadu. Kiedy Ron i Hermiona wyszli z pokoju wspólnego, rozmawiając ze sobą o przyjacielu, Harry pod wpływem impulsu objął Ginny ramieniem i lekko przytulił.

— Dzięki, Gin. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to doceniam.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Nie ma sprawy. Wyglądałeś jakbyś naprawdę potrzebował wsparcia.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął Weasleyównę jeszcze raz, zanim ją puścił, by podążyć za Ronem i Hermioną. Jednak jego przyjaciele byli już za daleko i chłopak ostatecznie poszedł na obiad z Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Podejrzenia**

Ostatnia lekcja Eliksirów przed egzaminami była dla Harry'ego źródłem sporego napięcia. Próbując trzymać się obietnicy danej Draco o poprawie swoich ocen, Harry skoncentrował całą uwagę na eliksirze, nad którym pracowała klasa. Jego mikstura wyglądała całkiem dobrze. Gdy osiągnął moment, w którym mógł zostawić eliksir bez nadzoru, by ten przez dziesięć minut warzył się na wolnym ogniu, zrobił sobie przerwę. Odwrócił się, chcąc sprawdzić postępy Rona i odkrył, że rudzielec wciąż jest na etapie przygotowywania składników. Zauważył również, że chłopak nie skupiał się na tym, co robił i dwa razy niemal się skaleczył.

Podążając za spojrzeniem Rona, Harry złapał Draco na patrzeniu w jego stronę. Ślizgon uniósł brew i wskazał oczami Weasleya. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Był naprawdę zaskoczony, że Ron tak dobrze sobie z tym radził. Malfoy przewrócił oczami na odpowiedź Pottera i wrócił do swojego eliksiru.

Harry zwrócił się w stronę tablicy, by w oczekiwaniu na swój eliksir, jeszcze raz przejrzeć instrukcje i uchwycił skierowany na niego podejrzliwy wzrok Snape'a. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że musiał zobaczyć wymianę spojrzeń z Draco. Gryfon po prostu zignorował mężczyznę i skupił się na eliksirze.

Kiedy wywar był już gotowy, umieścił próbkę w fiolce do sprawdzenia i wyczyścił swoje stanowisko pracy. Gdy się z tym uporał, zszokowany odkrył, że jedyną osobą, która skończyła oprócz niego, był Malfoy. Draco zauważył, że Potter uwarzył już eliksir i znów uniósł brew. Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Zanim Ślizgon mógł odpowiedzieć, Snape niespodziewanie wszedł w pole widzenia Harry'ego.

— Zdecydowałeś, że ten eliksir jest ponad twoje siły, panie Potter?

— Nie, profesorze. Właśnie skończyłem go robić — odpowiedział, nie zapominając o grzecznościowej formie i wyciągnął próbkę z wywarem w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape uniósł brew.

_Coś __często __to __dziś __widzę_ — pomyślał Harry.

— Doprawdy, panie Potter? Wobec tego, nie masz nic przeciwko, jeżeli sprawdzę go od razu?

— Oczywiście, profesorze.

Severus popatrzył twardo na Harry'ego i w burzy szat obrócił się w stronę biurka.

Za plecami mężczyzny Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością do Draco, na co Malfoy znów przewrócił oczami.

Gryfon obserwował, jak Snape sprawdzał jego próbkę. Marszcząc brwi, śledził uważnie dłonie Snape'a. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, Harry opisałby jego ruchy jako pełne gracji. Dłonie z tymi długimi, smukłymi palcami były bez wątpienia eleganckie.

_I __były __czyste. __Można __by __pomyśleć, __że __pracując __cały __dzień __na d__eliksirami, __jego __dłonie __będą __poplamione. __Przypuszczam, __że __**Mistrz **__Eliksirów __nie __rozlewa __i __nie __rozsmarowuje __składników __na __swoich __palcach_.

Harry był tak skupiony na rękach profesora, że gdy mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego, niemalże podskoczył.

— Cóż, panie Potter. Wygląda na to, że nawet ty potrafisz choć raz uwarzyć poprawnie eliksir. — Miał kwaśną minę.

_Prawdopodobnie __jest __zły, __że __nie __ma __powodu, __by __odjąć __mi __punkty_. Harry mądrze nie okazał na zewnątrz żadnej reakcji na słowa Snape'a.

oOOOo

Drugie śniadanie Harry i Draco zdecydowali zjeść na zewnątrz i wspólnie się pouczyć. Mieli egzaminy już w przyszłym tygodniu i powtarzali materiał w każdej wolnej chwili.

— Potter, jeżeli przez cały czas umiałeś pracować na takim poziomie, to dlaczego przez ostatnie sześć lat ledwo udawało ci się zdawać Eliksiry? Dzisiejsza mikstura była jedną z najtrudniejszych do zrobienia na siódmym roku.

Gryfon myślał przez minutę.

— Ekstremalna dystrakcja i brak motywacji — odpowiedział i ugryzł kanapkę.

— Nie byłbyś tak rozkojarzony, gdybyś razem z Weasleyem…

— Nie Ron. Ty i Snape. — Harry nie podniósł wzroku znad podręcznika, dlatego nie zauważył, jak Draco mruga z zaskoczenia.

— Ja i profesor Snape?

— Na Eliksirach zazwyczaj zużywam dużą część uwagi na próbie utrzymania w ryzach mojego temperamentu. Nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, ile razy mój eliksir był sabotowany.

— A brak motywacji? — Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Dostawałem oceny, których potrzebowałem, prawda? Po co starać się bardziej na lekcji, której nienawidzę?

— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że gdybyś chciał, mógłbyś mieć Wybitny z egzaminu z Eliksirów? — zakpił Ślizgon.

— Może, gdybym się do tego bardziej przyłożył. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, nie mógłbyś.

— Zakład, że mógłbym?

— …zakład, hmm?

oOOOo

Ostatni posiłek przed wyjazdem uczniów na przerwę Świąteczną był interesującym doświadczeniem w życiu Pottera.

Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie jego przyjaciele nauczyli się, żeby podczas posiłków nie próbować go zagadywać. Chłopak był tak zmęczony pytaniami na temat jego i Malfoya, że możliwym było, iż przypadkowo zaatakuje któregoś z nich.

Tak więc Harry siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, przesuwając jedzenie po talerzu i próbując ignorować wszystkich dookoła. Często przyłapywał się na zerkaniu na stół nauczycielski i nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wyglądało na to, iż Snape wypracował podobne podejście do posiłków co on. Skrzywił się.

_On __nie __może __być __człowiekiem. __Żaden __człowiek __nie __je __w __ten __sposób!_ Harry przypomniał sobie kilka drugich śniadań, które dzielił z Draco i to, jak porządnie, a nawet elegancko Ślizgon jadł i ponownie to rozpatrzył. _Może __Snape __był __spokrewniony __z __Malfoyami_.

Nagłe zamieszanie przy stole Slytherinu, odciągnęło go od studiowania zachowań profesora Eliksirów.

— NIE, NIE CHODZĘ Z HARRYM _CHOLERNYM_ POTTEREM, TY GŁUPIA KROWO!

Najwyraźniej kolejna dziewczyna stwierdziła, że Draco kłamał i postanowiła zapytać go o ich życie seksualne, za co ten ją przeklął.

Harry szybko spojrzał na stół prezydialny, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Snape'a. Tego się nie spodziewał — profesor wpatrywał się prosto w niego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Gryfon miał ochotę zacząć walić głową w stół. Snape będzie trudniejszy do zbycia niż Ron i Hermiona, i nie sądził, by Ginny była w stanie uratować go tym razem.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Wspomnienia.**

Harry zajrzał do biblioteki domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś w niej jest. Właśnie zszedł na dół, po zostawieniu swoich rzeczy w sypialni i nie widział nikogo od momentu, w którym Tonks go tutaj przyprowadziła. Wiedział, że lepiej nie myśleć, iż został sam. Odwrócił się i prawie wpadł na Snape'a.

— Znów się zakradasz, Potter?

— Można w ogóle zakradać się we własnym domu?

Severus zmrużył oczy.

— Co knujesz, Potter? Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, że coś się dzieje między tobą i panem Malfoyem.

— Daj spokój, Snape. Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, zamiast słuchać szkolnych plotek. — Harry przesunął się, by przejść obok mężczyzny. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy profesor stanął przed nim. Zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego. Musiał spojrzeć kilka cali do góry, jako że Mistrz Eliksirów był wyższy. Otworzył usta, aby zapytać, co Snape myślał, że robi, gdy nauczyciel rzucił na niego _legilimens_. Biblioteka zniknęła, a Harry został wciągnięty w swoje wspomnienie.

_Wspomnienie_

Siedział w wygodnym krześle naprzeciwko biurka Albusa Dumbledore'a. To było dwa dni przed wyjazdem na ferie świąteczne i chłopak był podekscytowany tym, że spędzi ten czas z Weasleyami.

— O co chodzi, dyrektorze?

— Cytrynowego dropsa, Harry?

— Nie, dziękuję.

— Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że nie będziesz mógł udać się do Nory bezpośrednio po zamknięciu szkoły na Święta.

— Co? Dlaczego nie?

— Nie mogę ci tego teraz powiedzieć. Nadmienię tylko, że jest to związane z wojną. Przypuszczam, że będziemy mieli zadanie do wykonania.

— Rozumiem. — _Nie, __nie __rozumiem_. — Dlaczego nie mogę pojechać do Weasleyów, zanim będzie mnie pan potrzebował?

— Obawiam się, że muszę utrzymać to zadanie całkowicie w tajemnicy. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, kiedy wyruszymy lub jak długo nas nie będzie. Oczywiście, możesz odwiedzić Norę. — Dumbledore sięgnął po cytrynowego dropsa i włożył go sobie do ust. _Masz __na __myśli, __że __chcesz __mnie __mieć __na __oku!_ — Wiem, że jest to stresujące, Harry, ale mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, iż jest konieczne.

— Rozumiem, dyrektorze. — _Och, __udław __się __swoim __cholernym __cytrynowym __dropsem, __ty __iskierkowooki __gnojku!_

_Koniec wspomnienia_

Harry potknął się, robiąc krok do tyłu, kiedy wrócił do biblioteki. Popatrzył na Snape'a, obawiając się jego reakcji na wspomnienie. Mężczyzna miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, gdy patrzył na niego. Po sekundach ciszy, profesor wydał zduszony dźwięk i chłopak przeszedł z obawy na skraj paniki. Wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił coś, czego Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni. Coś, co kompletnie go zszokowało, bardziej niż wszystko, co wstrząsnęło nim do tej pory.

Snape się zaśmiał. Wyraźnie próbował to zdusić, ale wkrótce był to pełny śmiech z rodzaju tych silnych, kiedy nie mogło się oddychać i potrzebowało trzymać się za boki. Harry stał oszołomiony i po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę. W końcu śmiech zredukował się, aż stał się tylko okazyjnym zachichotaniem. Snape odwrócił się do niego i Harry nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o zaniepokojeniu się tym, że Mistrz Eliksirów znowu spróbuje rzucić czar, gdy Tonks niespodziewanie wyłoniła się zza załomu korytarza.

— Tutaj jesteś, Harry! Czeka na ciebie drugie śniadanie. Chodźmy. — Całkowicie zignorowała Severusa.

_Najwyraźniej __nie __usłyszała, __jak __się __śmiał._

Siadając przy stole, nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, ile razy Snape myślał coś podobnego na temat dyrektora.

oOOOo

Tej nocy, gdy leżał w łóżku, zwrócił swoje myśli ku parze, na którą się napatoczył w korytarzu. Przez tygodnie krążył między próbą zapomnienia o tym a zrozumieniem, dlaczego było mu tak ciężko przestać to wspominać. Tej nocy w końcu się poddał i wrócił do tamtej sceny.

Kochankowie byli parą przeciwności. Jedno jasne, drugie ciemne. Jedno bardziej miękkie i mniejsze, drugie większe, zbudowane z ostrzejszych linii. Ich pocałunek był pełen pasji i bardzo intensywny. Harry pamiętał wędrujące dłonie chłopaków. Jedna para przesuwała się przez szerokie ramiona do góry, by zanurzyć się w ciemnych włosach. Druga przesuwała się w dół po plecach, by osiąść na zgrabnych biodrach. Harry był wystarczająco blisko, aby słyszeć jęki i westchnienia, gdy usiłowali być bliżej, kiedy przyciskali się i poruszali, ocierając o siebie.

Harry przesunął się, czując dyskomfort, na wspomnienie tego, co się zdarzyło później i doznał olśnienia. W końcu zidentyfikował to nieokreślone uczucie, które prześladowało go, odkąd był świadkiem tej sceny. Zrozumiał, że dla niego widok dwóch facetów razem był _pieprznie__gorący!_

Leżał oszołomiony i w połowie twardy już od samego myślenia o całujących się facetach.

_Do __diabła, __czy __to __znaczy, __że __jestem __gejem?_ Rozważał to przez moment, by po chwili znów powrócić myślami do przyłapanej pary. Skupił się na tym, co nastąpiło po zmysłowym pocałunku.

_Kiedy __pocałunek __się __skończył, __wyższy, __ciemniejszy __z __dwójki, __zaczął __schodzić __ustami __w __dół __szyi __partnera. __Blondyn __odrzucił __głowę __do __tyłu __i __zajęczał, __przywierając __do __ramion __drugiego __chłopaka. __Wydawało __się, __że __nawet __nie __zauważył, __że __jego __koszula __została __rozpięta. __Zadrżał, __gdy __dłonie __kochanka __odnalazły __sutki._

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uniósł dłonie i zaczął gładzić swoją własną nagą klatkę. Pozwolił palcom jednej dłoni musnąć lekko jedną z brodawek.

_Blondyn __przesunął __dłonie __z __ramion __wyższego __chłopaka __do __jego __włosów, __gdy __ten __pochylił __się, __by __całować __jego __pierś. __Zaczął __oddychać __szybciej, __a __gdy __język __musnął __jego __sutek, __oddech __uwiązł __mu __w __gardle__. __Westchnął, __gdy __poczuł __ugryzienie._

Harry uszczypnął swój sutek, przypominając sobie mignięcie zębów. Jego własny oddech przyspieszył.

_Wyższy chłopak polizał sutek, który właśnie ugryzł. Zaczął go podszczypywać palcami, jednocześnie przechodząc ustami na drugiego. Powoli gładził brzuch partnera, pieszcząc i drażniąc go drugą dłonią. Gdy dotarł do paska spodni, wsunął pod niego nęcąco końce palców._

Harry powoli przesunął jedną z dłoni w dół ciała, zmierzając w stronę twardego teraz niczym kamień członka.

_Wyższy __chłopak __opadł __na __kolana, __a __jego __usta __podążyły __za __jego __dłońmi. __Wycałował __drogę __w __dół __brzucha __blondyna, __rozpinając __jego __pasek. __Gdy __odpiął __guzik, __zanurzył __język __w __pępku __i __powoli __rozpiął __suwak. __Polizał __linię __od __pępka __do __szczytu __odsłoniętej __bielizny._

To był ten moment, w którym Harry pospiesznie opuścił parę, oddając im prywatność. Teraz, leżąc w łóżku z jedną dłonią bawiącą się sutkami, a drugą delikatnie przesuwającą po erekcji, Gryfon pozwolił swojemu umysłowi wyobrazić sobie, co się stało po tym, jak odszedł.

_Blondyn __kontynuował __przeczesywanie __palcami __ciemnych __włosów, __gdy __drugi __chłopak __delikatnie __zsunął __mu __spodnie __i __bieliznę __do __kolan, __odsłaniając __twardego __członka __głodnemu __wzrokowi._

Harry zdusił jęk, gdy zacisnął uchwyt wokół członka. Sięgnął i zebrał ze szczytu trochę sączącego się ejakulatu, by ułatwić sobie poślizg i powrócił do gładzenia.

_Klęczący chłopak zdecydował się najpierw trochę podrażnić partnera. Delikatnie pogładził jego erekcję jedynie opuszkami palców. Usłyszawszy skomlenie, owinął dłoń wokół członka i powoli przesunął nią po nim kilka razy. Drugą ręką pieścił udo blondyna. Gdy został nagrodzony wydyszanym błaganiem o więcej, pochylił się i powoli polizał wzdłuż spodu twardego członka. Dłonie w jego włosach zacieśniły swój uchwyt. Wziął główkę penisa do ust i lekko possał, a potem odsunął się, nim blondyn mógł pchnąć biodrami w przód._

Harry oddychał teraz ciężko i poruszał szybciej dłonią.

_Po __kilku __minutach __spędzonych __na __drażnieniu, __z __powolnymi __liźnięciami __i __szybkim __drażniącym __ssaniem, __ciemnowłosy __chłopak __w __końcu __uległ __błaganiom __partnera __i __pochłonął __jego __członka. __Pewnie __trzymając __biodra __blondyna, __poruszył __głową __kilka __razy, __biorąc __całą __długość __penisa __w __usta __i __przełykając, __gdy __członek __dotykał __tyłu __jego __gardła._

Harry zajęczał i zaczął ruszać biodrami.

_Parę __powolnych __przełknięć __i __chłopak __przestał __się __drażnić, __zaczął __ssać. __Poruszał __głową __w __jednostajnym __rytmie. __Jedną __dłoń __trzymał __pewnie __na __biodrze __blondyna, __a __drugą __przesunął __między __jego __nogi, __delikatnie __masując __jądra. __Jasnowłosy __chłopak __odrzucił __głowę __do __tyłu __i __głośno __zajęczał. __Partner __przyśpieszył __posuwiste __ruchy __głowy __i __nagle __blondyn __krzyknął, __chwytając __niemalże __boleśnie __ciemne __włosy __kochanka __i __dochodząc __w __jego __ustach. __Chłopak __przełykał __każdą __falę, __nie __przestając, __dopóki __blondyn __nie __zwiotczał __i __ledwo __mógł __ustać __na __nogach. __Possał __po __raz __ostatni __i __pozwolił __miękkiemu __członkowi __wysunąć __się __z __ust._

Harry'emu ledwo udało się zdusić krzyk, gdy doszedł, brudząc swoją dłoń i pierś. Leżał tak przez wiele minut, dysząc i próbując złapać oddech. To był najbardziej intensywny orgazm, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. W końcu chwycił za różdżkę i wykonał szybkie czyszczące zaklęcie, które znali wszyscy chłopcy w dormitorium.

Jego ostatnią myślą, zanim odpłynął w sen, było: _Tak, __**zdecydowanie **__jestem __gejem_.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Horkruksy**

Następnego ranka Harry zszedł z wieży, rozmyślając o swoim odkryciu, niepewny, jak się czuje w związku z byciem gejem. Nie był zakłopotany ani zawstydzony, ale wspomnienie tego, jakim okazał się idiotą, kiedy myślał, że zakochał się w Cho, sprawiało, iż kulił się w sobie. I nie było mu spieszno do robienia z siebie głupka również przed chłopakami. Był głęboko pogrążony w myślach, ale podniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie zawiasów. Widząc Snape'a wychodzącego na korytarz, pospieszył do najbliższych drzwi i otworzywszy je, ukrył się w środku.

Znalazł się w schowku na miotły, mając nadzieję, że profesor go nie zauważył. Teraz, kiedy pojawił się kolejny sekret, który chciał utrzymać w tajemnicy, był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by unikać mężczyzny. Gdy tak stał, trzymając klamkę, aby zapobiec otwarciu drzwi przez kogoś z zewnątrz, uświadomił sobie, że nie będzie mógł unikać Snape'a w nieskończoność. W końcu nauczyciel będzie miał kolejną szansę użycia na nim czaru legilimens. To było jedynie kwestią czasu.

Gdy tylko jego oddech zwolnił, wyjrzał ze schowka by sprawdzić korytarz. Nie widząc nikogo, wymknął się do biblioteki. Może uda mu się znaleźć jakąś książkę o Oklumencji.

oOOOo

Przez kolejny tydzień nie schodził na posiłki, tylko zostawał w swojej sypialni i studiował znalezione pozycje o Oklumencji. Nauczył się z nich znacznie więcej niż z lekcji ze Snape'em, ale wiedział, że bez praktyki najprawdopodobniej nie wyjdzie zwycięsko ze starcia z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia, więc skupił się na książkach.

Zszedł na drugie śniadanie dopiero po dziesięciu dniach i zastał tam czekającego na niego Dumbledore'a.

— Harry, chciałbym, żebyś po posiłku udał się ze mną na wycieczkę.

— Umm, oczywiście, dyrektorze. — Był trochę podenerwowany tajemniczą wyprawą i niewiele zjadł. Wkrótce stali już w korytarzu Grimmauld Place 12. — Gdzie idziemy?

— W miejsce, które znasz. Nie ma powodu do obaw. — Jednak chłopak zaczął się bardzo obawiać, gdy przyłączył się do nich Snape. — Ach, Severusie, tutaj jesteś. Gotowy więc?

Mężczyzna nieznacznie przytaknął głową i w trójkę wyszli na zewnątrz, poza zasięg zaklęć antyaportacyjnych. Harry był zaskoczony, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił drugie ramię dyrektora w przygotowaniu do równoległej aportacji. Zanim mógł o to zapytać, poczuł to dziwne uczucie ciągnięcia.

— Myślałem, że aportacja jest niemożliwa na terenie szkoły - zdziwił się oszołomiony Harry, gdy dotarli na miejsce.

— Dyrektor Hogwartu posiada specjalne uprawnienia, ale by zrobić coś takiego, potrzeba było kilku przygotowań. To dlatego poprosiłem cię o czekanie na Grimmauld Place, a nie w domu Weasleyów. Potrzebowałem sprowadzić tutaj ciebie i Severusa, ale tak, by nie zagrozić jego pozycji.

— Czy to nie oczywiste, że Snape będzie w Hogwarcie? Nie mógł pan zaaranżować spotkania tutaj najpierw z nim, a następnie zabrać mnie z Nory? — Harry rozejrzał się po Komnacie Tajemnic i zadrżał. To miejsce zostało zapieczętowane zaraz po tym, jak zabił bazyliszka i wciąż mógł zobaczyć ślady _jego_ krwi rozsmarowanej na podłodze.

Dumbledore potrząsnął przecząco głową.

— Po odkryciu Komnaty Tajemnic, wiele czarownic i czarodziei zebrało się tutaj, by zapieczętować wejście silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Nikt nie może się do niej dostać drogą, jakiej użyłeś, będąc tutaj ostatni raz bez zaalarmowania o swojej obecności. W tamtym czasie nie widziałem powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek potrzebowałby tu wrócić i czułem, że to najlepsza decyzja.

— Dlaczego więc tutaj jesteśmy?

— Pamiętasz, czym są horkruksy, Harry? Mówiłem o nich, gdy opowiadałem ci o Voldemorcie.

— To przedmiot, w którym zamknięta jest część czyjejś duszy. Można go wykonać tylko przez mroczny rytuał wymagający morderstwa. — Harry zaczynał się robić nerwowy od kierunku, w jakim zmierzała konwersacja. — Pamiętam również, jak pan mówił, że uważa, iż Voldemort wykorzystał tę metodę, aby przeżyć.

— Tak. Nie powiedziałem ci jednak, że podejrzewałem, iż stworzył więcej niż jednego. Niedawno potwierdziłem te domysły — Voldemort zrobił dokładnie siedem horkruksów.

— Siedem? Ale z tego, co mi pan powiedział o tym, czego potrzeba, by wykonać _jednego_… to siedem…

— Tak. Wierzę, że to dlatego trudno jest mu wrócić do ludzkiej formy. Po prostu ma w sobie zbyt mało człowieczeństwa, by tak łatwo to osiągnąć.

— Ale przy tak dużej ilości może się nam nigdy nie udać ich znaleźć! Jak mam zniszczyć Voldemorta, jeśli nie odnajdę tych wszystkich głupich horkruksów?

— Tak się składa, że nie musisz się przejmować ich szukaniem. I to jest główny powód naszej wizyty w tym miejscu. Ale najpierw kilka pytań. Harry, wiem, że powiedziałeś swoim przyjaciołom, iż przychodzisz do mojego gabinetu, by uczyć się rzeczy, które mają ci pomóc w pokonaniu Voldemorta. Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś im o horkruksach?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

— Nie. Mimo że mnie pan nie poprosił, to i tak tego nie zrobiłem. Sam chciałbym nie wiedzieć o tych strasznych rzeczach. I nigdy nie wystawiłbym swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo związane z posiadaniem takiej wiedzy.

Dumbledore przytaknął.

— Bardzo mądrze, Harry. Muszę też wiedzieć, czy powiedziałeś im szczegóły przepowiedni, którą odzyskałeś w Ministerstwie?

— Tak. Doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro ryzykowali dla niej życiem, zasłużyli, by je znać.

— Zrozumiałe. Jednak proszę cię, żebyś nie mówił im o tym, co dziś tutaj usłyszysz. W tej chwili jestem jedyną żyjącą osobą posiadającą wiedzę, którą chcę się z tobą podzielić. Przybyliśmy tu, ponieważ mam dla ciebie bardzo trudne zadanie. I jeśli wykonasz je w całkowitej tajemnicy, pokonasz Voldemorta.

— Chce pan, żebym znalazł horkruksy? — Harry był przerażony. Nie wiedział nawet, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania.

— Nie. Horkruksy są strzeżone przez potężne zaklęcia i silną mroczną magię. Są też dobrze ukryte. Zadaniem ich skolekcjonowania zajmę się osobiście. Mam dostęp do informacji, których ty nie posiadasz i nie ma czasu na to, by powiedzieć ci wszystko, czego potrzebowałbyś wiedzieć. Jednak nie będę w stanie ich zniszczyć. To jest ta część zadania, którą muszę powierzyć tobie.

— Dlaczego uważa pan, iż będę w stanie to zrobić, jeżeli pan sam tego nie może?

— Ponieważ nie wiesz, Harry, że istnieje druga przepowiednia.

— Co takiego? — Potter i Snape krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Severus, który do tej pory milczał, przyłączył się do rozmowy.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że istnieje druga przepowiednia? — Pytanie było szorstkim warknięciem.

— Wygłosił ją ten sam jasnowidz co pierwszą, lecz lata później. Po upewnieniu się, że Voldemort rzeczywiście stworzył siedem horkruksów, byłem w stanie zweryfikować przepowiednię w wystarczającym stopniu, aby uzyskać przeświadczenie, że prawidłowo ją zinterpretowałem.

Harry westchnął.

— Jak ona brzmi?

— Jest kilka fragmentów przepowiedni, które zachowam dla siebie. Zaręczam ci, Harry, że przeanalizowałem ją na tyle sposobów jak tylko możliwe i jestem przekonany, iż moja interpretacja jest właściwa.

— Czyli mogę usłyszeć tylko jej okrojoną, przetłumaczoną wersję? Próbowaliśmy już tego wcześniej, pamięta pan? Nie wyszło to nikomu na dobre. — Harry próbował powstrzymać sarkazm, jednak czuł, że ma pełne prawo poznać całą przepowiednię, skoro dotyczyła jego.

— Tak się składa, że to właśnie pewne zdarzenia, do których doszło w Ministerstwie przekonały mnie, iż to właściwa decyzja. Przykro mi. Wiem, że wątpisz w moją uczciwość, ale robię to, co uważam za słuszne.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami. Chciał dalej naciskać, ale znał ten ton głosu. Nie wskóra nic więcej, niezależnie od tego, co powie lub zrobi.

— Dobra. Jak brzmi ta część?

— Jak już mówiłem, mogę zebrać horkruksy, ale nie zniszczyć. Ty musisz to zrobić, Harry.

— Mam wrażenie, że nie będzie to takie łatwe, jak przyjście tutaj, wzięcie kła bazyliszka i dźganie wszystkiego, co mi pan przyniesie.

Snape parsknął.

— Nie, obawiam się, że nie. — Dumbledore posłał Harry'emu współczujące spojrzenie. — Każdy z nieożywionych horkruksów wymaga innego, bardzo specyficznego przedmiotu, by go zniszczyć. Twoim zadaniem będzie znalezienie tych obiektów.

— Och, więc nie muszę znaleźć horkruksów, jedynie specyficzne przedmioty, które je zniszczą. Nie ma sprawy. I pomyśleć, że martwiłem się, iż to będzie trudne! — Chłopak przerwał i wziął głębszy oddech. — Dobra, proszę mi to wyjaśnić jeszcze raz, dyrektorze.

— Spróbuję powiedzieć to jaśniej. Każdy horkruks w procesie tworzenia wymaga mrocznego rytuału i morderstwa. Podczas takiego rytuału można użyć zaklęcia poświęcenia, aby horkruks stał się jeszcze bardziej odporny na zniszczenia niż przedmiot, w którym jest ukryty. Poświęcić należy coś potężnego lub rzadkiego — na przykład jad bazyliszka — dzięki czemu przedmiot staje się niezniszczalny. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest źródło poświęcenia, bowiem to ono stanowi jego prawdziwą naturę. Tylko w ten sposób można uszkodzić horkruksa — dopuszczając tę słabość do specyficznego obiektu albo metody.

Harry jęknął. Zaczynała go boleć głowa.

— To proste, Potter. Przy tworzeniu horkruksa używany jest rzadki lub potężny obiekt i tylko on może go uszkodzić lub zniszczyć. Dla przykładu, pamiętnik został utworzony z wykorzystaniem jadu bazyliszka i tylko jad mógł go unicestwić.

— Więc, muszę się jedynie dowiedzieć, co zostało zastosowane przy tworzeniu każdego horkruksa, znaleźć ten „rzadki lub potężny przedmiot", a następnie użyć go na odpowiednim horkruksie. Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

— To nie będzie tak trudne, jak ci się wydaje, Harry. Będzie ciężko, ale oprócz horkruksów poszukuję również miejsc, gdzie je stworzono. Problem powstaje, kiedy informacje dostępne w każdym z nich są wyłącznie w Wężomowie.

— Więc jestem jedynym, poza Voldemortem, który może rozszyfrować te wskazówki — westchnął.

— Oznacza to również, że Voldemort nie umieścił na tych miejscach tak potężnych zaklęć co na horkruksach i ich znalezienie jest o wiele mniej niebezpieczne, niż próby zdobycia samych horkruksów. Jednakże nie ma wątpliwości, iż czary strzegące tych miejsc będą poza wiedzą ucznia z siódmego roku; nawet takiego, który pilnie się uczył, przygotowując do pokonania Voldemorta jak ty. To dlatego poprosiłem Severusa, by się do nas przyłączył.

Harry popatrzył na dyrektora przerażony. Wiedział, po prostu _wiedział_, co się zbliżało.

— Będziesz potrzebował kogoś do pomocy. Kogoś z rozległą wiedzą z zakresu mrocznej magii. Pomógłbym ci, Harry, ale obawiam się, że czas nas goni. Muszę się zająć poszukiwaniem horkruksów oraz miejsc ich stworzenia i nie będę w stanie ci towarzyszyć.

— Albusie, wspomniałeś, że to się tyczy tylko _nieożywionych_ horkruksów.

— Tak. Z siedmiu horkruksów tylko pięć jest, lub było, nieożywionymi. Pozostałe dwa to Voldemort i jego podopieczna, Nagini. Do stworzenia każdego z nich został użyty eliksir życia i oba będą niesamowicie trudne do zabicia. Jednakże wystarczy zakończyć ich żywot, by zniszczyć ich jako horkruksy.

— Zidentyfikowałeś już każdy z horkruksów, dyrektorze?

— Niedokładnie. Ale znacząco zawęziłem listę i jestem pewien, że Voldemort i Nagini są jedynymi żyjącymi horkruksami, którymi musicie się przejmować.

Nastała krótka chwila ciszy, zanim do Harry'ego coś dotarło.

— A jak utrzymamy w tajemnicy to, co robimy? To jasne, że Snape…

— Profesor Snape, Harry.

— Profesor Snape — Harry przewrócił oczami — i ja nie możemy być widziani razem. Zauważą, jeżeli zaczniemy obaj znikać, nie wspominając o tym, że będą pytać, gdzie jesteśmy.

— Wziąłem to pod uwagę. Namówiłem Kingsleya, żeby zdobył specjalny zmieniacz czasu, omijając papierkową robotę. — _Masz __na __myśli, __że __Kingsley __ukradł __dla __ciebie __zmieniacz __czasu,_ pomyslał Harry. — I jeśli będzie konieczne, planuję również poprosić o pomoc madame Pomfrey.

Tym razem cisza trwała dłużej.

— Umm, więc dlaczego tu jesteśmy, dyrektorze? Nie mogliśmy odbyć tej dyskusji gdzieś indziej?

— Przybyliśmy tutaj, bym pokazał wam miejsce stworzenia pamiętnika, który zniszczyłeś na swoim drugim roku. Pomyślałem, że to pomoże ci w dalszych poszukiwaniach. — Dumbledore wskazał na tył komnaty.

Idąc w tamtym kierunku, Harry myślał nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł.

— Dyrektorze, czy Snape… _profesor __Snape__…_ nie ma już wystarczająco dużo do roboty? Ma mi pomagać, a przecież naucza i szpieguje.

Opiekun Slytherinu obdarzył Harry'ego zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— To naprawdę niefortunne, że muszę tak bardzo obarczać Severusa. Obawiam się jednak, że po prostu nie ma nikogo innego, komu mogę zaufać i kto posiada wymaganą wiedzę, by ci pomóc. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak bardzo twoje działania są doceniane, Severusie.

Harry zatrzymał się i popatrzył na dyrektora w oszołomionym zdumieniu, podczas gdy staruszek kontynuował spokojny spacer w głąb komnaty. Po chwili spojrzał na Snape'a, który zatrzymał się obok niego i również wpatrywał się w plecy wiekowego czarodzieja.

W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył za dyrektorem, ale rzucił przez ramię do Gryfona.

— Cytrynowy drops, panie Potter. Cytrynowy drops.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Małżeństwo i rodzina**

Harry siedział w pokoju dziennym w Norze, chłonąc ciepło i komfort, które na stałe wsiąkły w ten dom. Po wczorajszej wyprawie Dumbledore wysłał go do Weasleyów i pozwolił zostać u nich do końca przerwy świątecznej, prosząc jednocześnie, by nie wspominał przyjaciołom o ustaleniach między nimi.

W tym domu rzadko kiedy było cicho, więc Harry rozkoszował się każdą chwilą. Bill i Charlie pracowali poza granicami kraju. Percy, który w końcu przeprosił rodzinę, miał wpaść dopiero w Wigilię. Wciąż czuł się niezręcznie, ale też trudno było się temu dziwić. Molly przywitała go w domu z wdzięcznością, ale jego stosunki z Arturem były wciąż raczej napięte, rodzeństwo zaś nie wybaczyło mu wcale... co równało się paśmie niewybrednych dowcipów bliźniaków.

Fred i George, mimo nawału pracy, wpadali czasem do domu w trakcie roku — w te Święta również mieli się zjawić. Teraz więc, na kilka dni przed Gwiazdką, w Norze byli tylko Artur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry i, co zaskakujące, Hermiona. Obecnie Artur był w pracy, a Molly z Ginny na zakupach, dlatego dom wydawał się Gryfonowi niemal opuszczony.

Wybawiciel siedział na wygodnym krześle przy kominku i studiował jedną z ksiąg o Oklumencji, którą przyniósł ze sobą z Grimmauld. Ron i Hermiona byli gdzieś razem i Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, czym zapewne się zajmowali. Skupiony na lekturze podskoczył na dźwięk głosu przyjaciółki.

— Co czytasz, Harry?

— Och, to tylko książka, którą znalazłem w domu Syriusza. Gdzie Ron?

Policzki dziewczyny zaróżowiły się.

— Zaraz będzie. — Nie, naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co robili. Miał i tak zbyt wiele informacji na ich temat. — Harry, szukałam wiadomości dotyczących czarodziejskiego prawa, o którym wspominałeś. To było całkiem ciekawe!

Nie chciał rozmawiać na ten temat, ale przemógł się, mając nadzieje, że dowie się czegoś, co wykorzysta w swoim planie. Choć z pewnością, nawet nie okazując zainteresowania, nie pozbędzie się tak łatwo ciekawskiej Hermiony.

— Więc czego się dowiedziałaś?

— Cóż... Prawo, o którym mówił Zakon, nazywane jest Prawem Granta po Williamie Grancie. Nie byłam w stanie znaleźć żadnych konkretnych dat, jednak przypuszczam, biorąc pod uwagę ostatni jego zapis, że ma około dwustu lub trzystu lat. To jedna z tych zasad, które są rzadko stosowane i nikomu nie chce się aktualizować ksiąg, w których istnieje.

— Dobra, ale jak stało się prawem?

— William Grant był ostatni ze swojego rodu, a jego rodzice umarli, gdy miał czternaście lat. W dniu swoich siedemnastych urodzin otrzymał dostęp do całej rodzinnej fortuny, która do tej pory była poza jego zasięgiem. Według tego co przeczytałam, William po skończeniu siedemnastu lat, zrobił się nieobliczalny. Wdawał się w różnego rodzaju awantury, choć nie było to nic poważnego. Po prostu imprezował i robił dowcipy, i takie tam. Jednak „zaniepokojeni, poważani członkowie społeczności" zaczęli się o niego martwić. Dotąd uważali go za dobrego chłopca, więc jego nowo odkryte nawyki były dla większości dość szokujące. Pewnego dnia część z nich zebrała się i zadecydowała, że muszą zrobić coś, by ocalić Williama przed samym sobą. Po długiej dyskusji ustalili, że pomoże mu się ustatkować małżeństwo i wszystkie obowiązki z nim związane. Uważali również, że ojciec jego żony lub męża…

— Czekaj, co? Żony lub **męża**?

— No tak. Wygląda na to, że w czarodziejskim świecie zawieranie małżeństw przez pary tej samej płci zawsze było legalne. To nie zdarza się tak często co małżeństwo kobiety i mężczyzny, ale związki homoseksualne nie są stygmatyzowane.

— To nadal jest legalne?

— Oczywiście. — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — Delegalizacja byłaby krokiem do tyłu.

— Racja. Dobra, kontynuuj.

— Na czym skończyłam? Och, tak. Mieli nadzieję też, że ojciec panny lub pana młodego zajmie miejsce przybranego rodzica Williama i da mu jakieś wskazówki, nakieruje na właściwą drogę. Jednak nie byłoby uczciwe wiązać chłopca na stałe z kimś, kto by mu nie odpowiadał. Przypuszczali, że nie był gotowy na trwały związek. Zadecydowali więc, że małżeństwo — o ile nie narodzi się dziecko — będzie trwało tylko przez pięć lat. Później zebrali kandydatury narzeczonych i przedstawili je chłopakowi.

William nie chciał ugrzęznąć w małżeństwie z kimś, kogo by sam dla siebie nie wybrał. W końcu więc poślubił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Henry'ego Thomasa. Znali się od lat i żyli razem po śmierci rodziców Williama.

Członkowie społeczeństwa tworząc to prawo, zdecydowali, że wiek, w którym młody człowiek będzie mógł w pełni decydować o sobie, to dwadzieścia lat. Być może uważali tak, bo właśnie w tym wieku Williamowi i Henry'emu urodziło się dziecko, a młody ojciec stał się w końcu odpowiedzialnym, dorosłym obywatelem.

— Mieli dziecko? Jak to w ogóle było możliwe? Myślałem, że William wyszedł za czarodzieja właśnie po to, by nikt nie zmusił go do utrzymania małżeństwa.

— Cóż, poszukałam informacji również na ten temat. Najwyraźniej dwaj czarodzieje mogą mieć potomstwo.

— Hermiono, wiem, że nie jesteś jakoś bardzo znana ze swojego poczucia humoru, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że to jest najgorszy żart, jaki w życiu słyszałem.

— Nie żartuję, Harry! Wiem, że to wydaje się, cóż, niemożliwe, ale w mugolskim świecie niemożliwe jest również odtworzenie wszystkich kości w ciągu jednej nocy, prawda? I mugole potrafią sprawić, że kobieta nosi w sobie i rodzi dziecko należące do innej kobiety. Więc dlaczego w magicznym świecie miałoby to być takie nieprawdopodobne?

— Hermiono, mężczyźni nie posiadają tych tam… tego potrzebnego, umm, _wyposażenia_, by zajść w ciążę.

— Najwyraźniej w tym momencie pora na magię. Istnieje nawet specjalny oddział w Świętym Mungu dla ludzi, którzy za pomocą magii wpłynęli na swoją płeć.

— Więc jeden z czarodziejów musi się stać kobietą? — Harry był przerażony samą myślą.

— Nie. Istnieje rytuał, kombinacja odpowiedniego zaklęcia i eliksiru, który pozwala czarodziejom na zajście w ciążę.

— Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszałem?

— Męska ciąża jest dość rzadka. Po pierwsze, potrzebny do niej eliksir jest bardzo trudny do zrobienia i tylko nieliczni mistrzowie są wystarczająco uzdolnieni by go uwarzyć. Po drugie, większość mężczyzn jest dość wrażliwych, jeśli chodzi o tego typu sprawy, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodzi poród.

— Poród?

— Tak, ciężarni czarodzieje mogą rodzić naturalnie… — Dziewczyna zaczęła wchodzić w szczegóły, podczas gdy Harry siedział na kanapie, słuchając w przerażeniu podszytym fascynacją. W tym momencie zjawił się Ron. Gdy usłyszał, o czym mówi Hermiona, zasłonił ręką usta, odwrócił się i szybko wyszedł, zmierzając w kierunku najbliższej toalety.

Powrócił dużo później, spocony i blady. Zatykał uszy palcami i nucił pod nosem.

— Mionko, skończyłaś już? Po prostu przytaknij głową, jeżeli tak.

Hermiona wyglądała na rozbawioną. A Harry był wdzięczny za ciszę. Na pewno będzie miał koszmary po takiej ilości informacji.

— Po co ten cały wykład, Mionko?

— Opowiadałam Harry'emu o Prawie Granta.

— No właśnie. Jest kilka rzeczy, których nie wyjaśniłaś. Na przykład, kto ma prawo decydować o tym, kiedy należy zastosować to prawo? I co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że William został postawiony przed wyborem swojego partnera?

— Jest kilka konkretnych wymagań, kto może powołać się na to prawo. Po pierwsze, nie może to być tylko jedna osoba. Powinna być komisja złożona z co najmniej pięciu osób. Nieletni musi znać czterech z nich przez okres choćby kilku lat. Piąty musi być stroną neutralną. Zakłada się, że trzech z członków komitetu są respektowanymi obywatelami. W komisji musi być ktoś, kto do tej pory pełnił rolę ojca lub opiekuna wobec zainteresowanego. Myślę, że współczesne zasady powstały na podstawie tych, które obowiązywały w pierwotnej radzie.

— Skąd oni zamierzają wytrzasnąć ludzi spełniających te wszystkie wymagania? — Harry był zdumiony. Zakon wydawał się być tego pewien. Dlaczego się bali, że ktoś ich ubiegnie? To przecież było również jednym z powodów do pośpiechu. Doprawdy, który z jego wrogów zdołałby zebrać komisję spełniającą kryteria? Zwłaszcza po śmierci Voldemorta. Pokręcił głową.

— Harry, oni już zadecydowali, kto będzie w komisji. Słyszałem, jak mama i tata rozmawiali o tym w tym tygodniu — powiedział Ron.

— Co? Kogo wybrali?

— No, tata będzie w komisji. Właśnie o tym mówili. Myślę, że wybiorą także Dumbledore'a, profesor McGonagall, Shacklebolta i profesora Lupina.

— Profesora Lupina?

— Cóż, myślę, że pełni w twoim życiu rolę ojca, co nie, Harry? — Hermiona zauważyła rozsądnie.

_Tak, ale nie przypuszczałem, że zrobiłby mi coś takiego!_

— Dobra, nieważne. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Co z drugim pytaniem? Powiedziałaś, że William dostał wybór, jeśli chodzi o to, kogo miał poślubić.

— Tak. Zaprezentowano Williamowi pięciu kandydatów. Każdy z członków komisji przedstawił jednego. Prawo mówi, że musi ich być co najmniej pięciu, nie ma innych obostrzeń. Może być więcej, jednak każdy z nich musi uzyskać aprobatę rady.

— Jeżeli zachowywał się tak nieobliczalnie, jestem zaskoczony, że aż pięciu ludzi chciało go poślubić. Zwłaszcza jeśli były wśród nich dziewczyny. Myślałem, że żadna dziewczyna żyjąca w tamtych czasach, nie byłaby zainteresowana czasowym układem.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

— Cóż, kandydaci niekoniecznie muszą być… zainteresowani. Ale jestem pewna, że wszyscy, spośród których będziesz musiał wybrać, będą ci życzliwi! — Hermiona pospieszyła z pocieszeniem. — Nikt, kto został wybrany do komisji, nie zatwierdzi kandydata, który nie chciałby cię poślubić. A w tamtych czasach rodzice dziewczyn prawdopodobnie mieli nadzieję, że małżeństwo okaże się trwałe. Pamiętaj, że gdy pojawiało się dziecko, małżeństwo zostawało uznane za legalne. A William był bardzo bogaty.

— Cóż, ostatecznie nie musisz się martwić o pazernych narzeczonych, stary. Mama powiedziała tacie, że musi być szczególnie ostrożny w twojej sprawie. Że lepiej, by nie zatwierdził nikogo, kogo nie chciałby przyjąć do rodziny.

Harry słysząc to, poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się w piersi. Molly i Artur, bliźniaki, Bill i Charlie — zawsze starali się przekonać go, że jest częścią ich klanu. Jednak usłyszenie tego właśnie teraz, wiele dla niego znaczyło. Może dlatego, że zapewnienie zostało wypowiedziane podczas rozmowy, której nie powinien był usłyszeć? A może sprawił to nieformalny, obojętny ton Rona, stwierdzający prosty fakt.

Harry szybko zmienił temat, aby żenująco się nie wzruszyć.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Zwierzenia**

Świąteczna przerwa skończyła się, a Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Neville siedzieli w Hogwarckim Ekspresie. Hermiona ślęczała przy oknie, ignorując wszystkich i całkowicie skupiając się na prezencie, który dostała od Harry'ego na Święta. Była nim książka tak zaczarowana, aby w razie potrzeby stawać się kopią innych książek. Co prawda zawierała w sobie tylko te, które się w niej umieściło i miała ograniczoną pojemność, ale i tak pokochała ją natychmiast całym sercem. Na pierwszej stronie widniała lista zapamiętanych książek, a właściciel, chcąc uzyskać dostęp do właściwej pozycji, musiał wskazać różdżką na tytuł i wymówić krótkie zaklęcie. Spis treści umieszczony na początku nie zmieniał się, więc wybieranie kolejnych tomów było wyjątkowo łatwe. Hermiona, gdy już dowiedziała się, jak działa jej nowy prezent, uścisnęła Harry'ego w podzięce tak mocno, że stracił na moment dech i zastanawiał się, czy dane mu będzie znów go zaczerpnąć — dziewczyna, w momencie kiedy rozdarła papier i zobaczyła książkę, była pewna, że to pamiętnik.

Ron i Neville dyskutowali o Zielarstwie. Aby zakwalifikować się na kurs aurorski, trzeba było uzyskać Powyżej Oczekiwań lub więcej z: Eliskirów, Transmutacji, Zaklęć, OPCM-u i jednego wybranego na OWTM-ach przedmiotu. Bracia Rona porządnie go nastraszyli podczas przerwy świątecznej. Był zdeterminowany, by wybrać karierę aurora, więc postanowił wytrwale się uczyć. Jako przedmiot dodatkowy wybrał Zielarstwo i pytał teraz Neville'a, czy nie chciałby się przygotowywać z nim do egzaminów. Harry spytał, czy będzie mógł im towarzyszyć i wrócił do swojej książki o Oklumencji, zaraz po tym, jak Neville się zgodził.

To już była jego trzecia lektura traktująca o Oklumencji od czasu, gdy schował się przed Snape'em. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał pamięcią do tamtego dnia, był rozdarty między paniką, żeby jak najszybciej opanować zamykanie swego umysłu, a histerycznym rozbawieniem na myśl, że ukrył się w schowku, aby ustrzec się przymusowego wychodzenia z szafy. Stłumił chichot.

— Wszystko w porządku, stary? — Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Ron i Neville wpatrują się w niego z niepokojem.

— Yhm. Tak. Zabawna myśl, nic więcej. — Odwrócił się do okna i schował za książką, nauczył się tego od Hermiony.

oOOOo

Pierwszej nocy po powrocie do Hogwartu, Harry poszedł na spacer przed ciszą nocną. Nie mógł usiedzieć w pokoju wspólnym ani chwili dłużej. Ron i Hermiona migdalili przed kominkiem, całując się gorąco, a on potrzebował przerwy w czytaniu. Wciąż było za wcześnie, by iść spać i zdecydował, że chce wyprostować nogi. Ostatnio bardzo dużo siedział, biorąc pod uwagę dodatkową lekturę, którą sobie zadał.

Spacerował bez celu, nie do końca zwracając uwagę na to, gdzie idzie. Rozmyślał o tym, co chciałby robić po skończeniu szkoły, skoro zdecydowanie nie chciał zostać aurorem. Cała paplanina Rona o kursach przekonała go do tego ostatecznie. Jednak nadal pragnął robić coś, by pomagać ludziom. To była jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których był pewien.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go hałas. Rozejrzał się dookoła i podążył za dźwiękiem. Zanim był wystarczająco blisko, żeby go rozpoznać, zauważył źródło łomotu — tę sama parę, na którą natknął się przed przerwą świąteczną. Tym razem blondyn siedział na kolanach swojego kochanka i spłacał dług wdzięczności — przynajmniej tyle Harry mógł stwierdzić. Szybko odwrócił się i poszedł w całkiem przeciwną stronę niż pierwotnie zmierzał.

oOOOo

Wcześnie rano Harry siedział na zewnątrz, czytając kolejną z ksiąg, które znalazł w bibliotece na Grimmauld Place 12 i czekał na Draco. Jego brwi zbiegały się na czole podczas czytania kolejnych akapitów.

— Już się uczysz, Potter? Jesteśmy z powrotem dopiero kilka dni, więc nie możesz już mieć prac domowych do odrobienia.

— Nie. — Harry popatrzył na Ślizgona w zamyśleniu. — Hej, Malfoy. Wiesz coś o Oklumencji? Wyglądasz na takiego, co nieraz miał z nią do czynienia.

— Myślałem, że wojna nie wchodzi w zakres naszego układu, Potter — odpowiedział Draco, rozeźlony.

— Cóż, przyznaję, że Oklumencja może przydać się na wojnie. Ale — skrzywił się — planuję użyć jej raczej przeciw moim sojusznikom.

— Dlaczego chcesz jej użyć w ten sposób? — Jedna brew uniosła się, a chłopak rzucił mu istne ślizgońskie spojrzenie.

— Myślę, że nawet ty mi przyklaśniesz. Chcę sabotować jeden z planów Dumbledore'a.

Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Gryfoński Złoty Chłopiec chce zawieść wspaniałego dyrektora?

Harry skrzywił się znów.

— Obawiam się, że jeśli o to chodzi, nie ma niczego, czego bardziej bym pragnął.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka chwil.

— Dobra, Potter. Pomogę ci nauczyć się Oklumencji. Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie dyrektorskie plany chcesz pokrzyżować.

— Właśnie dlatego też chciałem, abyś nauczył mnie myśleć jak Ślizgon. Więcej ci nie powiem. Choć... kto wie? Może pewnego dnia.

Draco usiadł obok Gryfona w ciszy.

Harry przewrócił kolejną stronę i nie odrywając wzroku od książki, powiedział:

— Zabini, co?

— O czym mówisz, Potter?

— Dobrze, więc inaczej. Ty i Zabini, tak?

Twarz Malfoya stężała w maskę.

— Nadal nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Potter.

— Wiesz, powinniście nauczyć się używać zaklęć zamykających i wyciszających. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie chcecie zostać przyłapani. — Harry obojętnie przerzucił kartkę.

Draco nagle uniósł się na kolanach i przycisnął mu różdżkę do gardła.

— Jeżeli powiesz o tym komukolwiek, Potter… — wysyczał ostrzegawczo.

Gryfon uniósł dłoń i odepchnął go od siebie.

— Och, uspokój się. Nie mam zamiaru nikomu o niczym mówić.

— Naprawdę? Więc dlaczego zacząłeś ten temat?

— Myślę, że po prostu jestem wścibski. Zobaczyłem was razem i byłem ciekaw. Nie musisz mi niczego opowiadać, jeżeli nie chcesz.

— Byłeś ciekaw — Draco powiedział bez wyrazu. — Czego? Przypuszczam, że chcesz wiedzieć, który z nas…

— Och, Malfoy. Spokojnie. Nie obchodzi mnie to, dobra? Naprawdę, nie mógłbym mniej dbać o informacje co do cudzych upodobań. Homo, hetero czy bi. Gdy powiedziałem, że byłem ciekaw, myślałem raczej o tym, jak długo już jesteście ze sobą? Czy to coś poważnego, czy tylko okazyjne pieprzenie. No, tego typu rzeczy. Wiem, że to nie jest mój interes. Byłem po prostu ciekaw.

Draco wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru właśnie użył słowa „pieprzyć".

Harry prychnął rozbawiony.

— Daj spokój. To co? Powiesz mi coś o was czy nie?

Ślizgon patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

— Ale to zostanie między nami, tak?

Przytaknął.

— Nie ma sprawy. Potrafię dotrzymywać tajemnic, choć zapewne trudno jest ci w to uwierzyć.

— Chcę, by zostało to dodane do naszej umowy.

— Co powiesz na taką formułę: wszystko o czym mówimy w czasie naszych prywatnych spotkań pozostaje między nami dwoma? To tyczyłoby też przyszłych rozmów.

— Zgoda.

Patrzyli jak niebieskie, przezroczyste pergaminy ukazują się przed każdym z nich, a nowe porozumienie zostaje dopisane.

— No… opowiedz mi o Zabinim.

Draco drgnął niespokojnie.

— Co widziałeś? — Harry pomyślał, że warto w tym momencie sprawdzić nabyte ślizgońskie umiejętności i starał się, by żadna emocja nie pojawiła się na jego twarzy. Malfoy spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się. — Tak dużo?

— Tylko pocałunek przed Świętami i… wasze spotkanie tego dnia, gdy wróciliśmy.

Jego rozmówca wziął głęboki oddech.

— Jesteśmy ze sobą od końca drugiego roku. I… zdecydowanie łączy nas więcej niż tylko okazyjne pieprzenie — dokończył cicho.

— Wow, to już całkiem długo. Więc to poważne?

— Tak. Ale mamy czas tylko do końca szkoły. Później muszę ożenić się z Pansy.

Harry siedział przez minutę.

— Wyszedłbyś za Zabiniego, gdybyś miał wybór?

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział przez długi czas.

— Tak. Gdybym miał wybór, wyszedłbym za niego zaraz po skończeniu szkoły. Ale go nie mam, więc nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać.

— Myślisz, że on sądzi podobnie?

— Z tego co powiedział, tak, jestem pewny, że on czuje to samo.

— Draco… — Harry zastanowił się głęboko. Nie zauważył nawet, że nazwał Malfoya po imieniu. Ten z kolei był przygnębiony rozmową, by na to zareagować. — ...myślisz, że powinieneś poślubić Parkinson, ponieważ twój ojciec sobie tego życzy, tak? Żebyś miał żonę i dziedzica? A Parkinson została wybrana, ponieważ jest czystej krwi, tak przypuszczam.

— Tak, a co?

— A co by się stało, gdybyś mógł poślubić kogoś czystej krwi, wyprodukować dziedzica i — Harry zawahał się — możliwe, że również zyskać akceptację ojca? Chodzi mi o to, że nie mógłby cię wydziedziczyć ani nic z tych rzeczy, prawda? Jesteś jego spadkobiercą i jedynym dzieckiem.

— Jakie to ma znacznie, Potter? Jeżeli muszę się ożenić i zostać ojcem, równie dobrze mogę ożenić się z Pansy i zadowolić tym swego rodzica.

— Dobra, pozwól mi przedstawić to raz jeszcze. Czy gdybyś był zakochany w innej czysto krwistej dziewczynie, myślisz, że twój ojciec sprzeciwiłby się waszemu małżeństwu?

— Pewnie byłby zły, że nie ożeniłem się z tą, którą dla mnie wybrał, ale jestem pewien, że z czasem mógłbym go przekonać. Ale zapewniam cię, że Blaise _nie_ jest dziewczyną.

— To nie ma znaczenia.

— Co? Zapewniam cię, że to ma znaczenie. Dla mnie _zdecydowanie_ ma i także dla mojego ojca.

— Może nie. Posłuchaj. Mam pomysł, ale będzie skuteczny tylko wtedy, gdy ty i Zabini podejdziecie do tego poważnie. W sensie jak do związku na całe życie.

— Potter…

— Po prostu mi powiedz. Na pewno traktujecie się serio?

— Tak.

— Więc oto co zrobisz: tuż przed zakończeniem szkoły, albo chwilę po nim, ty i Zabini wymknięcie się do Gretna Green czy w jakieś inne miejsce w tym stylu, gdzie weźmiecie ślub. I postawisz swoją rodzinę przed faktem dokonanym…

— Faktem dokonanym?

— To znaczy, że już nic nie będą mogli zrobić.

— Wiem, co to znaczy. Gdzie nauczyłeś się takiego wyrażenia?

— Mugolskie książki. Chcesz posłuchać reszty, czy nie?

— Kontynuuj.

— Więc, jak już będziecie po ślubie, nie poślubisz Parkinson. I wiem, że Zabini jest czystej krwi, więc twój ojciec nie będzie mógł na to narzekać.

— Zapominasz, że muszę podtrzymać ród, Potter. Rodzina Blaise'a również tego od niego oczekuje.

— Więc zaaranżujcie intercyzę, według której wasz pierwszy syn będzie dziedzicem Malfoyów…

— Potter, nie będę zdradzał Blaise'a!

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Mam na myśli wasze dziecko.

— Potter, obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami.

— Och… nic o tym nie wiesz?

— Nie wiem, o czym?

— Dwaj czarodzieje mogą mieć ze sobą dziecko.

— Nie mogą!

— Tak, mogą. Hermiona mi powiedziała. Rzadko to się zdarza, ponieważ potrzebny jest eliksir do męskiej ciąży, a on jest bardzo trudny do zrobienia, ale skoro jesteś w dobrych stosunkach ze Snape'em, to prawdopodobnie mógłbyś go namówić, by zrobił go dla ciebie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby istniał eliksir, którego ten facet nie byłby w stanie uwarzyć.

— Granger tak powiedziała?

— Tak. Przebadała ten temat.

— Granger zazwyczaj nie robi tego źle — powiedział Draco niechętnie.

— Właśnie. Więc jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to poślubić Zabiniego, zanim twój ojciec będzie mógł zmusić cię do poślubienia Parkinson. Możesz dać mu dziedzica, a on może dać dziedzica tobie. Skoro jesteście czystej krwi, wasze rodziny nie mają zbyt wielu powodów do narzekania. I, jeżeli wojna skończy się przed zakończeniem szkoły, masz kolejny sposób na przekonanie ojca, aby to zaakceptował.

— To znaczy?

— Będzie miał wiele pytań do ciebie, gdy po wojnie okaże się, że jesteśmy w dobrej komitywie, prawda? Opowiemy mu trochę, ogólnikowo, o umowie, którą zawarliśmy. Nie ma sposobu, by się dowiedział, że jego akceptacja twojego małżeństwa nie była jednym z jej punktów. Nie pozwolimy mu jej przeczytać.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w Gryfona, oszołomiony.

— Wiesz, sam się sobie dziwię, że to mówię... ale mógłbyś być całkiem dobrym Ślizgonem.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział Harry, rozbawiony.

— Czekaj. To jest też twój plan, prawda? W ten sposób chcesz zapobiec, by ktoś wybrał ci żonę za ciebie, prawda? Ty i dziewczyna Weasleyów macie plan, by się pobrać?

— Tak, to dobry plan. I może mi się nawet przydać... ale jest pewien szkopuł: nie mam nikogo, kogo chciałbym poślubić. Zdecydowanie nie chcę żenić się z Ginny. Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra, poza tym jestem gejem.

— Jesteś gejem? — Oczy Draco otworzyły się szeroko. — Od kiedy?

— Przypuszczam, że zawsze nim byłem, ale jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, to doszedłem do tego wniosku zaraz po nakryciu was. To była jedna z najgorętszych scen, jakie widziałem.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że zrobiłem geja z chłopca-bohatera? — Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Cóż, jestem całkiem cholernie gorący.

— Tak, to wszystko twoja wina. Moich przyjaciół, gdy się dowiedzą i będę wściekli, przyślę do ciebie. Spotkałeś kiedyś Molly Weasley? — Harry wyszczerzył się.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Ściąganie**

Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, grając z Ginny w eksplodującego durnia. Wcześniej męczył się nad partią szachów z Ronem, ale Hermiona, po zakończeniu rozmowy z Weasleyówną, wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz. Wspominała coś o wypadzie do biblioteki, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to była tylko wymówka.

— Hej, Ginny. Co się dzieje z tobą i Hermioną?

— A co masz na myśli?

— Cóż, ostatnio bardzo często ze sobą rozmawiacie.

— Umm, ona, uch, no, ja tylko poprosiłam ją, żeby poszukała czegoś dla mnie. Wiesz dobrze, że jest w tym świetna.

— Co chciałaś, żeby ci wyszukała?

— Umm, nic szczególnego. Naprawdę, nieważne.

— A powodem, dla którego zawsze rozmawiasz z nią beze mnie czy Rona w pobliżu, jest to, że nie chcesz, byśmy o tym wiedzieli. — Harry roześmiał się. — W porządku, Ginny. Możesz mi powiedzieć wprost, że to nie moja sprawa.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

— Dzięki.

oOOOo

Następnego ranka Harry niechętnie schodził do lochów. Obawiał się dzisiejszej lekcji Eliksirów. Wiedział, że Snape znajdzie jakąś wymówkę, aby zostali sami i by użyć na nim zaklęcia _legilimens_.

— No dalej, stary. Wiesz, że Nietoperz kocha odbierać nam punkty. Jeżeli będziemy mniej niż dziesięć minut przed czasem, to jeszcze zdecyduje, że spóźniliśmy się na zajęcia — powiedział Ron ponuro.

Harry westchnął i przyspieszył nieco kroku. Udało im się dotrzeć do klasy na czas. Potter usadowił się przy swoim stole i wyjął przybory do pisania. Dziś mieli wykład i Harry był za to bardzo wdzięczny. Wątpił, czy byłby w stanie skoncentrować się na tyle, aby uwarzyć eliksir.

Podczas gdy Snape przemawiał, chłopak skupił się na swoich notatkach. Przed końcem zajęć miał ich więcej niż kiedykolwiek zrobił na Eliksirach i nabawił się skurczu w dłoni. Zebrał swoje książki tak szybko jak to było możliwe w nadziei, że będzie mógł wyjść, zanim Snape go zatrzyma.

— Panie Potter.

_Cholera_.

— Tak, profesorze?

— Wolisz, żebym krzyczał do ciebie przez całą klasę, czy może jednak podejdziesz do mojego biurka?

_Czy __to __podchwytliwe __pytanie?_

Harry zbliżył się, czując, jakby jego żołądek z każdym krokiem opadał coraz niżej i niżej.

— Tak, profesorze?

— Mam do ciebie kilka pytań, panie Potter. Powiedz mi… O co chodzi, panie Zabini?

— Chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka spraw, których nie zrozumiałem na dzisiejszym wykładzie, profesorze.

— Bardzo dobrze. Potter, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu w czasie konsultacji w przyszłym tygodniu. Słucham, panie Zabini. — Snape posłał Harry'emu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, wyraźnie chcąc się go pozbyć. Żołądek Gryfona skręcił się boleśnie. Wyszedł tak szybko jak potrafił.

Ron najwyraźniej zadecydował się poczekać na niego na korytarzu, Draco za to czekał w drzwiach. Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię na Snape'a. Mężczyzna stał odwrócony do niego plecami, pochylając się nad biurkiem i pisząc coś, podczas gdy Zabini stał obok niego i przytakiwał. Harry zmierzył nauczyciela wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się, by wyszeptać do Draco.

— Boże, mógłbym teraz pocałować Zabiniego.

Draco zmrużył oczy i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl, Potter.

Harry się spłoszył.

— To była przenośnia. Jesteś strasznie zaborczy, co?

— Czego chcesz, Potter?

Gryfon nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że chłopak nieco się zarumienił.

— Te lekcje Oklumencji. Jakie są szanse, że moglibyśmy spotykać się popołudniami? Muszę ją opanować _teraz_. Chciałbym byśmy pracowali tak długo i często, jak tylko dasz radę się wymykać.

— Mógłbym ewentualnie na kilka godzin po obiedzie każdego popołudnia, ale tylko przez tydzień, góra dwa. I musiałoby to zastąpić poranne spotkania.

— W porządku. Możemy zacząć już dzisiaj?

Draco skrzywił się tak, jak jedynie Malfoyowie to potrafili.

— Myślę, że tak.

— Wspaniale. Spotkajmy się w Pokoju Życzeń. Dzięki, Draco. I nie martw się, dobra? Twój chłopak jest bezpieczny. — Harry wyszczerzył się i uciekł, zanim Ślizgon zdążyłby go przekląć.

oOOOo

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Harry poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę Oklumencji. Najwyraźniej lektura, którą czytał, pomagała, bo Draco stwierdził, że jest całkiem blisko opanowania tej sztuki.

Kiedy nie był na normalnych lekcjach, pracował z Draco, odrabiał zadania domowe lub trenował quidditcha. Starał się z całych sił schodzić z oczu zarówno Snape'owi jak i swoim przyjaciołom. Ci drudzy jednak zaczęli zauważać jego nieobecność wieczorami, a chłopak nie czuł się na siłach, by znaleźć dla siebie jakąś wymówkę. Profesora natomiast jakoś udało mu się wystrzegać. Mistrz Eliksirów sam odwołał spotkanie, które wyznaczył w czasie konsultacji. Harry przypuszczał, że mężczyzna został wezwany na spotkanie śmierciożerców.

Chłopak stwierdził, że rzadko kiedy miewał tak dobrą passę. Wymigiwał się profesorowi i od pytań swoich przyjaciół nawet wówczas, gdy nie był w stanie uniknąć ich osobiście. Prócz tego nikt nie zauważył Harry'ego i Draco znów razem — plotki na ich temat zaczęły się uspokajać — i Gryfon stwierdził, że jest szczęściarzem jak nigdy.

Jednak jego dobra passa skończyła się, gdy wszedł na śniadanie pewnego poranka w trzecim tygodniu semestru. Nie znał klątwy, która w niego uderzyła i musiał iść do madam Pomfrey, przez co ominął zarówno swoją pierwszą lekcję jak i śniadanie. To samo zdarzyło się jeszcze trzykrotnie przez kolejne dwa dni. Przy piątym razie Harry w końcu zidentyfikował sprawcę.

Rankiem, trzeciego dnia, Gryfon ominął śniadanie i poszedł prosto do miejsca, w którym ustalił, że spotka się z Draco. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnego przeklęcia.

Gdy tylko Ślizgon się pojawił, od razu zaczął go wypytywać.

— Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje, Potter? — Nastolatek posłał mu srogie spojrzenie.

Harry powiedział mu o klątwach. Malfoy znał je wszystkie, co nie było zaskoczeniem.

— Cóż, jest wojna, nie powinno cię to dziwić, Potter.

— Tak się składa, że jestem całkiem pewny, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z wojną.

— Co? Jeżeli nie chodzi o wojnę, to o co?

— Cóż, przypuszczam, że nie jesteś jedynym zaborczym chłopakiem. — Harry roześmiał się, widząc dezorientację Ślizgona. — Draco, mógłbyś wyjaśnić Zabiniemu, że nie mam wobec ciebie żadnych zamiarów?

— Co? Myślisz, że Blaise jest tym, który cię przeklina?

— Wiem, że to on. Przyłapałem go ostatnim razem, gdy rzucił klątwą. Skoro jego rodzina jest uznawana za neutralną, mogłem wymyślić tylko jeden powód, dla jakiego miałby to robić. Mści się na mnie za zabieranie całego twojego czasu — wyszczerzył się.

— Blaise nawet nie wie o naszych spotkaniach, Potter. To nie może być on.

— Doprawdy? Więc nie był zły albo obrażony na ciebie ostatnio? — Widząc rosnący na twarzy Ślizgona zwycięski uśmieszek, kontynuował: — Albo może… bardziej namiętny niż zwykle? — Uśmieszek Malfoya zniknął. — Daj spokój, Draco. Pomyśl o tym. Jeżeli ktoś miałby zauważyć twoją nieobecność, byłby to Zabini. Blaise też najszybciej by odkrył, że coś się z tobą dzieje.

— Cholera. Właśnie coś sobie przypomniałem. Jednej nocy, gdy wracaliśmy do naszych pokoi wspólnych, wydawało mi się, że kogoś zauważyłem.

— Sam widzisz. Chociaż teraz, gdy wiem, że to Zabini, już nie jestem zły. Myślę, że to takie całkiem… słodkie.

— Znajdź sobie swojego chłopaka, Potter — warknął.

— Rozmawiałeś już z nim o ślubie?

Draco poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Jeszcze nie. To nie jest czymś, co możesz ot tak nagle…

— Nerwowy, co? Chcesz wymyślić coś, by uczynić oświadczyny specjalnym wydarzeniem? — Harry żartował, ale doszedł do wniosku, że miał rację w obu przypadkach, bo Ślizgon tylko spojrzał na niego ponuro. — Słuchaj, dlaczego nie przemycisz go do Pokoju Życzeń w następny wypad do Hogsmeade? Będziecie mieli cały dzień dla siebie. Możemy odłożyć nasze spotkania i spędzisz z nim więcej czasu. I mógłbyś, wiesz, w między czasie trochę przyhamować jego zaborcze zapędy?

— Musisz jeszcze popracować nad tym esejem z Eliksirów, Potter. — Malfoy posłał Gryfonowi ponure spojrzenie. Harry tylko się na to wyszczerzył w uśmiechu.

oOOOo

Następnego dnia wszedł do pracowni eliksirów i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie został przeklęty.

_Najwyraźniej __Draco __porozmawiał __z __Zabinim_.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła bez szczególnych wydarzeń. Snape sunął jak zwykle przez salę, wzbudzając grozę. Harry'emu udało się uwarzyć swoją miksturę poprawnie, jednak przez całe zajęcia nie spuszczał profesora z oka. Również Ron radził sobie z Eliksirami lepiej. Najwyraźniej jego postanowienie intensywniejszej nauki i zostania aurorem pomagało mu przezwyciężyć niechęć do przedmiotu.

Zauważył też, że Draco i Zabini przez całą lekcję szeptali między sobą i miał nadzieję, że udało się im wszystko wyjaśnić. Może i powiedział Ślizgonowi, że to było słodkie, jednak nie chciał znowu trafić do szpitala.

Pod koniec zajęć był w stanie oddać Snape'owi próbkę poprawnie wykonanego eliksiru. Mężczyzna po jej sprawdzeniu, zakończył zajęcia.

— Panie Potter, chciałbym zamienić z panem słowo.

Harry zdusił jęk. Wiedział, że tym razem nie będzie mógł się wymigać.

— Tak, profesorze?

Gdy tylko klasa opustoszała i zostali sami, nauczyciel powiedział:

— Odkryłem pewne nieprawidłowości odnośnie twojego egzaminu z Eliksirów, panie Potter. Oczekuję, że zgłosisz się do mnie w czasie konsultacji w tym tygodniu, gotowy, by napisać go jeszcze raz.

— Co takiego? Jakiego rodzaju nieprawidłowości?

— Ocena, panie Potter. Twoja praca na egzaminie okazała się być niezgodna z poziomem umiejętności, jaki do tej pory demonstrowałeś.

— Uważa pan, że ściągałem i chce, abym jeszcze raz podszedł do egzaminu, podczas gdy pan będzie mnie kontrolował i upewniał się, że nie oszukuję. Myśli pan, że wtedy będzie mógł dać mi niższą ocenę, taką, na którą sądzi, że zasługuję.

Snape uniósł brew.

— Dokładnie, panie Potter.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

— Oczywiście, gdyby miał pan na to jakiś dowód, to już by mnie uwalił.

— Może zaoszczędzisz nam kłopotu z ponownym spotkaniem i po prostu się przyznasz.

— Jedyną rzeczą, do jakiej muszę się przyznać, jest to, że tym razem uważałem na zajęciach i uczyłem się. Musi pan być bardzo rozczarowany. A tak z ciekawości, na jaką to ocenę uważa pan, że nie zasługuję i jest pan zdeterminowany, by mnie od niej trzymać z daleka?

— Poinformuję cię o tym, gdy ponownie podejdziesz do egzaminu, panie Potter.

Harry się wyszczerzył.

— Dostałem Wybitny, prawda? Wie pan, profesorze, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak ostatnio pracowałem na zajęciach, mógłby pan po prostu z czystym sumieniem wystawić mi dobrą ocenę.

Snape zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem i otworzył usta, by zacząć zdanie, które Harry wiedział, że bez wątpienia miało być zjadliwą ripostą, ale uczniowie zaczęli już wchodzić na następną lekcję.

— Zobaczymy się w moim gabinecie, panie Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Porozumienia?**

Po lekcji Eliksirów, podczas drugiego śniadania Harry siedział w Wielkiej Sali, próbując uczyć się do kolejnego egzaminu. Nie było okazji, by poinformować przyjaciół o rozmowie ze Snape'em, więc jego zachowanie zdziwiło ich.

— Co robisz, stary? Dopiero co wyszliśmy z Eliksirów. Mamy jeszcze kilka dni, zanim będziemy musieli na nie wrócić. Hej, co właściwie ci ten gnojek powiedział?

— Myśli, że ściągałem na egzaminie, więc muszę znów go napisać za kilka dni.

— Co? Dlaczego miałby myśleć, że ściągałeś? Och, to sprawka Malfoya, jestem tego pewna! — Hermiona wydawała się być rozdarta między łzami z powodu Harry'ego a świętym oburzeniem.

— Taa, też tak myślę, Hermiono. Jednak nie mogę być zły na Malfoya, bo wiem, że Snape uważa, iż po prostu nie byłbym w stanie dostać tak wysokiej oceny.

— Co? Harry, dostałeś Wybitny?

— Tak i uczę się, by powtórzyć wynik.

— Stary, byłbym wściekły, gdyby udało mi się zarobić "W" z egzaminu i musiał podchodzić do niego ponownie.

— Cóż, gdy zrobię to drugi raz z rzędu, tym bardziej będę mógł się rozkoszować reakcją Snape'a — odpowiedział Harry i wrócił do powtarzania materiału. Hermiona, bardzo dumna z przyjaciela, nie pozwalała nikomu przeszkadzać mu w nauce. Jedna jej groźna mina i ludzie zostawiali Gryfona samego. Był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny, zwłaszcza tej nocy, która należała do najcichszej w historii pokoju wspólnego Griffindoru, pomijając okresy przed egzaminami.

oOOOo

Harry uczył się w każdej wolnej chwili. Żałował, że odłożył spotkania z Draco, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że wciąż może wykorzystać czas, który zazwyczaj spędzali razem, na powtórki. Im bardziej zbliżał się termin ponownego podejścia do testu, tym bardziej był zdeterminowany, by dostać Wybitny.

Z tego też powodu profesor McGonagall przyłapała Harry'ego na przeglądaniu książki od Eliksirów w czasie Transmutacji. Zatrzymała się, popatrzyła na niego i podeszła, by spojrzeć na wolumin, który trzymał w rękach.

— Panie Potter. Spotka się pan ze mną po lekcji — powiedziała, sięgnęła po księgę i położyła ją na swoim biurku. Hermiona posłała chłopakowi współczujące spojrzenie.

Po lekcji Harry zebrał swoje rzeczy i podszedł do profesorki.

— Co to jest, panie Potter? — Podniosła skonfiskowany tom.

— Uch, mój podręcznik do Eliksirów.

— Dlaczego czytałeś go podczas mojej lekcji? Uczę Transmutacji, panie Potter.

— Tak, proszę pani. Widzi pani… — Harry zaczął się wiercić. Nie ściągał i wiedział, że nie ma powodu do wstydu, ale nie podobała mu się myśl, że McGonagall mogłaby uważać inaczej. — Profesor Snape powiedział, że, umm, znalazł pewne nieprawidłowości w związku z moim egzaminem, więc muszę znów do niego podejść.

— Co to za nieprawidłowości, panie Potter? Spisywałeś na teście? — Popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą.

— Nie, pani profesor. Po prostu zacząłem się uczyć z kimś innym i, cóż, to tak jakby pomogło mi wyrobić lepsze nawyki w nauce. Profesor Snape sądzi, że ściągałem, bo dostałem Wybitny. To znaczy nie powiedział tego wprost, ale takie odniosłem wrażenie podczas naszej rozmowy.

— Naprawdę? Cóż, panie Potter, myślę, że powinnam być obecna przy drugim egzaminie. W ten sposób nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości i będziesz mógł otrzymać taką ocenę, na jaką zasługujesz. Jednakże sala do transfiguracji to nie czytelnia i wolałabym, żebyś będąc w niej, poświęcał uwagę moim zajęciom.

— Tak, pani profesor.

_Och, __dzięki __ci, __cudowna __kobieto!_ Teraz nie musiał się martwić, że będzie spędzał czas sam na sam ze Snape'em, przynajmniej nie bardziej niż swoją oceną.

oOOOo

Gdy Harry przybył do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, oboje profesorowie byli już obecni. Znów podziękował w duchu opiekunce swojego Domu za przybycie. Wszedł do komnaty i zajął miejsce przy jedynym stole stojącym samotnie na środku pomieszczenia, naprzeciwko biurka Snape'a.

— Panie Potter, chciałem byś ponownie podszedł do egzaminu pisemnego przy użyciu tylko pergaminu, atramentu i pióra, które otrzymasz ode mnie. Jednakże po przedyskutowaniu tej sprawy z profesor McGonagall, zadecydowałem, iż mając na względzie twoje polepszające się ostatnio wyniki w nauce — to zdanie zostało powiedziane przez zaciśnięte zęby — twój egzamin pisemny mógł w rzeczy samej odzwierciedlać faktyczny poziom twoich umiejętności. Ale wtedy też przypomniałem sobie naszą rozmowę po lekcji. — Snape uśmiechnął się i Harry zaczął się bać. — Jeśli jesteś tak pewny swoich umiejętności, panie Potter, to niewątpliwe nie będzie problemem, by je nam udowodnić… oralnie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

_O __Boże. __Nie, __on __sobie __właśnie __**tego **__nie __pomyślał... __Gach! __To __jest __**Snape**__. __Już __sama __jego __obecność __powinna __wysłać __moje __hormony __tam __gdzie __pieprz __rośne. __I __proszę, __proszę, __proszę, __niech __pomyślą, __że __panikuję __na __myśl __o __**teście**__, __a __nie __o__… __och, __Boże._

Harry zdusił pisk.

— Panie Potter? — Snape uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chłopak odchrząknął.

— Nie ma żadnego problemu, profesorze.

— Wobec tego zaczynajmy.

oOOOo

Harry, wycieńczony, potknął się, wchodząc do Wieży Gryffindoru. Snape przepytywał go przez całą godzinę. W końcu nie mógł znaleźć już żadnej wymówki, by odmówić Harry'emu dobrej oceny. Gdy chłopak wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, otoczyli go przyjaciele.

— No, jak poszło? Jak myślisz, co dostaniesz? — Hermiona niemalże podskakiwała z podekscytowania i niecierpliwości, by usłyszeć, co się stało.

— Czy to było bardzo okropne, stary? Kazał ci pisać od groma na jakieś strasznie trudne pytanie?

— Kiedy będziesz znał wyniki? — Harry był zaskoczony, widząc, że Ginny nie poszła spać, tylko czekała na niego.

— Cóż, McGonagall też była obecna, więc musiał być uczciwy, choć zdecydował zrobić egzamin ustny.

_Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym, **nie** myśl o tym._

— O, mój boże! Egzamin oralny! — na twarzy Hermiony malowało się przerażenie i współczucie.

— Taa, przepytywał mnie przez całą godzinę bez przerwy. — Ron był przerażony, a Ginny mruknęła coś współczująco. — Ale dzięki temu znam już swoją ocenę.

— Och, powiedz nam, powiedz nam, powiedz nam. — W tym momencie Hermiona naprawdę zaczęła podskakiwać.

— Ta, stary, jak ci poszło?

— Co dostałeś, Harry?

Gryfon wyszczerzył się.

— Dostałem Wybitny. Mogłem też zobaczyć mój pisemny egzamin. Również był napisany na "W".

Hermiona zapiszczała i rzuciła się na niego. Objęła go ramionami dookoła szyi i pocałowała w policzek. Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją do siebie. Gdy się odsunęła, zaskoczony poczuł, że Ginny zrobiła to samo, tyle że bez piszczenia.

— Nie licz na to, że ja też będę cię całował! — skwitował Ron, śmiejąc się.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył również zaczął się śmiać, ale szybko zamieniło się to w ziewnięcie.

— Sorki. Jestem wykończony.

— Taa, dwie dziewczyny naraz. Gdyby jedna nie była moją siostrą, mógłbym zrobić się zazdrosny! — Weasley śmiał się, dopóki obie dziewczyny go nie uderzyły.

— Ron!

— Ronald!

— AŁA!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Myślę, że pójdę wcześniej do łóżka. Branoc, Hermiono, Ginny, Ron.

oOOOo

Tej nocy Harry spał głęboko, ale jego sny nie należały do spokojnych.

_Pewne, __ciepłe __dłonie __podróżowały __po __jego __ciele. __Usta __były __miękkie __i __delikatne, __gdy __drocząc __się __z __nim, __pokrywały __pocałunkami __skórę. __Harry __westchnął __i __utonął __w __dotyku. __Wargi __przytuliły __się __do __miejsca __na __jego __szyi, __gdzie __można __było __wyczuć __puls. __Silne __dłonie __objęły __ramiona, __a __następnie __przesunęły __się __w __dół __jego __rąk __w __jednej, __powolnej __pieszczocie. __Usta __muskały __szyję, __kierując __się __w __stronę __torsu __i __zatrzymując __po __drodze, __by __złożyć __pocałunki __na __obojczyku. __Język __zaczął __znaczyć __to __miejsce, __podczas __gdy __dłonie_ — o Boże, te dłonie — _muskały __skórę __wzdłuż __boków __ciała, __zabawiając __chwilę __na __talii, __po __czym __przesunęły __się, __by __chwycić __za __biodra._

Więcej, o boże, więcej.

_Dłonie __stały __się __bardziej __wymagające, __pocałunki __pewniejsze, __mniej __uwodzące... __zmieniły __się __w __ugryzienia. __Wciągnął __powietrze, __czując __delikatne __ukąszenie __w __szyję, __płatek __ucha; __zęby __przesunęły __się __wzdłuż __jego __barku. __Dłonie __głaskały __klatkę __piersiową, __znajdując __sutki. __Muskały __je __dotykiem __lekkim __niczym __szept, __a __następnie __dały __prztyczka. __W __końcu __uszczypnęły, __ulegając __błaganiom __chłopaka._

_Usta przycisnęły się do jego warg. Poczuł szybkie liźnięcie języka. Pocałunek był zupełnie inny niż te, które Harry znał do tej pory. Był gorący, intensywny. Język gładził i pieścił jego język. Usta oddzieliły się, by zaczerpnąć oddechu i znów się spotkały. Tym razem Harry odpowiedział bardziej aktywnie, walcząc, podążając za smakiem ust, które dociskały się do jego._

_Te dłonie, które dotykały, pieściły, głaskały niemalże każdą część jego ciała prócz jednej, która błagała o dotyk, stały się bardziej wymagające, niemalże brutalne. Harry westchnął, nie przerywając pocałunku, zastanawiając się, czy nie zostaną na jego ciele siniaki — choć dotyk nie był jeszcze aż tak gwałtowny. Usta, które do tej pory były nad nim, nagle znikły, zmierzając w dół jego szyi, ale tym razem nie zatrzymały się na niej. Podążyły dalej, dopóki nie znalazły sutków._

_Wraz z ustami przesuwały się dłonie. Gdy wargi zamknęły się na brodawce, poczuł dotyk dłoni drażniących erekcję. Smukłe palce bawiły się z nim, podczas gdy usta przesuwały od jednej do drugiej piersi. W końcu Harry złamał się. Błagał i prosił. Nie mógł już dłużej znieść tej powolnej tortury._

_Jego tajemniczy partner odpowiedział na błagania, obejmując dłonią jego twardą, bolesną erekcję i ściskając ją lekko. Usta zwodziły go i wolno — och, jak wolno — schodziły w dół ciała. Język zanurzył się w pępku, a Harry wygiął się w łuk, szukając dotyku. Jednak uparty organ stale wędrował w dół, wyznaczając linię miękkich włosów wiodących do tej części, która najbardziej pragnęła zostać objęta zdolnymi ustami. Poczuł pocałunek złożony na samym czubku penisa. Jego oddech stał się urywany i chłopak zaczął błagać o więcej. _

_Figlarny, __droczący __się __z __nim __język __wysunął __się __i __polizał __linię __od __spodu __członka, __poświęcając __dodatkową __uwagę __wrażliwemu __miejscu_— Boże, dokładnie tutaj, och, tak dobrze — _tuż __pod __główką. __Powolne __liźnięcie __dookoła __niej __i __w __końcu, __w __końcu __był __w __tych __ciepłych, __wilgotnych __ustach. __To __było __lepsze __niż __sobie __kiedykolwiek __wyobrażał. __Wargi __zaczęły __sunąć __w __dół, __pochłaniając __go. __A __następnie __uniosły __się, __ssąc. __Harry __zajęczał._

_Podczas __gdy __usta __przełykały __i __ssały, __i __lizały, __dłonie __nie __pozostały __bezczynne. __Głaskały __jego __uda, __bawiły __się __jądrami, __przesuwały __w __górę , __by __uszczypnąć __sutki. __Następnie __przeniosły __się __na __jego __biodra __i __trzymały __go __w __miejscu_ — i, Boże, to było cudowne _— __a __ust__a __pochłonęły __go __w __całości, __przełykając, __i __samo __to __uczucie __niemalże __doprowadziło __Harry__'__ego __do __krzyku. __Jednak __ręce __trzymały __go __mocno __i __tym __razem __chłopak __wiedział, __że __pozostawią __siniaki. __Ciepłe __usta __z __grzecznym __językiem __przesuwały __się __w __górę __i __w __dół, __i __to __było, _cholera, tak niesamowite. _Ale __dopiero __wówczas, __gdy __jedna __z __dłoni __przesunęła __się __w __dół __za __jego __jądra __i __dotknęła __skóry, __poczuł, __jakby __pragnienie __miało __go __rozsadzić. __Kiedy __jeden __ze __smukłych __palców __przeniósł __się __bardziej __do __tyłu, __dotykając __chłopaka __tam, __gdzie __jeszcze __nigdy __nikt __go __wcześniej __nie __dotykał, __wiedział __już, __że __tę __bitwę __przegrał. __Udało __mu __się __nie __krzyczeć, __ale __wydał __z __siebie __długi, __niski __jęk, __dochodząc. __Przyjemność, __fala __za __falą, __przepływała __przez __jego __ciało. __Słodkie __usta __wciąż __przełykały, __póki __Harry __nie __stał __się __zwiotczały __i __spełniony, __z __trudem __łapiąc __powietrze._

Obudził się na chwilę jakiś czas później, gdy konsekwencje snu zaczęły nieprzyjemnie kleić się do ciała. Zdołał rzucić szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące, zanim znów powrócił do krainy snu.

oOOOo

Następnego ranka, po wzięciu prysznica, Harry stał przy umywalce, czyszcząc zęby, kiedy Ron wyszedł do łazienki. Rudzielec wyszczerzył się.

— Jak ci się spało tej nocy, Harry?

Gryfon wypluł pastę do umywalki i wypłukał usta.

— Dobrze, tak mi się wydaje.

— Ta? Jak dla mnie to brzmiało lepiej niż dobrze. — Ron dalej szeroko się uśmiechał. Harry przypomniał sobie swój sen i zaczerwienił się.

— O, Boże. Co słyszałeś? — spytał zaniepokojony. Może nie wiedział do końca, kim był jego partner ze snu, jednak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że był to mężczyzna.

— Wystarczająco dużo, by wiedzieć, że dobrze się bawiłeś. Mój żart o dwóch kobietach jednak został ci w pamięci? — zaśmiał się Ron.

Harry zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i poruszył niespokojnie. Zastanowił się, czy powiedzieć swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że jest gejem.

— Umm, Ron… Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale…

Ron spojrzał na niego pytająco, zanim dotarło do niego, co właściwie Harry chciał mu przekazać i na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

— Harry… kumplu… jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale o pewnych rzeczach po prostu nie chcę wiedzieć. — Wyglądał jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze

Żołądek Harry'ego też się skręcił.

— Och, uch… — Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

— Słuchaj, stary, nie chciałem, byś poczuł się źle. I to nie tak, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Chodzi tylko o to, że… nie chcę znać _szczegółów_. Wiesz. To, kogo lubisz, jest twoją prywatną sprawą. Jesteś wspaniałym facetem i każdy kim jesteś zainteresowany jest szczęściarzem. Po prostu zrób mi przysługę i nigdy nie mów niczego o swoim życiu seksualnym, dobrze? Jeżeli nie będzie to dotyczyło dziewczyn, z którymi będę związany, nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć. Naprawdę. Umawiaj się z kim chcesz, a ja cały czas będę cię wspierał.

— Dzięki, Ron. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak mi ulżyło, kiedy to powiedziałeś. — Nie mógł winić przyjaciela za jego reakcję. Teraz, gdy zrozumiał, że jest gejem, wcale nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie chciał słyszeć cokolwiek, co dotyczyło życia seksualnego Rona. W rzeczy samej, wiedząc, że to życie ściśle wiązało się z Hermioną, podejrzewał, że jego reakcja na erotyczny sen rudzielca byłaby podobna.

— I, uch, teraz, gdy już odbyliśmy tę rozmowę… — Weasley nie dokończył, czerwieniąc się.

— ...nigdy do niej nie wrócimy i będziemy udawać, że jej nie było? — Harry wyszczerzył się, patrząc na przyjaciela.

— Taa — odetchnął z ulgą Ron.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Walentynki**

Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i głowił się nad esejem z zaklęć, żałując, że nie ma Draco jako partnera do nauki. Wokół niego siedzieli Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, również pracując nad zadaniem domowym. Ostatnio Ginny coraz częściej przyłączała się do ich trójki.

Gdy Ron i Hermiona zaangażowali się w kolejną kłótnię na temat tego, czy przeglądanie czyjegoś eseju można uznać za ściąganie, Harry znów prosił w myślach o Draco.

- A tak właściwie, to kiedy jest pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade? – Gdy to pytanie spotkało się z grobową ciszą, Potter podniósł wzrok znad swojego eseju, by zobaczyć trzy zszokowane twarze.

- Harry, to będzie w Walentynki. – Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Ron patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na swojego przyjaciela i był bardziej czerwony niż jego włosy. Ginny szybko spuściła wzrok i zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w swój esej.

Harry zrozumiał, że dla Rona i Hermiony to będą pierwsze Walentynki, które spędzą jako para.

- Och, cóż, wygląda na to, że Ron i Hermiona będą zajęci. – Wyszczerzył się. – A co z tobą, Gin? Umawiasz się z kimś?

- Ee, nie – odpowiedziała Ginny bardzo cicho. Harry zmarszczył brwi i rzucił okiem na Rona i Hermionę. Ron wciąż odmawiał patrzenia na niego, ale wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego. Hermiona posłała Ginny współczujące spojrzenie. Potter doszedł do wniosku, że Ginny musiała niedawno z kimś zerwać. Zauważył, że był trochę niedoinformowany i postanowił przestać unikać swoich przyjaciół, nieważne nad czym pracował.

- Cóż, chcesz spędzić ten dzień ze mną? Będę całkiem samiutki, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Ron i Hermiona zaczną się gdzieś migdalić. – Harry posłał Ginny drażniący się uśmiech. – Możemy posiedzieć w Trzech Miotłach i wypić piwo kremowe, użalając się nad stanem naszego życia miłosnego.

- Brzmi zabawnie, Harry. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego olśniewająco.

- Chyba że wolałabyś, żebyśmy poszli raczej do Madame Puddifoot… - powiedział Harry, starając się zachować poważną twarz. Wiedział, że Ginny spędziła tam jedne Walentynki i nienawidziła tego miejsca jeszcze bardziej niż on.

- Ee, nie, tamto jest okej. Trzy Miotły wydają się naprawdę w porządku!

Harry roześmiał się.

- Daj spokój, Gin. Moglibyśmy siedzieć i ponaśmiewać się z zakochanych parek. Na zmianę zgadywalibyśmy, kto z parki zdecydował, by tam przyjść i ile czasu ich druga połówka to wytrzyma. Przypuszczam, że im dłużej tam zostaną, tym dłużej ze sobą będą.

Ginny zaśmiała się.

- I co byś zrobił, gdybym się na to zgodziła?

- Wziąłbym cię do Miodowego Królestwa, kupiłbym ci czekoladę, najszczerzej przeprosił i błagał cię, żebyś nie karała mnie za cokolwiek zrobiłem, że cię tak rozzłościłem. – Harry się śmiał.

- Och, czekoladę? To zdecydowanie jest warte wycieczki do Madame Puddifoot.

- A co jeżeli zaproponuję kupienie dwa razy więcej, jeżeli zgodzisz się na pójście do Trzech Mioteł?

- Umowa stoi. – Oboje się zaśmiali. Ron i Hermiona tylko wymienili spojrzenia.

Harry wrócił do swojego eseju i przez kilka minut było cicho, dopóki czegoś sobie nie przypomniał.

- Czekajcie, pierwszy wypad do Hogsmeade jest w Walentynki?

- Tak, Harry. Przed chwilą to powiedzieliśmy. – Hermiona posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie.

- O ludzie. – Harry zaczął się śmiać. Wkrótce śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł oddychać. Pozostała trójka patrzyła na niego, martwiąc się. W końcu Gryfon się uspokoił.

- Ee, Harry, w porządku? – zapytała ostrożnie Ginny.

- Ta - wysapał Harry. – Tylko sobie o czymś pomyślałem. – _Draco __oświadczy __się __w __Walentynki. __Jak __bardziej __romantycznie __mógłby __to __zrobić? __Wisi __mi __za __to __i __to __porządnie._

oOOOo

Wczesnym rankiem w środku tygodnia po wypadzie do Hogsmeade Harry siedział na zewnątrz, czekając na Draco. Martwił się trochę tym, jak poszło mu w Walentynki. Malfoy nie zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle, gdy chłopak widział go w trakcie posiłków, ale był Ślizgonem, więc to o niczym nie świadczyło. Harry odwrócił się na dźwięk kroków.

- Więc... jak ci minęły Walentynki? – Potter wyszczerzył się, widząc rumieniec Draco. – Tak dobrze, hę? – Zaśmiał się.

- A jak tobie minęły Walentynki, Potter?

- Nie tak źle. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Siedziałem w Trzech Miotłach z Ginny i rozmawialiśmy o quidditchu. To były najlepsze Walentynki, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem.

- … to żałosne, Potter.

- Ta, cóż, nie wszyscy z nas mają gorących chłopaków. Niektórzy dopiero niedawno odkryli, że ciemny pokój, w którym się zamknęli, jest schowkiem. – Draco prychnął rozbawiony. – To masz zamiar w końcu mi powiedzieć?

- Co ci powiedzieć?

- Draco!

- Zgodził się, oczywiście. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Następnie się skrzywił. – Jednak muszę ci powiedzieć, Potter, że nie podobało mi się, gdy mój narzeczony nagle usiadł w łóżku i wykrzyczał twoje imię, zwłaszcza, że już prawie zasypiałem.

- Co takiego? – Brew Harry'ego uniosła się w zaskoczeniu.

- Powiedz mi, Potter, dlaczego on się upiera, żebyś został zaproszony na ślub? – Draco popatrzył na Gryfona złowrogo. Harry roześmiał się.

_Wspomnienie_

Harry szedł korytarzem, znów spacerując po zamku. Jego przyjaciele bezlitośnie na niego polowali, próbując odkryć, dlaczego tak się śmiał, gdy dowiedział się, że wypad do Hogsmeade przypada w Walentynki. Nie zajęło im dużo czasu dojście do wniosku, że o czymś wiedział, ale jak na razie żadne z nich nie miało zielonego pojęcia, co to mogło być.

Potter usłyszał, jak otwarły się drzwi i podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył Zabiniego wychodzącego z klasy i rozglądającego się wokół. Zanim ten zauważył Harry'ego, Gryfon zdążył schować się we wnęce – był zaciekawiony.

W tej chwili przybyła profesor McGonagall, krocząc przez korytarz. Zobaczyła Zabiniego i wyglądało na to, że obrała go za cel pełnej siły swojej dezaprobaty. (Raczej silna broń.)

- Panie Zabini! Co robiłeś w mojej klasie? I jak udało ci się przejść przez moje zabezpieczenia?

Zabini nie odpowiedział od razu. Zanim mógł wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę, Harry wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i udawał, że jeszcze nie spostrzegł profesor McGonagall. Otworzył książkę, którą niósł, skupił spojrzenie na stronie i zmarszczył brwi. Żadne z nich go nie zauważyło, dopóki nie zaczął mówić.

- Zabini, znalazłem… - Przerwał, gdy spojrzał w górę i udał, że dopiero co zauważył nauczycielkę transmutacji. – Pani profesor? Czy coś jest nie tak?

- Co tu robisz, panie Potter?

- Cóż, pani profesor… - Harry popatrzył na Zabiniego. Miał nadzieję, że jego umiejętności ślizgońskiej gry wytrzymają. – Ja właśnie, ee, uczyłem się z Zabinim. Upuściłem gdzieś książkę i wróciłem, by jej poszukać.

- Ty i pan Zabini uczyliście się? Razem? – McGonagall uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu.

- Pamięta pani, jak mówiłem, że zacząłem się uczyć z kimś nowym… - Harry znów nie dokończył.

- Rozumiem. – Ton jej głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, że **nie****rozumiała**, ale była skłonna odpuścić. – I jak długo wasza dwójka była na tym korytarzu?

- Och, wcale nie tak długo, pani profesor. Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero wtedy, gdy zauważyłem, że zgubiłem moją książkę. Zabini pomagał mi jej szukać.

- Rozumiem. Widzieliście kogoś w tej okolicy?

- Nie, pani profesor.

- Hm. Cóż, nie kręćcie się zbyt długo. Zbliża się cisza nocna. – Po tym odeszła w dół korytarza. Gdy już jej nie było, Harry wyszczerzył się do Zabiniego i zamknął z trzaskiem książkę. Ślizgon przyjrzał mu się z rezerwą.

- Dzięki, Potter.

- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko upewnij się, że będę zaproszony na ślub. – Harry posłał mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, odwrócił się i odszedł.

- Jaki ślub? …Hej, Potter, jaki ślub? …Niech cię cholera weźmie, Potter, JAKI ŚLUB?

Jedynym znakiem, jaki dał mu Harry, by pokazać, że usłyszał, było uniesienie dłoni i pomachanie Ślizgonowi.

_Koniec wspomnienia_

Draco gapił się na niego, a następnie potrząsnął głową.

- Są chwile, kiedy myślę, że powinieneś zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu. – Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. – To chyba znaczy, że jesteś zaproszony na mój ślub. – Draco posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie.

- Więc twój narzeczony wykrzyczał moje imię w łóżku, co? – Gryfon miał na twarzy cwany uśmieszek.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Odkrycia**

Harry wszedł do pokoju i stanął jak wryty. To, co zobaczył, tak bardzo przykuwało uwagę, że z pewnością nawet sam Voldemort mógłby stać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, mając na sobie jedynie jaskraworóżowy trykot opinający ciało, tutu i tiarę na głowie, a on i tak wpatrywałby się tylko w widok przed sobą. Gdy do połowy rozebrany mężczyzna (_cudowny, __do __połowy __rozebrany __mężczyzna_) się poruszył, napięły się jego mięśnie, a Gryfon prawie zaczął się ślinić. Mężczyzna był smukły, ale umięśniony. W jego sprężystym ciele kryło się wiele siły.

Oczarowany nastolatek obserwował łagodne, pełne gracji ruchy. Nawet smugi czegoś, co wyglądało jak sadza, nie były w stanie umniejszyć tej męskiej piękności. Gdy tak patrzył, mężczyzna uniósł mokrą szmatkę do swojego ramienia i starł trochę sadzy. Harry śledził ślady stróżek wody spływających w dół przyjemnie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej. Gdy zostały zatrzymane przez pasek czarnych spodni mężczyzny, Potter był rozczarowany. Powiódł spojrzeniem po długich nogach, zanim ponownie skierował wzrok ku górze.

W tym momencie Harry zorientował się, na czyj widok tak się ślini. Zanim ta myśl mogła w pełni przebić się do jego oszołomionego umysłu, chłopak zakończył swoją wzrokową ocenę. I wtedy zaczął panikować.

_O kurwa, o kurwa, o kurwa! Właśnie stwardniałem, patrząc na **Snape****'****a**!_

Harry musiał przyznać, że z włosami spiętymi z tyłu profesor był całkiem atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Och, nie był tak do końca tradycyjnie przystojny - rysy jego twarzy były na to odrobinę zbyt ostre - ale bez wątpienia był _**seksowny**_. Spojrzenie Gryfona podążyło za dłonią czyszczącą sadzę z ciała. _Te __dłonie!_ Harry niemalże zajęczał. _One __są __całkowicie __**grzeszne**__._

W końcu czysty, Snape włożył koszulę. Na szczęście jeszcze nie zauważył Pottera. Wydawał się być czymś zaabsorbowany. Nastolatek obserwował z rozczarowaniem, jak rozkoszne ciało znikało pod materiałem.

_O, __Merlinie! __O __czym __ja __myślę?_ Bez godnego ślinienia się widoku, który by go rozpraszał, Harry znowu zaczął panikować. _Muszę __się __stąd __wynieść!_ Ponieważ Gryfon zapomniał, dlaczego w ogóle się tutaj znalazł, nie widział żadnego powodu, by zostać, ale za to widział wszystkie powody, by natychmiast wyjść. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, ale zanim zdążył uciec…

- Pan Potter. Co sprowadza cię do mojego gabinetu? – _Merlinie, __czy __jego __głos __zawsze __był __taki__… __taki__… __taki __**kuszący**__?_

- Ee, ja... uch. – Harry nie potrafił myśleć o niczym oprócz tego, że jego profesor eliksirów bardzo seksownie wyglądał bez koszuli i że on sam musiał uciec.

- Tak, panie Potter? – _Och, __jak __bardzo __popieprzone __jest __to, __że __podniecam __się __nawet __tym, __że __on __jest __trochę __skurwysynem?_

- Po prostu przyjdę później. – Chłopak praktycznie podbiegł do drzwi. Jednak zanim udało mu się przez nie przejść, zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

- W tej chwili mi nie przeszkadzasz, panie Potter. – Głos Snape'a brzmiał niczym mroczne mruczenie. Jakimś cudem nawet niewielka nutka złośliwości uczyniła go jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjnym.

- Naprawdę, mogę tu wrócić. Później. – _Muszę __się __stąd __wydostać!_ Harry odmawiał odwrócenia się, by popatrzeć na profesora.

- Myślałeś, że zapomniałem o tobie i panu Malfoyu? – Gryfon podskoczył, gdy głos mężczyzny doszedł tuż zza jego pleców. Co on powiedział? _Malfoy. __Och, __tak. __To __wszystko __wina __tego __sukinsyna. __Gdybym __nie __był __świadom __bycia __gejem, __nigdy __nie __zorientowałbym __się, __jak __gorący __jest __Snape!_

- Panie Potter?

Harry chrząknięciem oczyścił gardło.

- Tak?

Mistrz Eliksirów przesunął się niespodziewanie przed Pottera i rzucił _Legilimens_. Chłopak był zaskoczony jego ruchem, ale ku ich wzajemnemu zaskoczeniu udało mu się użyć oklumencji, by utrzymać Snape'a z dala od swoich myśli.

Stali, przez chwilę wpatrując się w siebie w szoku. Nauczyciel otrząsnął się jako pierwszy, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jego umysł nie był roztargniony przez widok cudownego, półnagiego mężczyzny.

- Cóż, panie Potter. Widzę, że udało ci się jednak wynieść coś z naszych lekcji.

- Tak, jesteś wspaniałym nauczycielem. Jednak muszę teraz iść. Jestem już spóźniony – powiedział Harry zdesperowany.

Snape stanął, znów zszokowany. Gryfon wykorzystał jego zdekoncentrowanie i dotarł do drzwi. Ku jego uldze nie były zamknięte. Szybko wyszedł i pobiegł w dół korytarza, by wybiec z podziemi po schodach tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. W ogóle go nie obchodziło, czy ktoś go widział, czy nie.

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, Harry udał się na miejsce, w którym zaaranżował spotkanie z Draco. Najwyraźniej podziwiał profesora dłużej, niż przypuszczał, ponieważ Ślizgon już tam był. Na widok blondyna rozbełtany umysł Pottera uczepił się tego, o czym ten myślał w gabinecie Snape'a.

- Malfoy! Ty skurwielu! – Głowa Draco uniosła się na dźwięk jego nazwiska. Jego twarz wyrażała szok wywołany sposobem, w jaki Harry się do niego zwrócił. – To wszystko twoja wina!

- Co, do diabła, zrobiłem?

Gryfon zatrzymał się, gdy dotarło do niego, że chłopak był odpowiedzialny za pomoc w opanowaniu oklumencji, co czyniło go pośrednio powodem, dla którego Snape nie wiedział, że Harry ślinił się na jego widok. Potter zmienił zdanie. To był wspaniały, cudowny człowiek.

- Och, Merlinie. Draco! – Harry rzucił się na drugiego chłopaka i oplótł go ramionami w uścisku. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

- Potter! Co ty, DO DIABŁA, robisz? Puść mnie! Straciłeś rozum! – Wyrywał się, by się uwolnić z objęć Gryfona.

Harry go wypuścił.

- Przepraszam.

- Co się tutaj dzieje, Potter? Najpierw mnie wyzywasz, następnie rzucasz się na mnie i…

- Wiem, wiem. Moim jedynym usprawiedliwieniem jest to, że właśnie miałem ekstremalnie szokujące spotkanie. W tej chwili mój mózg jest całkowicie pomieszany.

- O czym, do cholery, mówisz? I co jest moją winą?

- Przepraszam, Draco. Właśnie miałem gejowy kryzys, a ponieważ to przez ciebie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem gejem, to tak jakby ciebie za niego obwiniłem.

- Gejowy. Kryzys.

- Tak. I to dość intensywny.

Kilka chwil upłynęło w ciszy, podczas której Draco tylko wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a Harry próbował się uspokoić.

- Czy w ogóle planujesz wytłumaczyć to tak, by to miało sens?

- Ja właśnie… zauważyłem coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegałem.

Draco analizował zachowanie Harry'ego. Potter poruszył się niespokojnie i próbował się uspokoić. Nagle na twarzy Ślizgona pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Właśnie zauważyłeś, że ktoś ci się podoba.

Harry się zarumienił.

- Uch, dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Pomijając wszystko inne, twój rumieniec cię zdradził. Mimo wszystko wciąż jesteś trochę Gryfonem. – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Więc, kim on jest? Po tym, co powiedziałeś, czuję, że to ktoś, kogo znasz już od jakiegoś czasu. – Potter próbował walczyć, ale wiedział, że zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Tak. Więc, zobaczmy… och, podniecił cię Weasley!

- To nie Ron! Fuuj. Jeżeli Ginny jest dla mnie jak siostra, to Ron jest jak brat.

- Fuj, masz rację. Ale przyznajesz, że ktoś cię pociąga!

- Okej, okej. Przyznaję, dostrzegłem, że ktoś mi się podoba.

- Więc?

- Więc co?

- Kto to jest? – zapytał niecierpliwie Draco.

- O, nie. Nie powiem. – Dla zaakcentowania Harry pokręcił głową.

- Co? Powiedziałem ci o Blaisie!

- Tak, ale wciąż jestem w szoku. Daj mi trochę czasu.

- No dobrze… chcę wiedzieć następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy.

- …może.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „może"?

- Dlaczego po prostu nie porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem?

- Dobra. – Draco nadąsał się.

oOOOo

Tej nocy Harry rozważał w łóżku pozycję, na której się znalazł. Przypuszczał, a raczej bardzo się bał, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, by po prostu czuć tylko pociąg seksualny do swojego profesora eliksirów. Nie, podejrzewał, że dzisiejsze szokujące wydarzenia były jedynie odkryciem stanu, który następował powoli i nasilał się z czasem. Patrząc wstecz, uzmysłowił sobie, że były sygnały, wiele sygnałów, które przeoczył lub zignorował.

Próbując spojrzeć na swój dylemat z innej strony, postanowił wyciągnąć na światło dzienne swoje przypuszczenia: czy był zakochany w Snapie? Po ostrożnym rozważeniu tego najlepszą odpowiedzią, jaką Harry mógł dać, było: „może". Zdecydował później powrócić do tego pytania. Czy chciał być zakochany w Snapie? Po pomyśleniu nad tym Potter stwierdził, że jeżeli to _jest_ miłość, nie miał w tej sprawie żadnego wyboru, więc to pytanie było zupełnie nieistotne. Więc czego chciał? Harry przez chwilę podziwiał wspomnienie półnagiego Snape'a, zanim zawrócił myśli z tego toru. Myśląc poważnie nad tym pytaniem, doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę chciał szansy. Chciał mieć szansę, by zobaczyć, co mogło się - jeżeli cokolwiek - między nimi rozwinąć.

Harry rozważał to przez długą chwilę. To nie będzie łatwe i przypuszczalnie mogło się dla niego bardzo źle skończyć. Ale rozczarowania nie były mu obce, tak samo jak poniżenie i ból, zarówno mentalny jak i fizyczny. Niekoniecznie je lubił, ale był z nimi zaznajomiony, wiedział, że upora się z tym, jeżeli sprawy się nie ułożą.

Potter może i miał dopiero siedemnaście lat, jednak już tyle w swoim życiu przeszedł, że jego zdaniem mógł być uważany za dorosłego. Poza tym to miało potencjał stania się dla niego czymś dobrym. Zdecydował, że to było warte ryzyka.

Z pewnością to on będzie musiał zająć się podchodami, przynajmniej na początku. Na jego niekorzyść działał też brak doświadczenia. Nie mógł za wiele z tym zrobić, przynajmniej nie na sposób, który by w ogóle wziął pod uwagę. Przypuszczał, że mógłby szukać pomocy u Draco…

Tej nocy Harry zaczął pracować nad zupełnie innym rodzajem planu.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Zmiany**

Jeżeli istniała rzecz, której Harry był pewien i która dotyczyła jego nowo odkrytego zainteresowania profesorem, było nią to, że nie mógł pozwolić, by ktokolwiek się o niej zbyt szybko dowiedział. To tylko nastręczyłoby więcej problemów, a chłopak miał ich swoim zdaniem wystarczająco dużo już przez samo uganianie się za nauczycielem. Z tą myślą w głowie Potter zdecydował, że jedynym sposobem na przeżycie lekcji eliksirów było całkowite skoncentrowanie się na warzeniu i wyłączenie się na wszystko inne. Nie mógł ryzykować przyłapania przez kogoś na mizdrzeniu się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry doszedł też do wniosku, że jeżeli chciał mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję na związek ze Snape'em, będzie musiał utrzymać swój świeżo zademonstrowany poziom umiejętności z eliksirów. Profesor zdecydowanie był tym typem mężczyzny, który doceniał inteligencję. A jaki był lepszy sposób na udowodnienie swojej inteligencji, jeśli nie sukces w eliksirach - przedmiocie Snape'a?

Na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów po wizycie w gabinecie profesora Harry uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał wziąć pod uwagę jedną rzecz: wykład. Jak miał przeżyć, skoro _musiał_ słuchać tego bogatego, mrocznego głosu przez całą lekcję? Zwłaszcza, że eliksiry zawsze były zajęciami podwójnymi!

Potter trzymał głowę spuszczoną. Próbował skupić się na tym, co mówił ten głos, i nie myśleć o tym, jakiego rodzaju rzeczy lubiłby, by ten głos mówił do niego. Po skończeniu zajęć Harry szybko spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił salę. Gdy szedł z przyjaciółmi w górę po schodach, wychodząc z podziemi, Ron zwrócił uwagę na to, że nie był jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, że Potter zachowywał się odrobinę inaczej.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

- Tak, czuję się świetnie. Dlaczego?

- Cóż, na eliksirach zachowywałeś się tak jakby dziwnie.

- Jak dziwnie?

- Ignorowałeś mnie przez całe zajęcia. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy zauważyłeś, że do ciebie mówiłem. I pisałeś jak Hermiona, gdyby profesor powiedział jej, że będzie test sprawdzający umiejętność powtórzenia wykładu słowo w słowo. Nie tylko ja to zauważyłem. Malfoy i Snape też posyłali ci dziwne spojrzenia.

- Jakie spojrzenia?

- Malfoy wyglądał... nie wiem, czasem na rozdrażnionego, a czasem, i to na serio było dziwaczne, tak jakby… był _dumny_. – Ron zadrżał.

- Uch, skoro tak mówisz, Ron. A co ze Snape'em? – Harry próbował nie brzmieć na zainteresowanego.

- Nie jestem pewien, jak to opisać. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że patrzy na ciebie tak, jakby chciał cię zmienić w składniki eliksirów. Wpatrywał się w ciebie naprawdę intensywnie. Później wyglądało na to, że mógłby cię zaatakować. To znaczy... ja nawet przesunąłem się trochę na wypadek, gdyby się na to zdecydował i rzucił się na ciebie.

- Dzięki, Ron. – powiedział Harry sucho. _Pewnie __próbował __dowiedzieć __się, __co __przed __nim __ukrywam. __Wściekł __się, __gdy __uświadomił __sobie, __że __nie __może __wyciągnąć __tego __ze __mnie __siłą, __ponieważ __opanowałem __już __oklumencję._

oOOOo

- Hej, Draco. – Harry poruszył się nerwowo. Chciał poprosić Ślizgona o pomoc, ale miał wątpliwości co do zwierzenia się, że był zainteresowany Snape'em.

- W porządku, Potter. Jeżeli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, nie musisz. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Zbyt wcześnie, jak się okazało. – Po prostu sam do tego dojdę.

Gryfon jęknął.

- Daj spokój, Draco…

- Więc ustaliliśmy już, że to nie jest Weasley.

- Draco, dlaczego myślisz, że powiem ci, nawet jeśli trafisz?

- To proste. Za każdym razem, gdy będę zgadywał, a nie będę miał pewności co do twojej odpowiedzi, zacznę opisywać waszą dwójkę w przeróżnych… pozycjach. Wciąż masz w sobie wystarczająco dużo Gryfona, by zarumienić się, jeżeli będę miał rację. Gdy się pomylę, najprawdopodobniej będziesz wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy zasugerowałem, że lubisz Weasleya.

- A co jeżeli niczego nie powiem?

- Opisy zrobią się bardziej graficzne i szczegółowe. Tak żeby cię ostrzec, mam bardzo rozbudowaną wyobraźnię. – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem. _Zrobiłby __to, __zrobiłby!_

- Co jeżeli nie trafisz w dobrą osobę?

- Zacznę zgadywanie od bardziej ogólnych tematów. Jak kolor włosów, rok w szkole i inne rzeczy w tym stylu. Hmm... Od kogo by tu zacząć…

_Cóż, __raczej __nigdy __nie __zgadnie, __że __to __Snape, __więc __powinienem __być __bezpieczny._

- W porządku, zaczynaj. – Gryfon westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Finnigan?

- Nie.

- Hmm. Thomas?

- Nie.

Przez kolejne trzydzieści minut Draco wyliczał wszystkich chłopaków, których znał z nazwiska, począwszy od Gryfonów. Malfoy zaczynał robić się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Przeszedł do innych roczników i w końcu do innych domów, a nawet do innych roczników w innych domach.

- Crabbe...? Goyle...? Nott...? Boot...? Corner...? Goldstein? – Harry tylko potrząsał głową. Czuł się coraz bardziej zrelaksowany, w miarę jak Draco zgadywał. W końcu Ślizgon przerwał i wbił w niego twarde spojrzenie. – W porządku. Niech tak będzie. – Draco nadąsał się.

Wtedy na jego ustach pojawił się diaboliczny uśmieszek.

- Dumbledore?

- Ble... To po prostu obrzydliwe, Draco.

- Profesor McGonagall?

- McGonagall nie jest nawet mężczyzną! – Gryfon zaczynał panikować. Jeżeli Malfoy miał zamiar dalej iść tą drogą, to w końcu zgadnie.

- Hm. Więc co powiesz na… profesora Snape'a? – Diabelski uśmieszek Draco spłynął z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry się rumieni. Wyglądał na oszołomionego, a później na przerażonego. – O Merlinie! Pragniesz _profesora__Snape__'__a_? To jest… jest… tak się składa, że nawet nie potrafię pomyśleć o słowach…

- Hej, jesteś Ślizgonem. Myślałem, że lubisz Snape'a!

- Lubię jego zajęcia, tak. Lubię go nawet jako profesora, ale nigdy nie chciałbym się z nim pieprzyć!

- Więc co jest w tym złego? – zapytał Harry obronnie.

- On jest…. Jest…

- Draco, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, co on ma pod tymi szatami? Mniam.

- Widziałeś go nagiego? – zaskrzeczał Draco. To była jedyna sytuacja, która mogła pokonać nieskazitelne wychowanie Malfoyów.

- Nie całkiem, nie. Poszedłem raz do jego gabinetu i zobaczyłem go w samych spodniach. Wyglądało na to, że kociołek eksplodował lub coś w tym stylu. I pozwól, że cię zapewnię, facet jest _gorący_.

- Potter, ty… ale myślałem, że go nienawidzisz!

- Ta, cóż, ludzie powiedzieliby to samo o nas, gdyby kiedykolwiek odkryli, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Potter, my nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Czy twoje szaleństwo _nie__ma_ granic?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mówię do ciebie po imieniu już od jakiegoś czasu, tak? Jestem nawet zaproszony na twój ślub.

- Och, zamknij się, Potter.

- Wiesz, Draco, możesz mówić mi Harry. Tylko wtedy, gdy jesteśmy sami, jeżeli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej. – Ślizgon go zignorował. – Czy to znaczy, że mi nie pomożesz?

- Pomóc ci w czym? – Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Pomóc mi w zdobyciu Snape'a, oczywiście. – Draco patrzył na niego, jakby ten stracił rozum, co prawdopodobnie było tym, o czym myślał. – Cóż, kogo mam o to poprosić? Nikt inny nawet nie wie, że jestem gejem.

- Mówisz poważnie.

- Całkowicie. To pomożesz mi czy nie?

- Cóż, normalnie powiedziałbym, że pierwszym krokiem jest określenie poziomu zainteresowania _obiektu_ w skali od zera do dziesięciu – powiedział sarkastycznie Draco.

- Jak bardzo na minus mogę zejść?

oOOOo

Później w tym tygodniu Harry szedł w stronę lochów. Po lekcji Snape poinstruował go, by przyszedł do jego gabinetu w trakcie konsultacji. Gryfon był cały w nerwach. Mistrz Eliksirów może teraz nie był w stanie wejść do jego umysłu, ale wszystkim, o czym Harry mógł myśleć, gdy schodził po schodach, było to, jak wielkiego idiotę zrobił z siebie przed obliczem Cho. Patrząc od jaśniejszej strony, Potter doszedł do wniosku, że opinia Snape'a o nim nie mogła się już pogorszyć. Harry tylko miał nadzieję, że nie zdradzi się ze swoim zainteresowaniem.

Docierając do drzwi gabinetu, Gryfon zdecydował się tym razem zapukać.

- Wejdź, panie Potter. – Harry zadrżał na dźwięk tego mrocznego głosu.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się tuż po wejściu, oszołomiony widokiem, jaki napotkały jego oczy. Snape wykorzystał jego zaskoczenie, by zamknąć drzwi i nałożyć na nie zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające, znacznie silniejsze niż te, które znał Harry.

- Usiądź.

Chłopak popatrzył na Snape'a, a następnie ponownie na przytulną scenerię przed płonącym kominkiem. Znajdowały się tam dwa bardzo wygodnie wyglądające krzesła ustawione blisko siebie pod takim kątem, aby osoby w nich usadowione mogły dobrze widzieć zarówno siebie, jak i ogień. Między nimi stał niewielki stoliczek. Na stoliczku znajdowało się wszystko potrzebne do zaparzenia herbaty. Snape stał przy nim, czekając. Harry w końcu ruszył się i zajął miejsce.

- Co... - Gryfon odchrząknął i znów spróbował. – Co to jest?

- Panie Potter, zanim opanowałeś oklumencję, musiałem okazywać ci pewną dozę nielubienia. Było dość ryzykownym pozwolenie ci, byś wiedział o mojej funkcji szpiega. W rzeczy samej ta wiedza wymagała ode mnie większego wysiłku, by przekonać cię, że jestem nie do zniesienia. Dzięki temu, gdyby Mroczny Pan dostał się do twojego umysłu, myśli na mój temat, które by znalazł, dotyczyłyby najprawdopodobniej twojej awersji do mnie, jako że były wielokrotnie bardziej intensywne niż wiedza, którą posiadałeś na temat mojego szpiegowania.

Harry podziwiał blask ognia odbijający się na twarzy Snape'a, gdy mężczyzna mówił. _Ten __człowiek __jest __naprawdę __seksowny._

- Więc teraz, skoro nie ma zagrożenia, że Voldemort dostanie się do mojego umysłu… herbata?

Snape wykrzywił wargi. Jak na niego to był raczej opanowany grymas, ale Potterowi szczerze ulżyło. Chociaż bardzo podobały mu się słowne potyczki, w które wdawał się z Draco, raczej lubił to, że profesor był trochę sukinsynem.

- Za to musisz podziękować Albusowi. Bardzo na to nalegał. Zdaje się, że w jego mniemaniu każda dłuższa dyskusja zasługuje na towarzystwo herbaty. – Mistrz Eliksirów nalał im obu napoju. Po tym jak dodali mleko i cukier według gustu, Snape wypił łyk, zanim kontynuował: – Mamy dziś dużo do przedyskutowania.

Harry przytaknął. Profesor uniósł brew.

- Jesteś dziś raczej cichy. To dla ciebie bardzo rzadki stan, Potter.

- Szczerze mówiąc, jestem trochę zaskoczony. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że mógłby pan być tak…

- Miły? – Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Tak bardzo mniej skurwysynem – powiedział Harry spokojnie i wypił łyk herbaty.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Herbata**

— Wspominałeś, że mamy dużo do omówienia. Zgadzam się. Od czego więc chcesz zacząć? — Harry wziął łyk herbaty. Całkiem dobra. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że to była tylko herbata. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że pił ją z przebiegłym, ślizgońskim mistrzem eliksirów, nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy aby Snape nie wlał do niej jakiegoś eliksiru.

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od tego, co ewentualnie może się wydarzyć, gdy Albus znajdzie miejsce stworzenia.

— Racja. Zmieniacz czasu, sposób i organizacja podróżowania. Mam nadzieję, że to są główne punkty, które chcesz omówić.

Snape popatrzył na Harry'ego zdziwiony.

— Muszę przyznać, Potter, że od ferii świątecznych całkiem często mnie zaskakiwałeś. Mogę mieć kłopot z przywyknięciem do nowego obrazu Pottera-Inteligenta.

— Czy w ten oto miły sposób pragniesz powiedzieć mi, że rozważasz przypuszczenie, jakobym nie był tak głupi jak zawsze myślałeś? — zapytał Harry, rozbawiony. Odkrył, że ostatnio znacznie łatwiej tolerował ostry charakter Snape'a. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien być zaniepokojony tym, że lubił, gdy mężczyzna, którym się interesował, był trochę sukinsynem w stosunku do niego.

— Uznaj za komplement to, że nie sprawdziłem czy nie został użyty eliksir wieloskokowy. Masz rację. Zamierzałem omówić te tematy i parę innych. — Snape napił się herbaty. — Zmieniacz czasu, który Albus był w stanie zdobyć... — Harry parsknął i Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Tak. W każdym razie będziemy korzystać z bardzo niezwykłego zmieniacza. Może nas cofnąć o dowolną ilość czasu, od godziny do jednego miesiąca, w skokach godzinnych, dwunastogodzinnych, dwudziestoczterogodzinnych, jednotygodniowych, dwutygodniowych i długości jednego miesiąca.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Czekaj, czy to znaczy, że to są jedyne opcje, czy że możemy je ze sobą łączyć? Powiedzmy, na przykładzie trzech tygodni. Można się cofnąć o jeden tydzień, a następnie o dwa tygodnie, czy trzeba użyć trzech obrotów jednotygodniowych?

— Można zastosować różne kombinacje, co jest przydatne, na wypadek gdybyśmy musieli użyć zmieniacza czasu w pośpiechu. Jednak nie to czyni ten przedmiot tak wyjątkowym. Ma unikatową zdolność tworzenia miejscowych kieszeni czasowych.

— Miejscowych kieszeni czasowych?

— Tak. W odpowiednich okolicznościach, zamiast po prostu cofnąć czas, tworzy kieszeń zmienionego czasu. Pamiętaj, właściwością zmieniaczy jest to, że mogą być wykorzystane tylko raz w danym przedziale czasu. To znaczy, że osoba może być tylko w _dwóch_ miejscach jednocześnie, żyjąc w ciągu danego przedziału czasu raz normalnie i raz dzięki użyciu zmieniacza czasu. Z tym zmieniaczem, gdy cofniemy się w czasie i znajdziemy w zamkniętej przestrzeni, będziemy w stanie doświadczyć czasu o innej prędkości, niż ci pozostający poza kieszenią czasową.

Dla przykładu. Znajdujemy miejsce stworzenia i jest ono, dajmy na to, w sekretnym pomieszczeniu z tyłu bardzo zatłoczonego sklepu w budynku, który mógł kiedyś być prywatną rezydencją. Jesteśmy w stanie dostać się do pomieszczenia, ale mamy mało czasu, ponieważ nie chcemy, aby ktoś się dowiedział o tym, co robimy. Gdy już jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu i jest ono zamknięte, możemy użyć zmieniacza by, w efekcie, dostać więcej czasu. Skutek jest podobny do spowolnienia czasu w reszcie świata lub przyspieszenia go dla tych, którzy są w polu działania.

Możemy użyć wielu zaklęć, by zapobiec odkryciu naszych działań przez innych, jednak istnieje ryzyko, że jedno z tych, które wybierzemy, wywoła jakąś reakcję w związku z zabezpieczeniami ustawionymi przez Voldemorta. To dlatego Albus tak nalegał na zdobycie właśnie tego zmieniacza czasu. Odkrył, w swoich poszukiwaniach , że Mroczny Pan najprawdopodobniej stworzył horkruksy w miejscach zamieszkałych prawie wyłącznie przez mugoli. To daje mu dodatkowe zabezpieczenie przed czarownicą lub czarodziejem, którzy przypadkowo mogliby trafić na miejsce stworzenia. Ustalił zestaw zaklęć ochronnych nastawionych na użycie osobistej magii w danej odległości.

To raczej skomplikowane, nie mniej jednak, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, musimy być bardzo ostrożni z rzucaniem czarów. Zmieniacz czasu jako magiczny przedmiot stanowi jeden z kilku wyjątków przy takim typie zaklęć ochronnych. Gdy już znajdziemy się w kieszeni czasowej, będziemy mieć czas i dostatecznie dużo prywatności, by popracować nad usunięciem zabezpieczeń. Musimy ostrożnie wybierać czary, których chcemy użyć, by uzyskać dostęp do miejsca stworzenia. Mądrze zrobimy, unikając popularnych klątw.

— Dlaczego to wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane! — zajęczał Harry i potarł dłonią czoło. Czuł, że nadchodzi migrena.

— Nie jestem pewien, jak miałbym to lepiej wytłumaczyć…

— Nie, rozumiem. Nie o to mi chodziło. Zastanawiałem się tylko, dlaczego to musi być takie trudne. Nie możemy po prostu zniszczyć horkruksów, o nie. Musimy znaleźć specyficzny obiekt, na dodatek inny dla każdego horkruksa, żeby go zniszczyć. I oczywiście nie możemy go odszukać zwyczajnie, musimy też odnaleźć _miejsce__stworzenia_, aby dojść do tego, jakiego obiektu szukamy. I mało tego, nie możemy tylko iść do danego miejsca stworzenia, nie. Musimy omijać mugoli i odkryć wszystko, nie wykorzystując czarów — no, może poza tym ekstra specjalnym zmieniaczem czasu — aby _następnie_ martwić się pułapkami i mroczną magią. Dlaczego ten gnojek nie mógłby po prostu zrobić temu światu przysługi i wpaść pod autobus czy coś?

— Skończyłeś już? — Snape posłał Harry'emu jedno z tych spojrzeń z uniesioną brwią.

— Nie. Z tego co wiem Voldemort nie był na tyle przyzwoity, by wskoczyć pod autobus, więc wygląda na to, że wciąż muszę gnojka zabić. — Zdecydował się wypróbować swój ślizgoński talent i posłał Snape'owi własne spojrzenie z uniesioną brwią, w wyniku czego meżczyzna zakrztusił się herbatą, którą w tym momencie popijał. Harry kontynuował praktykowanie swoich ślizgońskich umiejętności i uśmiechnął się z drwiną, zamiast się zaśmiać.

Snape szybko przywołał chusteczkę i posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie w odpowiedzi na uśmieszek.

— Teraz, gdy już zajęliśmy się tematem zmieniacza czasu, może omówimy organizację podróży? — zapytał szelmowsko. Chłopak machnął dłonią dając znać, by kontynuował, jednak gest ten sprawił, że twarz Snape'a stężała. — Kiedy Albus odnajdzie położenie miejsca stworzenia, dostaniesz szlaban. Przyjdziesz do mojego gabinetu, nie do klasy. Gdy już przybędziesz, umieszczę odpowiednie zaklęcia na drzwiach i użyjemy świstoklika, który zorganizuje Albus. Zabierze on nas tak blisko do miejsca stworzenia jak to będzie bezpiecznie możliwe. Pamiętaj, że najprawdopodobniej będzie to miejsce bardzo zaludnione, pełne mugoli, więc możemy aportować się w pewnej odległości od celu. Albus da nam tyle informacji na ile to będzie możliwe, by pomóc zlokalizować właściwy punkt. Będziemy szukać, znajdziemy miejsce oraz informację, której potrzebujemy i wykorzystamy świstoklik, by wrócić z powrotem.

— W końcu coś przystępnego i prostego! — Harry westchnął. Spojrzał w dół na swoją pustą filiżankę.

— Chcesz jeszcze herbaty? — Snape uniósł dzbanek.

Harry popatrzył na niego w zadziwieniu.

— Tak, poproszę. — Snape napełnił naczynie, a chłopak dodał mleko i cukier. Po wypiciu łyku, powiedział: — Mam nadzieję, że kolejny temat jest mniej skomplikowany.

— Może wolałbyś zamiast tego porozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje między tobą i panem Malfoyem?

— Wciąż cię to interesuje, hm? Dlaczego? A co z tobą? Chciałbyś porozmawiać o swoim życiu prywatnym?

Snape po prostu uniósł brew i upił ze swojej drugiej już herbaty. Reszta czasu, który spędzili razem, minęła w ciszy.

Wspinając się po schodach z podziemi, rozmyślał o tym małym, interesującym spotkaniu, które właśnie odbył ze Snape'em. Stwierdził, że było nawet przyjemne. I Snape nie nienawidził go. To była miła niespodzianka.

_Smutne, __że __poprawa __stopni __nie __wzbudziła __żadnego __zainteresowania. __Ale __może __wystarczy __trochę __wysiłku__… __i __w __końcu __zwrócę __na __siebie __jego __uwagę._

Kontynuował wędrówkę po schodach w znacznie weselszym nastroju niż gdy z nich schodził wcześniej tego popołudnia.

oOOOo

Kilka dni później w bibliotece, po obiedzie, Harry usiadł i wpatrywał się w stos książek, które zebrał, zastanawiając się, od której zacząć.

— Harry?

Odwrócił się i zobaczył przyjaciółkę wchodzącą do biblioteki.

— Hej, Hermiono. Przyszłaś popracować nad esejem?

— Nie, chciałam poszukać pozycji, które mogłabym dodać do mojego prezentu bożonarodzeniowego od ciebie. Co robisz? — Popatrzyła na tytuły, które wybrał. — Do czego ci potrzebne książki o Hogwarcie? — zapytała zmieszana.

— Cóż, chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale naprawdę nie wiem, którą otworzyć pierwszą.

— Och, może mogę ci pomóc. Już przeczytałam większość z nich. Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć?

Zawahał się. Pomoc Hermiony byłaby błogosławieństwem, ale nie chciał jej niczego zdradzić.

— Um, szukałem czegoś o polityce szkoły. Wiesz, coś takiego jak kodeks postępowania. Ale, um, też dla nauczycieli.

— Dlaczego chcesz znaleźć coś takiego?

— Ciekawość. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Potrzebuję przerwy w czytaniu zadanych lektur i przerobiłem już wszystko, co mogłem znieść o Oklumencji. Pomyślałem, że byłoby zabawnie przejrzeć kodeks postępowania nauczycieli Hogwartu.

Hermiona, która na szczęście sama cierpiała na chroniczną ciekawość, połknęła haczyk i rzuciła się na pomoc.

— Wiesz, Harry, myślę, że dodam ją do spisu. Masz rację, to powinno być ciekawe. — Wykonała szybkie zaklęcie powielające i podała wolumin Harry'emu.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek udałoby mi się znaleźć coś bez ciebie. — Chłopak usiadł przy posprzątanym stole i zaczął czytać. Hermiona zdecydowała się przyłączyć do niego i wykorzystać swoją pseudo-książkę, by również zerknąć na kodeks postępowania.

Aby przyjaciółka nie zaczęła niczego podejrzewać, Harry przeglądnął indeks i poskakał trochę między stronami książki, przeglądając kilka interesujących rzeczy, zanim poszukał tego, czego naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć. Gdy już znalazł odpowiedni fragment i przeczytał go, musiał użyć całych swoich ślizgońskich umiejętności aktorskich, by ukryć przed Hermioną radość. Przekartkował jeszcze kilka ustępów, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi i odłożył książkę na miejsce. Gdy razem z Granger wracał do wieży Gryffindoru, ledwo powstrzymywał się przed podskakiwaniem.

_Hogwarcka Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa_

_Kodeks postępowania Profesorów_

_Ustęp 273_

_Stosunki Profesor/Student_

_Sekcja 12.8_

_W przeszłości wystąpiły sytuacje, które wymusiły utworzenie schematu postępowania dotyczącego romantycznych znajomości pomiędzy uczniem a nauczycielem w tej szkole. Zadecydowano, że gdy dany uczeń osiągnie wiek pełnoletności, szkoła nie ma prawa nakładać restrykcji na znajomości, które uczeń zawiera._

_Od profesorów w tej szkole oczekuje się wysokiego poziomu prawości i odpowiedzialności. Jeżeli nie można ufać nauczycielowi/nauczycielce, by pozostał/a obiektywny/a w ocenianiu prac niezależnie od okoliczności, taka osoba nie powinna zostać zatrudniona w tej szkole. Biorąc to pod uwagę, zadecydowano, że romantyczna znajomość między uczniem i profesorem jest dopuszczalna, pod poniższymi warunkami:_

_1. Jeżeli uczeń jest w klasie nauczyciela, z którym jest w romantycznym związku, jest on zobowiązany do utrzymania takiego poziomu wiedzy z jego przedmiotu, aby zdać egzamin z materiału do tej pory opracowanego._

_Wchodząc w romantyczny związek, zgadzają się na niezapowiedziane testy zarówno pisemnie jak i ustnie przeprowadzane przez obiektywnego świadka z wiedzy z przedmiotu uczonego przez danego profesora._

_2. Jeżeli nauczyciel wchodzi w romantyczny związek z uczniem, którego uczy, musi udostępnić losowej, obiektywnej osobie inspekcję wszystkich ocenionych zadań całej klasy, do której uczęszcza tenże uczeń. Należy wziąć pod uwagę różnice w sposobach oceniania pomiędzy nauczycielem a inspektorem._

_3. Nauczyciel i uczeń w romantycznym związku muszą utrzymać zgodną z dobrym wychowaniem dyskrecję w sprawie ich relacji._

_ i uczeń mogą otrzymać każdy po jednym ostrzeżeniu, zanim zostaną poproszeni o zakończenie swojego związku lub zostaną zmuszeni do opuszczenia tej instytucji._

Harry zdecydował, że biorąc pod uwagę ile ich jest, nawet jedna przeszkoda mniej w zdobywaniu jego profesora była czymś wartym świętowania. Porzucił swoją pracę domową i spędził wieczór w pokoju wspólnym razem z pozostałymi Gryfonami ze swojego roku.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Zakupy**

Rozpoczęła się lekcja eliksirów, a Snape'a jeszcze nie było. Mężczyzna nie tolerował, gdy uczniowie się spóźniali i często dawał im szlabany, więc gdy wkroczył absolutnie wściekły do klasy, wszyscy siedzieli cicho w ławkach. Tylko Harry rozmawiał, próbując wytłumaczyć Ronowi część wykładu z poprzednich zajęć.

— Lekcja już trwa, panie Potter. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban dziś wieczorem. — Snape machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy i pojawiła się na niej wypunktowana instrukcja. — Na uwarzenie tego eliksiru macie godzinę. Zaczynajcie.

Harry był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania ze strony Snape'a, ale miał nadzieję, że tym razem znów napiją się herbaty lub ewentualnie spędzą czas na miłej, małej wyprawie. Reszta lekcji minęła w absolutnej ciszy.

oOOOo

Wieczorem, gdy Harry przybył do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów, czekał na niego ten sam przytulny komplet mebli i zestaw do herbaty co poprzednio, lecz dzisiaj nie został uprzejmie przywitany.

— Potter! Masz zamiar stać w drzwiach przez całą noc, czy w końcu wejdziesz do środka?

Harry zamknął drzwi i patrzył jak Snape nakłada na nie zaklęcia. Gdy profesor odwrócił się, by podejść do kominka, powiedział:

— To trudne dla ciebie, prawda? Pozbycie się tego całego „bycia kompletnym dupkiem w stosunku do Pottera".

— Może po prostu jestem tak bardzo nie do wytrzymania jak zawsze w to wierzyłeś.

— Cóż, już trochę za późno, by mnie do tego przekonać, więc możesz równie dobrze zachować energię na inne rzeczy. — Harry spokojnie usiadł i nalał herbaty do dwóch filiżanek. Bez pytania przygotował jedną tak jak lubił Snape i podał mu ją. — Teraz powiedz mi, co się stało?

Mężczyzna wpatrzył się przez moment w herbatę, zanim upił łyk. Przyglądał się Harry'emu przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Albus sądzi, że jest już blisko znalezienia jednego z miejsc stworzenia. Jest pewien, iż to mugolska okolica i wobec tego powinniśmy… przygotować się.

Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się w zaskoczeniu.

— Przygotować się? Jak?

— Zakupy. — Snape wymówił to słowo z takim samym poczuciem przerażenia i obrzydzenia, jakie ktoś mógłby czuć na sugestię przebrnięcia przez ścieki. — Albus obawia się, że nasza garderoba nie jest odpowiednia do wtopienia się w tłum mugoli. W ten weekend mamy sobie kupić mugolskie ubrania.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zwalczając śmiech.

— Szpiegujesz przeciwko najbardziej niebezpiecznemu Mrocznemu Panu wszech czasów, a odrzuca cię mała wyprawa na zakupy?

— Wolałbym już zmierzyć się z niezadowoleniem Mrocznego Pana — powiedział ponuro Snape.

— Oj, daj spokój. Spędzimy tylko kilka godzin na wybieraniu paru ciuchów. Nie będzie aż tak źle.

— Ależ będzie. Albus w swój typowy nadgorliwy sposób zadecydował, że kilka ubrań nie wystarczy. Musimy kupić całą garderobę i dodatki. Najprawdopodobniej zajmie nam to cały weekend, gdyż Albus upiera się, że wszystkie te rzeczy są niezbędne. Podejrzewam, że ma to więcej wspólnego ze spędzeniem czasu z mugolami, aby się upewnić, że nasz sposób zachowania nie przyciąga uwagi. Tak jakbym zachowywał się podejrzanie! — Harry był oszołomiony. Snape wydął wargę, urażony. _O __mój __boże. __To __jest __takie __słodkie! __Kto __by __przypuszczał, __że __był __do __tego __zdolny!_ A następnie uświadomił sobie słowa mężczyzny i nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu. — Cóż, cieszę się, że dla ciebie ta sytuacja jest zabawna, panie Potter. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że oznacza to, iż cały weekend spędzisz ze mną, robiąc zakupy. I to nie będzie upoważniało do użycia zmieniacza czasu.

— Odmawiasz użycia zmieniacza czasu, próbując sprawić, bym zaczął obawiać się tego wypadu tak bardzo jak ty. Jednak to nie zadziała. Nic ważnego na ten weekend nie zaplanowałem i zdecydowanie przyda mi się kilka nowych ubrań. — Harry spokojnie pił herbatę, chowając uśmiech za filiżanką, gdy Snape popatrzył na niego mrocznie. — Wiesz, jeżeli naprawdę chodzi o spędzanie czasu z mugolami, możemy równie dobrze zaplanować na to cały dzień. To znaczy, nieważne jak bardzo kocham tutejsze jedzenie, zdecydowanie brakuje mi pewnych mugolskich potraw. Może pomiędzy zakupami moglibyśmy znaleźć coś dobrego na obiad. — Niewinne spojrzenie, które posłał Snape'owi było czysto gryfońskie; Ślizgoni byli dobrzy w wielu rzeczach, jednak niewinność nie wychodziła im za dobrze.

— Potter…

— Więc, jakie mam podać wytłumaczenie na weekend? Moi przyjaciele zauważą, że mnie nie ma.

— Powiedz im prawdę. — Harry popatrzył na niego jakby postradał zmysły. — Zdenerwowałeś mnie i ukarałem cię za to, zmuszając do spędzenia ze mną całego weekendu.

Harry prychnął w rozbawieniu. _Ależ __kara!_

oOOOo

W sobotę rano, po wczesnym śniadaniu, Harry stał w gabinecie Snape'a, zdejmując szaty, które nałożył wcześniej na swoje najlepsze mugolskie ubranie — na szczęście posiadał jedno dość dobre, które otrzymał w prezencie świątecznym od Hermiony. Popatrzył na Snape'a i potrząsnął głową.

— I ty zastanawiasz się, dlaczego dyrektor upierał się przy zakupach.

Snape skrzywił się.

— Co masz przez to na myśli, Potter?

— Cóż, po pierwsze, kiedy będziemy na mieście, będziesz musiał zwracać się do mnie po imieniu. Wyglądałoby dziwnie, gdybyś mówił do mnie Potter. I uprzedzam, że również zamierzam mówić do ciebie po imieniu. — Planował całkowicie i bezwstydnie wykorzystać dzisiejsze wyjście na zakupy. — Po drugie, nie możesz być tak ubrany. Nie jesteś nawet w przybliżeniu wystarczająco stary, by nosić coś takiego. — Harry zmarszczył nos. — Pozbądź się kamizelki, krawatu i marynarki. — Snape popatrzył na niego mrocznie, jednak zdjął staromodne rzeczy. Gdy skończył, Harry podszedł do niego i odpiął kilka guzików jego wyjściowej koszuli. — Tak, znacznie lepiej. — By przedłużyć zbliżenie, udawał przez chwilę, że poprawia mu kołnierzyk koszuli. Odsuwając się do tyłu, podziwiał obraz, jaki tworzył Snape. Mając na sobie czarne spodnie i białą wyjściową koszulę z rozpiętymi kilkoma górnymi guzikami, z ciałem i wdzięcznym sposobem poruszania się, mężczyzna wyglądał elegancko i — nie było innego określenia — seksownie. Przyłapując się na gapieniu i mając nadzieję, że Snape tego nie zauważył, Harry odchrząknął. — Więc, gdzie idziemy?

— Londyn. Jesteś gotowy? — Severus wyciągnął stary, ale nie wyglądający na zbyt drogi, zegarek.

_Przynajmniej __możemy __go __nosić __ze __sobą __bez __przyciągania __uwagi._ Harry zaczął sięgać po świstoklik, gdy sobie o czymś przypomniał.

— Czekaj. Muszę odwiedzić Gringotta. Nie mam ze sobą wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by zapłacić za nową szafę ubrań. — Zmarszczył brwi. — I jak my się z tym wszystkim zabierzemy z powrotem? Wśród mugoli nie będziemy mogli zmniejszyć naszych pakunków.

— Nie ma potrzeby iść do banku. Albus zdecydował, że ta wyprawa wlicza się w wydatki wojenne i zapewnił nam fundusze. — Snape prychnął. — A jeżeli chodzi o transport zakupów... — Uniósł czarną torbę z rodzaju tych, jakie noszą biznesmeni. Harry otworzył ją i nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że wnętrze jest znacznie, znacznie większe niż rozmiar torby. Wzruszył ramionami i przełożył jej pasek przez głowę. — Teraz, możemy już iść?

Harry sięgnął dłonią, dotknął zegarka i Snape uaktywnił świstoklik. Poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w swoich wnętrznościach i zniknęli.

Pojawili się w Londynie w bocznej alejce. Harry potknął się — jak zwykle, kiedy podróżował za pomocą świstoklika — i Snape złapał go w pasie, by uchronić od upadku. Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej, gdy poczuł na sobie dłonie mężczyzny. Pytanie wyszło z jego ust odrobinę zdyszane i miał nadzieję, że Snape przypisze to podróży i prawie upadkowi.

— Więc, gdzie najpierw?

Snape puścił go i odwrócił się w stronę głównej ulicy.

— Do pierwszego napotkanego sklepu. Nie znam tej części Londynu.

— Brzmi dobrze.

oOOOo

— Och, chcę iść tam. — Harry wskazał na sklep niedaleko w górę ulicy, z którego wyszli właśnie trzej słodcy faceci z zakupami. Przypatrzył się im i zadecydował, że podobał mu się ich styl i chciałby się tak ubierać. Wyglądali zwyczajnie, byli w dżinsach i koszulkach, ale mieli je ociupinkę ciaśniejsze niż normalnie. Po latach noszenia obszernych ciuchów, zdecydował, że chce czegoś innego. I nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że faceci wyglądali w tych rzeczach ładnie.

— Potter…

— „Harry", pamiętasz?

— _Harry_. Nie mam zamiaru tam wchodzić. — Snape patrzył na sklep z rezerwą.

— Ale wejdziesz. Chcę kupić moje ubrania właśnie tutaj. Przecież nie musimy się zaopatrywać w tym samym miejscu. — Harry przewrócił oczami i wykorzystał moment, aby chwycić Snape'a za ramię i zaciągnąć go do sklepu. Jeśli Snape chciałby jakoś skomentować to, że się w międzyczasie do niego przytulił… cóż, po prostu zrobił to, by wyglądali wiarygodnie na wypadek gdyby ktoś się gapił. Ale mężczyzna bez protestów pozwolił się zaprowadzić do celu. Gdy byli w środku, Harry puścił go niechętnie i odszedł, żeby się rozejrzeć. Snape uparcie stanął z boku w oczekiwaniu na Pottera.

Gdy Harry oglądał koszulki, podszedł do niego chłopak, mniej więcej w jego wieku.

— Cześć, jestem Ethan. Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Harry odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego. Był tego samego wzrostu co on i miał brązowe włosy z ciemnoblond pasemkami. Ubrany był podobnie jak trójka, którą zauważył wcześniej i miał plakietkę z imieniem na swojej koszulce. Był bardzo ładny.

— Umm, nie jestem pewny od czego zacząć. Potrzebuję nowej całej garderoby. Szukam czegoś zdecydowanie innego niż to, co mam na sobie.

Ethan zmierzył Harry'ego powoli z góry na dół.

— Na pewno. Te ciuchy są całkowitą hańbą dla ciała takiego jak twoje.

Harry się zarumienił.

— Uch, dzięki.

— Wiesz, jeśli dasz mi swój numer, to będę mógł ci służyć radą w sprawie twojej garderoby dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. — Ethan się uśmiechnął.

Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Przepraszam, ale ja… — Zerknął na Snape'a, który patrzył na nich ponuro.

Ekspedient spojrzał w tamtą stronę i, będąc sprytnym gejem, doszedł do właściwego, a nie pozornie oczywistego, wniosku.

— Och, jesteście razem.

— Cóż, staram się. On jest trochę upartym dupkiem. — Harry westchnął.

— Hm. Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz nowej całej garderoby? — Młody czarodziej przytaknął. — Cóż, nie możesz kupić ubrań bez przymierzenia ich. — Ethan mrugnął do niego. — Uwierz mi, kotku, ten mężczyzna nie będzie wiedział, co go uderzyło. Chodź ze mną. — Pociągnął Harry'ego w stronę przebieralni.

Przy wejściu do przymierzalni spotkali Snape'a. Emanował większą ilością grozy niż zazwyczaj, ale Ethan wydawał się tym nieporuszony. Severus otworzył usta, bez wątpienia, by rzucić jakiś zjadliwy komentarz, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ekspedient go uprzedził.

— Tutaj jesteś. Idealnie. Poczekasz tu na niego. Przy kupowaniu ubrań niezbędna jest dodatkowa opinia. — Ethan chwycił kilka różnych rzeczy, ciągnąc Harry'ego do przymierzalni i wcisnął mu je w ręce. — Masz, pozwól mi tylko otworzyć dla ciebie drzwi przymierzalni.

Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że Snape zaczął mrocznie patrzeć na sprzedawcę.

Gdy podeszli do jednych z drzwi, Ethan pochylił się blisko Harry'ego i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

— Zdecydowanie masz dobry gust. Cholera, on jest taki seksowny.

Harry tylko wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu w odpowiedzi.

Gdy wyszedł z przymierzalni, mając na sobie pierwszy zestaw wybrany przez Ethana, wiedział, że kupi wszystko, co ten mu podsunie. Snape wyglądał jakby miał dostać zawału serca. Harry obrócił się dookoła, po czym znów stanął przed nauczycielem i pełen gryfońskiej niewinności zapytał:

— Co o tym sądzisz? — Z przyjemnością zauważył, że w oczach Snape'a coś się zapaliło na chwilę, a twarz skrzywiła jak u drapieżnika, zanim znów stała się chłodną maską. Harry tryumfował.

— Nie pasują — stwierdził stanowczo mężczyzna.

— Pasują. — Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na ubranie, które miał na sobie. Proste, wyblakłe niebieskie dżinsy opinały jego ciało i eksponowały długie nogi. Nim wyszedł z przymierzalni, sprawdził w lustrze jak wygląda z tyłu — widok był całkiem przyjemny — dżinsy efektownie modelowały pośladki. Ciasna, czarna koszulka z ciemnozielonym, abstrakcyjnym wzorem (to był powód, dla którego Harry wybrał ją w pierwszej kolejności) podkreślała jego zgrabne ciało. Quiddich, walka i trening przed starciem z Voldemortem sprawiły, że miło było na niego popatrzeć.

— Koszulka nawet nie sięga paska spodni!

— Ależ sięga. Tylko unosi się trochę, kiedy się poruszam. Te ciuchy mają tak wyglądać. Nie podobają ci się? — Nadal udawał niewiniątko.

— To ty będziesz je nosić. — Snape utrzymywał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Jeżeli chodziło o Harry'ego, sam fakt, że mężczyzna nie rzucił ani jednej ciętej czy sarkastycznej uwagi był dowodem na to, iż z miejsca się w nim zakochał. Zdecydowanie nie był typem, który powstrzymuje język ze względu na uczucia innych ludzi.

Kolejne godziny zeszły na przymierzaniu ubrań przez Harry'ego, który nie zdjął tego, co założył, póki nie doczekał się komentarza Snape'a. Na kilka kreacji nauczyciel zareagował znów źle ukrywanym zainteresowaniem. Szczególnie jedna z nich wywołała wyjątkowo żywą reakcję. Harry nie był pewien, czy dobrze odczytuje te spojrzenia jako pochwałę, ale wziął kilka kompletów, na które Snape spojrzał przychylniej. Czarne, skórzane spodnie był tak ciasne, że wyglądały na nim jak namalowane, a jedwabne, zielone (Harry specjalnie wybrał bardzo dużo zieleni) koszule z długimi rękawami sprawiły, że poczuł obawę, iż mistrz eliksirów rzuci się na niego.

W końcu skończył przymierzanie i wszystko, co wybrał, zostało nabite na kasę. Ethan wyszczerzył się do niego, gdy Snape zapłacił kwotę znacznie większą niż Harry kiedykolwiek myślał, że wyda na ubrania.

Weszli w boczną alejkę, by schować zakupy do torby, którą niósł Wybraniec.

— Umieram z głodu. Co myślisz o zjedzeniu lunchu, zanim pójdziemy kupić coś dla ciebie? — zapytał Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Lunch**

Harry i Snape szli przez chwilę, aż w końcu chłopak zobaczył dokładnie to, czego chciał.

— Och Boże. Nie jadłem tego _od __lat_.

Severus spojrzał w kierunku, w którym podążali i zatrzymał się, krzywiąc.

— Potter…

Harry stanął i odwrócił się do Snape'a, po czym nachylił do niego i wysyczał:

— Nie możesz wciąż mówić do mnie „Potter"! To wygląda _dziwnie_. Ściągniesz na nas niepożądaną uwagę. Od tej chwili, gdy nie przebywamy wśród ludzi, których musisz przekonać, że popierasz Voldemorta i jesteś nienawidzącym mugoli, torturującym uczniów dupkiem, będziesz mi mówił „Harry". Nie odpowiem na nic innego. — Posłał mu ostatnie groźne spojrzenie i ruszył do wejścia lokalu, który wybrał.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń i złapał ramię chłopaka, odwracając go twarzą do siebie.

— _Harry_. Nie wejdę do środka — wycedził przez zęby.

Nastolatek patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a następnie powiedział:

— Słuchaj, już ustaliliśmy, że wrócimy jutro, by dokończyć zakupy. Prawdopodobnie znowu zajmie nam to cały dzień, więc dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi wybrać dzisiejszego obiadu, a ty wybierzesz jutrzejszy? W końcu jesteśmy już tutaj, a ja umieram z głodu.

Snape puścił chłopaka, ale pozostał cicho. Harry przewrócił oczami, ponownie chwycił ramię profesora i zaciągnął go do budynku, gdzie tak jakby „zapomniał" go od razu puścić, a Snape był zbyt zajęty posyłaniem mrocznych spojrzeń na wszystko i wszystkich, by to zauważyć. Ustawili się w kolejce za mężczyzną i kobietą wyglądającymi na kilka lat starszych od Harry'ego, którzy — sądząc po tym jak mężczyzna obejmował ramieniem kobietę w pasie — byli razem. Para spojrzała na drzwi, aby zobaczyć, kto wchodzi. Kobieta, widząc ich, tylko się uśmiechnęła i odwróciła z powrotem, natomiast mężczyzna gapił się i wyglądał na zdegustowanego sposobem, w jaki Harry trzymał mistrza eliksirów. Severus mierzył spojrzeniem wystrój i tego nie zauważył, ale gdy zdegustowanie zmieniło się we wzrok pełen nienawiści, Harry bezmyślnie przysunął się bliżej Snape'a. Otrzymywał dużo więcej podobnych spojrzeń na przestrzeni lat, ale to był tak miły dzień, a ten mężczyzna naprawdę nie miał żadnego powodu, by patrzeć na niego w ten sposób. Przecież nie był poplecznikiem Voldemorta, jeżeli jadał w mugolskich restauracjach.

Snape zauważył, gdy Harry przysunął się do niego bliżej. Popatrzył na chłopaka i następnie odwrócił, by podążyć za jego spojrzeniem do mężczyzny stojącego przed nimi. Poczęstował go jednym ze swoich diaboliczniejszych spojrzeń; mugol zbladł i natychmiast się odwrócił. Potem, przestraszony, tylko zerkał na profesora przez ramię.

Harry pochylił się bliżej Snape'a i wyszeptał:

— Odrobinkę więcej i myślę, że doprowadziłbyś go do płaczu. — Uśmiechnął się. Profesor zignorował komentarz… oraz to, że nie puścił jego ręki. Skoro Harry już na początku postanowił wykorzystywać każdą okazję w trakcie tej małej wyprawy, zdecydował trzymać ramię Snape'a podczas stania w kolejce.

W końcu dotarli do kontuaru i złożyli zamówienie. Po krótkiej chwili czekania przy stoliku przyniesiono im jedzenie. Snape patrzył jak Harry robi pierwszy gryz i jęczy w zadowoleniu.

— Ależ to dobre. — Odgryzł drugi kawałek i zauważył, że profesor nie je. — Och, daj spokój. Spróbuj. Jest smaczne, obiecuję.

Posyłając chłopakowi powątpiewające spojrzenie, Severus Snape odgryzł pierwszy w swoim życiu kęs pizzy. Teraz była kolej Pottera na obserwowanie. Te dłonie, co do których zaczynał podejrzewać, że były jego obsesją, i ta naturalna gracja mężczyzny zmieniły jedzenie pizzy w coś niemalże erotycznego.

— Nie jest złe — skomentował Snape, zanim wziął kolejny kęs. Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy. Nagle, bez patrzenia na Harry'ego, powiedział: — Ten sprzedawca był całkiem… przyjazny. — Odgryzł następny kawałek.

— Tak, był. — Harry tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Postanawiając zobaczyć, czy uda mu się sprowokować jakąś reakcję, kontynuował: — Sądził, że jestem ładny i próbował wziąć ode mnie numer. Szkoda, że to mugol. Był całkiem fajny.

Snape popatrzył na niego i uniósł brew.

— Co by powiedział pan Malfoy?

— Draco? — Chłopak był zbyt zdezorientowany, aby zauważyć swoje potknięcie. To nie było żadną z reakcji, jakich oczekiwał. — Co on ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego?

— Nie uważasz, że przejąłby się tym, iż jego chłopak flirtuje z kimś innym?

Harry prychnął.

— Cholera, z pewnością by się przejął. Przekląłby biednego gościa. Draco ma poważną żyłkę do zaborczości. Ale co…? — Oczy Gryfona nagle się rozszerzyły — z powodu tego jak dużo ujawnił oraz tego, co Snape sugerował. — Czekaj. Myślisz… myślisz, że ja i… ? — Harry pokręcił głową. — Myślałem, że ostrzegłem cię przed słuchaniem szkolnych plotek. Zdecydowanie nie chodzimy ze sobą.

— Och? Więc co dokładnie się dzieje między wami? — Snape popatrzył na Harry'ego, mrużąc oczy.

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Dobra. Uczymy się razem.

— _Uczycie_ się?

— Uznam to jako wyrażenie szoku wywołanego moim wyborem partnera do nauki, a nie faktem, że się uczę. — Chłopak posłał profesorowi ostre spojrzenie.

— Zdecydowanie. To miałem na myśli. — Snape powrócił do jedzenia pizzy.

Potter prychnął w rozbawieniu. _Ta, __oczywiście._

oOOOo

Po obiedzie Snape wskazał sklep, w którym zamierzał kupić sobie ubrania. Harry był zadowolony, że mężczyzna głównie wybierał rzeczy eleganckie, podobne do tych, jakie włożył dzisiaj. Wziął również kilka ładnych garniturów.

— Wiesz, Pot… Harry. Jeżeli musimy dobrać całą garderobę, powinieneś zaopatrzyć się też w coś wyjściowego.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

— Myślę, że masz rację. Rozejrzę się i znajdę coś dla siebie tutaj. — Rozjaśnił się. — To oznacza, że jutro będziemy musieli spędzić trochę czasu na znalezieniu dla ciebie jakichś dżinsów i koszulek na krótki rękaw. — Snape tylko popatrzył na niego mrocznie i poszedł wgłąb sklepu.

Harry szukał wyjściowych koszul, gdy podszedł do niego mężczyzna mniej więcej w wieku Snape'a. Zdecydowanie nie był pracownikiem, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki był ubrany. Na początku stał blisko i również oglądał koszule. Następnie odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował pomocy. Jestem Alan. — Wyciągnął dłoń. Harry zawahał się, jednak nie widział powodu na bycie niegrzecznym.

— Harry. Przyznaję, że to nie jest mój styl. — Drugą ręką wskazał na koszule, które obaj przeglądali.

— Cóż, może mogę pomóc. — Alan wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Spróbował subtelnie się uwolnić, ale mężczyzna tylko ścisnął ją mocniej i posłał Harry'emu zalotny uśmiech. — Na pewno…

Niespodziewanie pojawił się Snape. Krzywiący się, groźny Snape. Harry odetchnął cicho z ulgą.

— Wygląda na to, że nie mogę zostawić cię samego nawet na pięć minut, _Harry_, bo zaraz z kimś flirtujesz.

— Oj, Severusie, nie ma powodu do nerwów. Nie było cię w pobliżu i Alan zauważył, że byłem trochę zagubiony… — Harry'emu w końcu udało się uwolnić swoją dłoń. Od razu złapał ramię Snape'a i przytulił się do niego odrobinę.

Alan, zamiast wyglądać na zawstydzonego albo zszokowanego, tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Powinieneś go bardziej pilnować. Jest taki śliczny, że jeżeli nie będziesz ostrożny, ktoś może ci go ukraść. — Posłał chłopakowi ciepły uśmiech, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

— _**Harry**_ — powiedział Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Czy to rodzaj jakiegoś sygnału? Mówiącego, że samotne kupowanie koszul oznacza, iż jest się gejem i singlem? Myślę, że już nigdy nie pójdę sam na zakupy. — Harry potrząsnął głową. Był tak bardzo skoncentrowany na tym, co się właśnie zdarzyło, że nawet nie spostrzegł, iż nadal przytula się do Snape'a.

— Nie sądzisz, że to przez flirtowanie uważają cię za singla? — zapytał profesor sarkastycznie. Nie wspomniał nic o Potterze trzymającym się jego ręki.

— Nie flirtowałem z nim! — zakrzyknął Harry z oburzeniem. — Tak, flirtowałem z Ethanem, ale dopiero po tym, jak dałem mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to tylko dla zabawy. Nie powiedziałem do Alana więcej niż dwa zdania! I jedno tylko po to, by się przedstawić!

Severus jedynie potrząsnął głową.

— Już wybrałem wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Jeżeli skończyłeś, możemy wracać do Hogwartu.

Żaden nie zauważył, że Harry wciąż ściskał ramię Snape'a.

oOOOo

Stojąc w gabinecie mistrza eliksirów i wyjmując zakupy z teczki, Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Co mam zrobić z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami? Nie mogę ich wziąć do dormitorium.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Chyba mógłbyś trzymać je w moich komnatach — powiedział niechętnie. — I prawdopodobnie byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś nie przebierał się w mugolskie ubrania, zanim nie będziemy zamknięci w moich kwaterach. Miałeś szczęście, że rano nikt nie spostrzegł twojego stroju. I będziesz go potrzebował jeszcze więcej teraz, aby dotrzeć niezauważonym do dormitorium. — Wrócił do sortowania ich ubrań.

— Brzmi dobrze. — Harry walczył, by utrzymać głos normalnym. Wewnątrz piszczał i podskakiwał z radości. Kochał ideę swoich rzeczy w szafie Snape'a, dzielących miejsce z ubraniami Snape'a.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Niespodzianki**

W niedzielę rano, po kolejnym wczesnym śniadaniu, Harry stał w gabinecie Snape'a i wyczekiwał momentu, kiedy pójdą do prywatnych kwater profesora. Wyobrażał je sobie na różne sposoby — od surowej prostoty celi średniowiecznego mnicha do praktycznego stylu podobnego do tego w gabinecie.

Przeszedł przez drzwi łączące gabinet Snape'a z jego kwaterami i zatrzymał się, uważnie rozglądając. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że coś sobie uzmysłowił. Chociaż to dyrektor zasugerował podanie herbaty, to wygodne fotele i przytulna atmosfera były całkowicie wkładem Snape'a. Znajdował się w pokoju dziennym, który był równie ciepły i zapraszający jak ten Weasleyów. Krzesła z pluszowym obiciem i wyglądająca na miękką kanapa stały przy niskiej ławie w pobliżu kominka. Wszystkie ściany zajmowały półki z książkami, których jeszcze kilka leżało na ławie.

Po jednej stronie pokoju było szerokie przejście z łukiem, a za nim mieściła się mała wnęka wyglądająca na przytulny kącik śniadaniowy. Naprzeciwko Harry'ego widniał krótki korytarz; najwyraźniej prowadził do sypialni i łazienki.

— Tu jest bardzo miło — powiedział, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie.

Snape zignorował go i ruszył w stronę korytarza.

— Twoje ubrania są w mojej szafie. To było jedyne rozsądne miejsce.

Harry poszedł za nim, podekscytowany perspektywą zobaczenia sypialni Severusa. Zatrzymał się w progu i rozejrzał po niej. Tutaj zdecydowanie oczekiwał ślizgońskich kolorów i może jeszcze dużej ilości czerni, ale rzeczywistość znów go zaskoczyła.

Pod ścianą, naprzeciwko drzwi, w których się zatrzymał, stało wielkie łóżko przykryte narzutą w kolorach błękitu i zieleni; przypominała Harry'emu widziane kiedyś zdjęcie morza Karaibskiego. Kamienne ściany były całkowicie pokryte zasłonami albo może gobelinami. Ta pseudo tapeta jasnoniebieska na górze stopniowo bladła do lekkiego koloru opalenizny. Efekt bardzo przypominał plażę.

Wszystkie meble były wykonane z jasnego drewna. Po jednej stronie pokoju, obok drzwi, które najwyraźniej prowadziły do łazienki, stał kredens, a po ich drugiej stronie wyglądające na wygodne krzesło z dopasowaną do niego otomaną. Przy nich zmieścił się mały stoliczek ze stosem książek. Pod ścianą pomiędzy krzesłem i łóżkiem był niski rząd biblioteczek, a pod tą naprzeciwko drzwi do łazienki stała szafa i kolejne półki z książkami.

Zamiast świeczek porozstawianych po pokoju albo kinkietów na ścianach, do oświetlenia służyły dające dużo światła, zwisające z sufitu lampy. Dzięki nim w pomieszczeniu było jasno, pomimo tego że wydawały się być podobne do lamp naftowych z wysokimi, jasno-białymi płomieniami.

Harry w końcu popatrzył na Snape'a, który spokojnie czekał oparty o ścianę obok łózka, podczas gdy on lustrował jego pokój. Chłopak był zbyt oszołomiony, by docenić ten fakt.

— Tu jest bardzo miło — znów powiedział, tym razem całkowicie nie radząc sobie z ukryciem zaskoczenia w głosie.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

— Przez większość życia musiałem zmagać się z Mrocznym Panem. Pomiędzy nim i deszczem Anglii cholernie obrzydły mi mrok i ponurość. — Odsunął się od ściany i podszedł do szafy. Jak można się było tego spodziewać, gdy została otwarta, okazała się znacznie większa wewnątrz niż sugerowałby to jej rozmiar. Nazwałby ją raczej garderobą. — Twoje ubrania są po lewej stronie. W środku szeregu są szuflady na rzeczy, które można złożyć. Możesz się przebrać w łazience.

Teraz, gdy Harry już zobaczył prywatne kwatery Snape'a i przeszło mu podekscytowanie, w końcu przyjrzał się bliżej profesorowi. Jego włosy były mokre jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica. _Och,__i __tutaj __miły __widok._ Mężczyzna ponownie założył czarne spodnie i wyjściową koszulę, ale tym razem była ona ciemnoniebieska. I tak jak poprzednio efekt zapierał dech w piersiach. Kończąc mierzyć wzrokiem sylwetkę mistrza eliksirów, Harry powrócił oczami do jego twarzy i zobaczył, że był obserwowany.

Starając się z całych sił zwalczyć rumieniec, i jakimś cudem to osiągając, posłał coś, co miał nadzieję, że wyglądało na pełen pewności siebie uśmiech. Snape nagle się odwrócił.

— Pospiesz się i wybierz coś do ubrania, Potter.

Harry skrzyżował dłonie na piersi i czekał aż Snape znów spojrzy w jego stronę. Gdy tylko zyskał uwagę mężczyzny, powiedział:

— Wydawało mi się, że prosiłem cię, abyś mówił mi po imieniu, gdy nie ma w pobliżu nikogo komu musiałbyś zaimponować.

— _Harry_, pospieszysz się, żebyśmy mogli już iść?

Wybrał komplet, który Severus widział w sklepie. Nigdy nie zapomni, że właśnie to ubranie miał na sobie, gdy Snape po raz pierwszy popatrzył na niego w ten wygłodniały sposób. Przebrał się szybko i ruszyli w drogę.

oOOOo

Drugi dzień zakupów zaczęli od znalezienia Severusowi dżinsów i koszulek na krótki rękaw. Harry dąsał się przez chwilę, gdy Snape odmówił pokazania się w mierzonych ubraniach.

Potem udali się na poszukiwanie butów. Nie chcąc powtórki z poprzedniego dnia, Harry zdecydował poczekać aż Snape będzie już miał swoje obuwie, zanim wybrał dla siebie. Kupił kilka par tenisówek (lub trampek; nie mogli dojść do porozumienia w sprawie właściwej nazwy), butów wyjściowych i nawet po parze do wspinaczki dla każdego z nich.

Szukając sklepu z parasolami, płaszczami przeciwdeszczowymi i tym podobnymi rzeczami, minęli bardzo dużą księgarnię. Harry zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią, rozważając.

— Wiesz, nie zaszkodzi zajrzeć… i może kupić jedną lub dwie książki… — Biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele ich widział w prywatnych kwaterach Severusa, nie sądził, by mężczyzna odmówił.

Nie pomylił się. Po chwili patrzenia z tęsknotą na księgarnię, Snape powiedział:

— Masz rację. To naprawdę w niczym nie zaszkodzi.

Gdy weszli do środka, wziął od profesora część pieniędzy i rozdzielili się. Snape wyraźnie chciał się rozejrzeć, a Harry miał nadzieję na zakupienie kilku książek bez wiedzy mężczyzny. Wyszukał kilka pozycji głównie z dwóch sekcji, a także parę wyglądających interesująco, które mógł pokazać Severusowi, gdyby ten wykazał zainteresowanie jego wyborem.

Wziął kilka grubych — i miał nadzieję, że wyczerpujących temat — tomów z działu seksualnego prawiących o technikach i nauce homoseksualnego seksu. Nawet znalazł gejowską wersję Kamasutry. Wybrał również całkiem sporo książek z działu gejowskich romansów. Może nie mógł nic poradzić na swój brak doświadczenia, ale niedoświadczenie nie było tym samym co ignorancja.

oOOOo

Po wyjściu z księgarni udało się im znaleźć sklep, w którym zakupili pozostałe, potrzebne im zdaniem dyrektora, rzeczy. Kiedy skończyli, obaj byli wygłodniali.

— W tę stronę, Harry. W dole tej ulicy widziałem idealną restaurację.

Gdy zbliżyli się do miejsca, które Severus miał na myśli, Harry zaprotestował:

— Nie możesz być poważny!

— Jestem całkowicie poważny. Twoim pomysłem było pozwolić mi wybrać, gdzie zjemy dzisiaj obiad. Musiałem spróbować twojej pizzy, ty możesz skosztować tego.

Tym razem to Snape chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i chłopak zdecydował, że nawet jeżeli skończy z zatruciem pokarmowym, to i tak będzie ono tego warte.

Usiedli przy oknie z ładnym widokiem na ogród (utrzymywany specjalnie, by zapewnić gościom także wrażeń wzrokowych). Harry pozostawił Snape'owi złożenie zamówienia.

Przyniesiono jedzenie i po chwili, podczas której Severus uczył go, jak używać pałeczek, Harry spróbował swojego pierwszego sushi. Wbrew jego obawom okazało się niezłe. Ryż i wodorosty złagodziły smak surowej ryby i nie był aż tak silny, jak się tego spodziewał. Po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa, uznał, że komentarz Severusa na temat wczorajszego obiadu był właściwy.

— Nie jest złe. — Wyszczerzył się.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zachęcał go do spróbowania różnych rodzajów sushi. Harry nie potrafił zdecydować czy bardziej lubi to z mięsem kraba, śmietankowym serem i ogórkiem, czy może z węgorzem. Jednak z samymi warzywami mu nie podeszło; połączenie marchewki z wodorostami było fatalne w smaku.

Podsumowując, to był całkiem przyjemny obiad. Szczególnie dobrze się bawił, jak Severus opowiadał o dniu, kiedy tak bardzo polubił sushi. Najwyraźniej to było pierwszym i ostatnim razem, gdy dyrektor zasugerował tajne spotkanie w mugolskiej restauracji. Snape'owi bardzo smakowało jedzenie i tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko entuzjazmowi dyrektora, gdy mężczyzna poprosił kelnera o zademonstrowanie, jak używa się pałeczek i o przedstawienie rodzajów sushi. Jednak już po jednym kęsie, Dumbledore zdecydował, że wcale nie jest głodny.

Harry śmiał się głośno z opisu pozieleniałego staruszka.

Obaj zrobili wszystko, aby przedłużyć posiłek. Nawet posiedzieli przez chwilę, po tym jak obaj skończyli jeść, by kontynuować rozmowę. W końcu nie mogli już znaleźć wymówek i opuścili restaurację. Nie potrafiąc wymyślić żadnego innego powodu na pozostanie w Londynie, niechętnie powrócili do Hogwartu.

oOOOo

Idąc do Wieży Gryffindoru, już w swoich szkolnych szatach, Harry myślał o minionych dwóch, bardzo miłych dniach, które spędził ze Snape'em. Teraz wiedział na pewno, że cokolwiek do niego czuł, było to czymś znacznie więcej niż pożądaniem. Nie był jeszcze gotowy do tego, by powiedzieć, iż był zakochany, ale wiedział również, że ta możliwość nie była odległa.

Mężczyzna posiadał ostry język i był wciąż dość sarkastyczny — jego poczucie humoru również miało ostry brzeg — jednak był inteligentny, błyskotliwy i cholernie seksowny.

I łączyło ich kilka rzeczy.

Obaj lubili mugolskie powieści grozy. Byli przyzwyczajeni do mroczniejszych aspektów życia i — pomimo tego, że większość mogłaby pomyśleć, iż obaj mieli wystarczająco powodów do unikania powieści grozy, w których ktoś niechybnie ponosi śmierć — odkryli, że obaj lubili dobre kryminały. Nawet się zgodzili, że nic nie mogło pobić Sherlocka Holmesa ani wszystkiego co napisała Agatha Christie. Nie lubili tańczyć; Harry, ponieważ nie był w tym zbyt dobry i Severus, ponieważ nie znosił, kiedy ludzie zakłócali jego prywatną przestrzeń. Zaskakująco obaj lubili gotowanie.

Gdy Severus przyznał się, że w sekrecie składał orgiami, Harry niemalże padł przed nim na kolana, by błagać o pozwolenie na przyglądanie się temu; możliwość patrzenia na te dłonie w czasie pracy sprawiała, że wariował. Natomiast Snape był zaintrygowany odkryciem, że Harry lubił szkicowanie, zarówno tuszem co węglem.

Nawet gdy dyskutowali żarliwie, który gatunek filmów albo — jeżeli chodziło o Snape'a — jakie sztuki teatralne są najlepsze, to wciąż było zabawnie.

Zastanawiał się, co czuje Severus. Z gorących spojrzeń, które otrzymał wczoraj podczas przymierzania ubrań i ilości przypadków, kiedy przyłapał dziś na sobie wzrok Snape'a, był pewny, że pociągał mężczyznę przynajmniej fizycznie. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie Severusa patrzącego na jego tyłek, gdy schylił się, by zawiązać sznurowadła przymierzanych butów. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy pomyślał, jak często Snape zerkał na kawałeczek jego skóry wyłaniającej się od czasu do czasu spod koszulki.

Harry miał nadzieję, że nie skończy zakochany w mężczyźnie, podczas gdy z jego strony będzie to tylko pożądanie.

oOOOo

Wcześnie rano w środę Harry siedział na zewnątrz i czekał na przybycie Draco. Czytał jedną z pozycji, które kupił w ten weekend i którą zaczarował tak, by dla wszystkich dookoła wyglądała jak podręcznik od Historii Magii. Nikt, kto zobaczyłby go pogrążonego w lekturze _tej_ szczególnej książki, nie miałby ochoty go zaczepiać; większość uczniów miała tak wielkie problemu z przebrnięciem przez podręcznik z tego przedmiotu (tak jakby monotonny głos profesora ją zaraził), że omijali z daleka każdego, kto usiłował ją czytać.

Gdy Draco przybył, od razu zapytał.

— Co czytasz? Nie mów mi, że zrobiłeś się nadgorliwy i próbujesz napisać wypracowanie z zaklęć zadane na przyszły tydzień.

— Nie. — Harry odwrócił książkę do Ślizgona stroną, na którą patrzył i zdjął zaklęcie.

— O MÓJ BOŻE! — Draco oblał się ognistym rumieńcem.

Harry zaśmiał się tak mocno, że aż się przewrócił.

— Co do diabła, Harry? — Gryfon słysząc po raz pierwszy swoje imię, przestał się śmiać. — Dlaczego to czytasz?

— Cóż, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mój brak doświadczenia może być problemem. A ponieważ osoba, którą chcę uwieść ma znacznie więcej doświadczenia, potrzebowałem sposobu na zmniejszenie tej przepaści między nami. Doszedłem do wniosku, że mój brak doświadczenia z mężczyznami nie oznacza, że muszę być ignorantem w teorii.

— Robisz badania… by _uwieść_ naszego profesora eliksirów… z którym chcesz stracić dziewictwo. Czy dobrze zrozumiałem?

— Całkiem dobrze.

— Naprawdę chcesz mieć swój pierwszy raz z _nim_?

Harry popatrzył na przyjaciela poważnie.

— Draco, nie ma pewności czy przeżyję wojnę. Jest wiele rzeczy, których człowiek nie może zabrać ze sobą w zaświaty. Są też rzeczy, których _nie__chce_ wziąć do grobu. Kto wie, czy to nie będzie moją jedyną okazją? I szczerze? To jest coś więcej niż bycie na niego napalonym. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, czym to jest, ale wiem, że to nie tylko pożądanie.

Ślizgon westchnął.

— Dobra, dobra.

— I skoro już jesteśmy przy tym konkretnym temacie — Harry wyszczerzył się do Malfoya, który wciąż jeszcze nie usiadł — miałem nadzieję na kilka wskazówek z pierwszej ręki.

— Co takiego? Oczekujesz ode mnie, że ci powiem…? Chyba sobie żartujesz!

— Cóż, kogo innego mam zapytać? Twojego narzeczonego?

Draco popatrzył na niego mrocznie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany, opadając na ziemię obok Harry'ego.

— Nikt nigdy mi nie uwierzy, jeżeli powiem, że pomogłem Potterowi uwieść naszego ślizgońskiego profesora eliksirów.

cdn


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Czas**

Następny miesiąc minął Harry'emu spokojne. Dwa razy w tygodniu rano spotykał się z Draco, a popołudniami przesiadywał w wieży Gryffindoru z przyjaciółmi. Robił prace domowe, grał w quidditcha i dwa wieczory w tygodniu spędzał z Severusem przy herbacie (pod pozorem szlabanów, by nikt nie zauważył zmiany w ich stosunkach). Do tego w każdej wolnej chwili czytał książki kupione w Londynie. Był bardzo zapracowany, ale również dość szczęśliwy.

Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed pełnią szczęścia była wojna. Prorok Codzienny zgłaszał coraz więcej martwych lub zaginionych czarownic i czarodziei. Severus był wzywany na trzy spotkania śmierciożerców. Od momentu, gdy Harry zorientował się, że profesor jest u Voldemorta aż do chwili, w której go zobaczył, nie mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią.

Milczenie dyrektora frustrowało coraz bardziej. Rozumiał, że staruszek musiał sobie radzić z wieloma rzeczami i na jego barkach spoczywał wielki ciężar, ale jak miał mu pomóc, skoro nie otrzymywał potrzebnych informacji? Musiało być coś, co mógłby teraz zrobić. Zaakceptowałby nawet sporadyczny kontakt od czasu do czasu i garść informacji o postępach dyrektora z horkruksami.

W drugim tygodniu kwietnia nie był już tylko sfrustrowany, zaczynał się martwić. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ani jak, ale po prostu wiedział, że wszystko się rozstrzygnie nim ukończy szkołę. Voldemort pragnął Hogwartu. Byłby on dowodem jego zwycięstwa; jeżeli może zabrać zamek Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, gdy Harry Potter w nim mieszka, to kto inny śmiałby mu się sprzeciwić?

Gonił ich czas i zaczynał się martwić, czy zdążą zniszczyć horkruksy.

Gdy dyrektor wezwał go w końcu do swojego gabinetu, kamień spadł mu z serca. Po obiedzie pospieszył na spotkanie. Powiedziawszy przysłane hasło „lodowa mysz", wszedł na schody. Wbiegł po nich, zatrzymując się u szczytu, by złapać oddech i uspokoić nerwy. Po zapukaniu do drzwi i otrzymaniu zaproszenia, stanął przed dyrektorem po raz pierwszy od ich rozmowy w Komnacie Tajemnic.

— Wejdź, Harry, wejdź. Siadaj. Czekamy już tylko na… — Rozległo się pukanie. — Ach, to Severus. WEJŚĆ! — Snape wkroczył ze swoją zwyczajową gracją i usiadł na wskazanym krześle obok Gryfona. — Cytrynowego dropsa, Severusie? Harry?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, dziękuję, Albusie. Chociaż podejrzewam, że będzie to jedna z _tych_ rozmów.

Harry zdusił śmiech i udało mu się wykrztusić.

— Nie, dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Dumbledore zmierzył ich spojrzeniem, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

— Cóż, moi chłopcy. Jestem pewien, że niecierpliwie wyczekujecie wiadomości o miejscach stworzenia. Omówiłbym to z wami wcześniej, jednak odwlekły to pewne wydarzenia. — Spojrzał na nastolatka z życzliwym uśmiechem. — Wygląda na to, że komisja zaczęła już wybierać i przesłuchiwać pretendentów na twojego małżonka, mój chłopcze.

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu. _Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że odsuwałeś próby zniszczenia Voldemorta, aby przejrzeć kandydatów, ty zbzikowany stary skurwysynie?_

— Wierzę, Albusie, że zniszczenie Mrocznego Pana jest odrobinę pilniejszą sprawą niż potencjalni towarzysze do łóżka Pottera! — skomentował ostro Snape.

— Oczywiście, Severusie, oczywiście. Więc będziesz zadowolony z moich wieści. Odkryłem położenie dwóch miejsc stworzenia. Oba znajdują się w budynkach zajmowanych przez mugoli. Są to przedsiębiorstwa, także powinniście dość łatwo uzyskać do nich dostęp. A przy okazji, jak się udał wypad na zakupy? Dobrze się bawiliście w Londynie?

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— Było wspaniale. Profesor Snape odkrył cudowną restaurację. Powinieneś ją odwiedzić, dyrektorze. Cała tylna ściana jest przeszklona, aby klienci mogli podziwiać ogród utworzony na tyłach lokalu. I jedzenie mają wyśmienite! Naprawdę musisz go kiedyś spróbować. — W tym momencie Snape prychnął, maskując to kaszlnięciem. Podczas przemowy twarz chłopaka przybrała najbardziej niewinny i gryfoński wyraz.

— Naprawdę, Harry? To cudownie.

— Muszę się zgodzić, Albusie — powiedział gładko Snape. — To była miła restauracja i jedzenie było całkiem pyszne.

— To doprawdy wysoka ocena, jak na ciebie, Severusie. Rzeczywiście muszę tam wstąpić i spróbować. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do nich radośnie. Mistrz eliksirów i Harry wymienili subtelnie spojrzenia i uśmieszki. — Tymczasem musimy się zająć Mrocznym Panem. Jak już wspomniałem, znalazłem położenie dwóch miejsc stworzenia. Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, chłopcy, jeżeli cofniecie się w czasie o miesiąc. To zdecydowanie wystarczy, by odwiedzić te miejsca i zarazem poszukać przedmiotów potrzebnych do zniszczenia odpowiednich horkruksów. Jeśli zajmie to wam dłużej niż wyznaczone trzydzieści dni, każę Pomfrey powiedzieć wszystkim, że podczas szlabanu Harry rozlał niebezpieczne składniki eliksirów i przez nie obaj będziecie w szpitalu, odizolowani, przez nieokreślony czas.

W tym momencie Snape posłał Harry'emu złośliwy uśmieszek, na co chłopak pokazał mu język, po czym zarumienił się, odwracając z powrotem i zauważając zaskoczenie na twarzy dyrektora.

— Cóż — staruszek odchrząknął — tak... tak jak mówiłem. Myślę, że w tym tygodniu Harry dostanie na zajęciach szlaban. Jestem pewien, Severusie, że znajdziesz powód, by trwał on cały weekend.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami. _Co, do diabła, miało to oznaczać?_

W przeszłości Snape uśmiechnąłby się złośliwie i zgodził z dyrektorem, a następnie ostro to skomentował, jednak teraz tylko zmarszczył brwi.

— Tak się składa, Albusie, że chłopak radzi sobie całkiem nieźle na moich zajęciach. Może… — Zastanowił się. — Może mógłbyś przytrzymać go po śniadaniu. Jeżeli będzie wystarczająco spóźniony, będę mógł wykorzystać to jako pretekst. Jeśli nikt nie zobaczy was razem i będziesz nieosiągalny, by potwierdzić, że to przez ciebie spóźnił się na zajęcia…

Brwi dyrektora uniosły się w zaskoczeniu.

— Niech tak będzie, Severusie.

— Dyrektorze, co możesz nam powiedzieć o położeniu tych dwóch miejsc? Wspomniałeś, że znajdują się w budynkach, które teraz są mugolskimi sklepami?

— Mugolskimi przedsiębiorstwami, Harry. Jeden to sklep z antykami w Gloucester, a drugim jest sierociniec w Manchester.

— Sierociniec?

— Tak, Harry. Sugeruję, żebyście zaczęli od niego. Już zdobyłem horkruks zrobiony w tym miejscu. Jeszcze nie udało mi się zdobyć tego stworzonego w sklepie z antykami, ale wiem, czym jest i wierzę, że wiem też, gdzie mogę go znaleźć. Jednakże nie wydaje mi się, bym zdobył go do czasu aż wrócicie, także mądrzej będzie jak najpierw skupicie się na sierocińcu.

— Czy wiesz, gdzie dokładnie jest miejsce stworzenia, Albusie?

— Nie, obawiam się, że jest to jego najbliższe położenie, jakie mogłem uzyskać. Będziecie musieli przeszukać budynek. Nie powinno być dla was zbyt trudne do rozpoznania. Voldemort wykorzystał miejsca w świecie mugolskim nie bez powodu. Uważał, że żaden czarodziej ani czarownica nie zapuści się w te rejony, więc nie użył zbyt silnych wyciszających zaklęć, by ukryć magiczny ślad. Obaj jesteście potężniejsi od przeciętnych czarodziei, więc powinniście z łatwością go wykryć, jak tylko znajdziecie się wystarczająco blisko niego.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął. Snape uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

— Znów prosisz o autobusy, Potter?

Harry uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Severusa i z poważnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział:

— Jak myślisz, jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, jeżeli weźmiesz pod uwagę Błędnego Rycerza?

Snape prychnął w rozbawieniu. Gdy znów skierowali wzrok na dyrektora, obaj musieli zdusić śmiech. _Dumbledore_ patrzył _na nich_, jakby martwił się o stan ich umysłu.

— Doprawdy, chłopcy, wiem, że było bardzo ciężko, jednak obaj powinniście spróbować porządnie się wyspać.

oOOOo

Po eliksirach Harry próbował powstrzymać się przed przeklęciem Rona; powtarzał sobie, że gdyby nie wiedział, co się kryje za szlabanem, prawdopodobnie też wygłaszałby tyrady o niesprawiedliwości Snape'a. Tak więc po prostu się wyłączył (dla bezpieczeństwa przyjaciela) i myślał o zbliżającej się wyprawie. Cały miesiąc poza szkołą. Musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to miło, nawet jeżeli miał spędzić ten czas na poszukiwaniach. Będzie z Severusem, co było zdecydowanym plusem. Może powinien spróbować czegoś mniej subtelnego; jasno pokazać, że jest zainteresowany. Rozważał różne możliwości w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru. Powrócił do rzeczywistości akurat na czas, by usłyszeć pytanie Hermiony.

— Co się stało? Dlaczego Harry wygląda tak… radośnie?

— Nie wiem. Po śniadaniu Dumbledore zaczepił go, oznajmiając, że musi z nim porozmawiać i przez to Harry spóźnił się na eliksiry. Snape był wściekły i powiedział, że będzie miał szlaban przez cały weekend. Po lekcji mówiłem, że uważam to za bardzo niesprawiedliwe, ale Harry odpłynął w swój własny świat. Aż boję się zapytać, o czym myślał. Powinnaś zobaczyć niektóre miny, jakie pojawiały się na jego twarzy.

Harry bardzo się starał, jednak tym razem nie udało mu się powstrzymać rumieńca.

— Przepraszam, Ron. Wyobrażałem sobie tylko, umm... różne rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić Snape'owi. — Wyszczerzył się. _I rozkoszowałbym się każdą minutą posiadania go na mojej łasce._

— Och. — Rudzielec odetchnął z ulgą. — Muszę ci powiedzieć, kumplu, że zacząłem się martwić.

— Jak mógł go ukarać, skoro spóźnił się przez Dumbledore'a? Doprawdy, wystarczyło, by Snape zapytał dyrektora. Przecież to nie była wina Harry'ego. Jestem pewna, że Dumbledore zapobiegłby temu szlabanowi. — Niewzruszona wiara Hermiony w staruszka sprawiała, że czasami Harry miał ochotę nią potrząsnąć.

— Cóż, jestem pewien, że Dumbledore z chęcią by to wszystko wyjaśnił, niestety opuścił Hogwart w jakichś interesach.

— Opuścił Hogwart?

— Tak, a teraz wybaczcie mi, ale muszę odrobić zadania domowe, zanim pójdę do Snape'a.

oOOOo

W piątek wieczorem Harry udał się do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów. Severus spotkał go przy drzwiach i, milcząc, zaprosił gestem do środka. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, mężczyzna umieścił na nich zamykające i wyciszające zaklęcia. Poprowadził go do swoich kwater i zabezpieczył drzwi również do nich. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Wygląda na to, że nasze wypady na zakupy miały kilka celów. Przeniesiemy się w czasie do poranka naszego pierwszego dnia w Londynie, następnie wykorzystamy świstoklik, by dostać się do Manchesteru i potem wrócić.

— Właśnie uzmysłowiłem sobie, że jeżeli mamy być przez miesiąc poza szkołą… musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać.

— Albus ponownie zagwarantował nam fundusze. Ostrzegł jednak przed pewnymi rzeczami. Będziemy musieli stacjonować w miejscach, które są ciche i na uboczu, a to, jak i konieczność częstego zmieniania miejsca pobytu, nas ogranicza.

_Więc mamy udać się do hotelu, __**razem**__, zameldować na kilka dni, po czym go opuścić. I musimy tak zrobić kilka razy. Rety, będzie __**wielu**__ recepcjonistów hotelowych przekonanych, że mamy romans. Ciekawe, ilu z nich będzie myślało, że Severus jest żonaty, a ja jestem tylko jego zabaweczką? Oooo, a ilu domyśli się, że jesteśmy uczniem i profesorem?_ Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby „zapomniał się" i nazwał Severusa „profesorem" przy zameldowaniu. _Czy Severus w ogóle myślał o tym, jak to będzie wyglądało?_

Harry spojrzał na profesora, patrzącego podejrzliwie na jego uśmieszek.

— Skorzystamy z nich, by zapakować wszystko, co będzie nam potrzebne przez ten miesiąc — powiedział mężczyzna i podał Harry'emu torbę z ich wyprawy do Londynu. Severus miał poważniej wyglądający mały neseser podróżny. Harry dalej uśmiechał się pod nosem, uzmysławiając sobie, że będą wyglądali, jakby mieli bagażu tylko na kilka dni. _Zdecydowanie będą myśleli, że mamy romans!_

Szybko przebrali się w mugolskie ubrania i spakowali. Stanęli w saloniku, by upewnić się, że o niczym nie zapomnieli.

— Sądzę, że mamy wszystko, Severusie.

Snape, słysząc swoje imię, posłał chłopakowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie i powiedział:

— Tak, też mi się tak wydaje. Chodź tutaj, musisz być bliżej mnie, żebym mógł użyć zmieniacza czasu. I trzymaj mocno swój bagaż.

Gryfon przełożył torbę przez głowę i podszedł do Severusa. Mężczyzna wyjął niezwykłe urządzenie. Harry nachylił się do przodu, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Miało kształt klepsydry osadzonej w czarnej ramce, która wyglądała, jakby została wykonana ze szkła wulkanicznego. Dookoła jednej z podstaw znajdowały się różnokolorowe symbole. Na jej spodzie był gładki kwadrat otoczony wizerunkami ptaków. Do drugiego końca przymocowano długi, srebrny łańcuch.

— Różne symbole reprezentują różne przedziały czasu. Gdy symbol jest wybrany, kolor piasku w klepsydrze zmienia się w zależności od tego, jaki przedział się wytypowało. To zabezpiecza przed pomyłkami. Ten gładki obszar pokazuje, o ile czasu się cofniesz. Aby wyzerować urządzenie, trzeba wcisnąć ptaka ze złożonymi skrzydłami. Jeżeli naciśniesz ptaka z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, cofniesz się o wybraną długość czasu. W nieużywanym zmieniaczu piasek jest biały. Rozumiesz? Chcę, żebyś wiedział jak to działa, na wypadek gdybyś z jakiegoś powodu musiał kiedyś posłużyć się nim samodzielnie.

Harry przytaknął.

— Myślę, że rozumiem, ale które symbole reprezentują jaką ilość czasu?

— No tak, nie chodzisz na zajęcia ze starożytnych run. Cóż, nauczę cię tego później. Teraz musimy już iść. Obaj mamy mieć nałożony łańcuszek, więc stań bliżej.

Harry wykorzystał okazję, by się trochę przytulić. Mężczyzna zignorował to, przełożył łańcuch przez ich głowy i ustawił czas. Świat zawirował wokół nich, aż stał się mieszaniną kolorów, i znów się zatrzymał. Machnięciem różdżki Severus sprawdził datę. Przybyli. Po odłożeniu zmieniacza czasu, wyjął świstoklik i opuścili Hogwart, zmierzając do Manchesteru.

cdn

Dziękuję bardzo za miłe słowa. Tłumaczenie stoi w miejscu, ponieważ wystąpił problem z betą (ma za dużo do roboty). Tak więc nie jestem w stanie określić kiedy pojawią się następne rozdziały.


End file.
